


It All Started With A Dick Pic

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Injuries, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, minor medical proceedure, teenage parenting struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: It all started with a dick pic.  Well, it didn't start there, but that was the moment JJ realized things were bad.  It wasn't his dick, so things could have been worseTwo lives falling apart, one in Russia and one in Canada.Maybe together they'll be able to pick up the pieces and put them all back together -- assuming a certain little girl doesn't throw a fit.  Nathalie loves all her kids -- all of them, and that is a very good thing.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 489
Kudos: 232
Collections: The Not-Victuuri Extravaganza





	1. The Arrival - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppysicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle/gifts).



> Written for the Not Victuuri bang. Will be updating every other day -- and the art will be added when we get to that scene :)
> 
> This is a longer format do over of the last time I did teen daddy Yuri, but with MANY more words and a new plot.

It all started with a dick pic. Well, it didn't start there, but that was the moment JJ realized things were bad. It wasn't _ his _ dick, so things could have been worse. At that very moment, he had needed that reminder things in his life could be worse. The slamming of the door as Izzy had walked out still echoed. That had nothing to do with the dick pic, but honestly, right now, having something to drink and watching someone else's life fall apart seemed a lot better than dealing with his own. Maybe that was why 'Reality TV' was so popular.

This wasn't TV though, this was real life -- and it was rolling across his phone's screen in real-time. 

He hadn't seen this Yuri thing coming.

Not too long ago, Yuri Plisetsky had been known as the Russian Fairy and was the perfect protege of Lilia Baronovskaya. People had mostly forgotten his 'Russian Punk' reputation and had been deciding any bad behavior had been because he was so young at the time. Then again, he was still young. That didn't change the fact that the pretty blonde girl that Yuri had been dating and posting cute Instagram pics together in the lead up to the Olympics had evidently slapped the Russian skater's genitals all over the internet.

JJ reached for another beer from the fridge before deciding today sucked enough that he had an excuse to grab the bottle of whiskey. He had choices in his alcohol right now -- it was all still leftover from the wedding -- which was another little fact JJ was determined to not pay attention to. It didn't matter that worlds was in just two weeks. His life sucked, but at least his dick wasn't all over the internet.

The day he arrived in Turino for Worlds was a miserable rainy day. It was what JJ expected. Why wouldn't the weather make this last competition of the year even worse? What JJ hadn't expected was for his phone to start blowing up with notifications while he was checking into the hotel. Then he realized that it wasn't only his phone. Every skater there was looking at their phone as news alerts went off.

**Top Russian Skater Arrested**

JJ blinked as he saw the headline, at first wondering how Victor -- then realizing, no, not Victor. The image in the article showed some sort of bar or club, and Yuri Plisetsky, long hair down and wearing just jeans and a T-shirt -- no matter the snow still on the ground in Moscow.

Yuri's arms were held behind his back, and two police officers were marching him out -- and it was clear there had been a fight. Yuri's eye was bloodied and already bruising. His lip was busted. He didn't look like he was ashamed at all. JJ had seen less proud stances from the young man when he won silver medals. This was as proud as Yuri ever was about anything.

The article didn't contain much information. JJ kept looking all night. It was something to distract himself from the fact his townhouse back in Canada was empty. Izzy had moved back in with her parents just before the Olympics. While the excuse had been so that JJ wasn't distracted -- she hadn't moved back after.

The next day, the fact the ISU sanctioned Yuri from competing at worlds came as no surprise. Even if, evidently, Lilia Baronovskaya had bailed him out. Even with news out of Russia being hard to find, the fact that Yuri wasn't even at the competition -- and for such a reason -- was all anyone was talking about. No one was noticing that JJ was at the competition without his wife.

He couldn't go his life without the news of Izzy getting out, so shortly after his third-place finish in worlds, behind the Katsuki-Nikiforovs, his divorce was made public. By then, things had been worked out well enough that when he was asked about it, in a very pre-scripted question, in an interview for CBC, his response was about mutual differences and growing apart. The words 'I wish her all the best in her future' were even used.

The summer went quickly. The news article that all charges against Yuri were dropped barely was picked up by international news. No one who didn't follow skating saw when in August Yuri's eligibility to compete was reinstated, just in time for GP assignments. JJ had both skate Canada and Skate America. He hardly thought as he realized that Yuri had Skate Canada with him with the young man's other qualifier being Rostelecom. They wouldn't see each other before the competition in Montreal. Not that they were friends. 

He didn't think any more of it, working all summer on his degree in business from the University of Toronto. He'd just have two classes to finish up while skating was going on. Even when he was fresh off of his first-place finish at Skate America. It wasn't until he was getting ready for skate Canada that he even thought about Yuri. The competition this year wasn't too serious. Both the Katsuki-Nikiforovs had retired, and JJ knew he could beat just about anyone else. The only other senior skater that still had a history of beating him was Yuri and even if he took a second, he'd still make it to the Grand Prix. 

It came as a shock that Yuri canceled at the last minute. The official reason given by the FFKK was listed as 'medical reasons'. Of course, no one believed that. There was a video of Yuri doing a run through the day before. JJ didn't have time to think about it. Never mind that Yuri's withdrawing more or less guaranteed that he'd be winning the Grand Prix -- assuming nothing went wrong.

Two weeks later, at Rostelecom, people started to believe that maybe Yuri was sick. While never known for amazing endurance, he was visibly dragging at the end of his program -- to the extent that his quad triple combo in his second-half became a triple-double. By the time the medal ceremony happened -- and yes, Yuri had the gold still, even on the video stream, JJ could see the darkness under the other man's eyes. 

* * *

Rostelecom Exhibition

The skating fans were beside themselves wanting to know what Yuri Plisetsky was going to do. Everyone expected something crazy, something out of the ordinary. JJ honestly was watching the stream of the exhibition with more than a little concern. He always watched the competitions carefully -- and the more he had watched Yuri's programs, the clearer it was that something was wrong. Never mind he was running about 30 points lower than normal. Something was not right about the young man's skating, and JJ didn't believe for a second it was 'growing pains'.

It was the end of the exhibition before the men's gold medal winner skated onto the ice. This was not what anyone else expected. Yuri skated into the ice wearing black from head to toe and no makeup -- or if he was, it wasn't what he had worn during his other two skates. He looked pale, for a second, it almost seemed as if he were trying to look like a vampire. His hair was down -- loose, long strands, but he was wearing something around his head. At first, it was hard to figure out -- then it because clear. It was the dry husk of the white flower crown he had received at the Olympics. The roses no longer looking beautiful and full, now it was just a dried ring of brittle browned petals and thorns.

The second the guitar sounded, JJ knew exactly what song it was -- he knew all the broken up and heartbreak songs so well right now. He's listened to them all after Izzy had left. This program was more than an exhibition -- but JJ knew it would be. This was Yuri being brutally honest, and JJ knew that pain so well. As the lyrics of 'Broken' began, the movements on the ice were what JJ remembered from Yuri. Strong, sure, and full of emotion. 

When Yuri slid into his ending pose, there was a momentary silence, and then the crowd erupted. JJ just sat, watching the screen. This -- this was too bare, too brutal, too painful. Even if it showed Yuri could still skate at the same level, and this exhibition was so much better than either of his competition skates had been, it still worried him.

There was nothing he could do. All he could do was keep training, keep competing, and keep the pieces of his own life together. To the outside world, it seemed he was fine. He didn't have anything but smiles and JJ style on the ice. No one except his family knew how hurt he still was. It was his most successful season. Going into Worlds, he hadn't had anything but gold medals.

He was on the plane with his parents before he realized -- Yuri would be there. Would it be the Yuri of the exhibition program and actual competition, or would it be the Yuri who bare;y managed the podium at Europeans. Thinking about it now wouldn't make any difference. All he could do was rest on the plane and concentrate on his own skating. He needed to ignore how many times he had gone back to that exhibition to watch it -- captivated by the pain that Yuri had laid bare for all to see.


	2. The Arrival - Chapter 2

When JJ got to the hotel, there was the normal press -- and then there was some very not normal for an event like this press that all seemed to be out of Russia. Unlike usual, the hotel had blocked off the entrance to the lobby and was actually checking to make sure people were registered guests. Even without anyone saying anything, JJ was certain that this had to do with Yuri -- who was evidently not there yet.

The next morning, the press reporters were still waiting. As JJ and all the other skaters left the hotel to go to the unofficial practice there was still no sign of the other man. These were unofficial mandatory practices, there would be no reporters inside, and it was generally considered rude to take pictures of anything on the ice here. As JJ took his time in the rink, he tried to not let his mind wander. His music wasn't playing over the sound system, but it was in his headphones and he was going to use his ten minutes to the best of his abilities.

There were certain things that JJ expected in his life. It wasn't that he thought he needed them or they were owed to him, but he expected them because every other time that was what happened. Every time JJ got off the ice, his parents were waiting for him. Sure, there were a few times when they had other skaters and just hadn't been able to be there. However, this was worlds. The season was over for everyone except the competitors here. He was the only person his parents had here. He expected that they would be there -- when they weren't, he was worried. Then he saw both of his parents sitting several benches down as they talked to another skater. It only took a second to realize that he had found Yuri. 

Even as another skater did his practice in the rink, JJ watched as he was ignored by his parents, their attention focused on the Russian.

Sure it was strange, but that was fine. He could roll with this. He walked over to where his parents were sitting, a smile on his face as he waved, "Hey! Yuri! Did you see my practice?" 

The boisterous smile froze though as Yuri looked up at him, and JJ could fully take in the scene. His mother wasn't just near Yuri. She was holding his hand in one hand and had her other on his shoulder. He could see why. Yuri looked anything but fine. Those pale greenish eyes were wet, tears had already slipped down his cheek -- a fact only made more obvious by JJ's own father handing the younger skater tissues.

Instead of yelling, Yuri just shook his head. Instead of loud and abrasive, his voice was soft, "No, sorry -- I was talking to your mother."

This was not at all how things were supposed to be. JJ didn't know what to do, all he could think of was to ask, "Should I find your coach?" As soon as he saw how his mother's grip tightened on Yuri's arm, he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Yakov and Lilia are back in St Piter, they couldn't come with. Yakov is going to announce his retirement after this event."

"I'm sorry …" Of course, he knew that Yakov had been Yuri's coach for ages. There were countless memes of Yakov yelling at a thirteen-year-old Yuri in the kiss and cry. Not that Yuri had seemed to care at all even back then.

"JJ, dear?" His mother looked up at him, "Can you grab Yuri some water? He's going to be staying near us for the competition." While Nathalie's tone was soft -- JJ knew it was very serious. She was being protective, and no one with any sense ever went against his mother when she was like that.

"Of course, ma'man." He wasn't going to argue, he'd just do exactly as he was told.

No one offered any explanations as his father went over his practice notes - and it was brutally clear that the notes were from the first half only. His mother continued to fuss over Yuri. When it was the other man's time to practice, she was the one who walked with him to the ice.

With Yuri's skate guards in hand, Nathalie never left the side of the rink, keeping a hand on the entry door as she watched Yuri with that worried look to her.

JJ watched his mother for a moment, then he couldn't help but watch the rink. He knew people were going to sneak pictures or film. This was … this was not the program that Yuri had had at Europeans. In the past two months, it had been completely redone. He didn't know the music, but it was amazing. He didn't even stop to think about how this put his gold in danger. All he could do was watch Yuri -- but that was so true for so many people for so so many years. The man had always been captivating.

It started with a triple lutz-triple toe combination, but JJ would bet that at least one of those wouldn't be a triple when it came time to actually skate. Then a beautiful spread eagle before a quick burst of speed into the triple axel. In practice, there was a slight under-rotation, but the swing of his free leg carried him through as he popped into a flying sit spin. Then there was a triple flip before the camel spin that always looked amazing with how he could contort. Yuri hadn't lost any of his flexibility with whatever was going on. The final choreography made it clear the second half music was faster than the first and unsurprisingly, given his spinning abilities, it ended on another spin. 

What was surprising was that Yuri did not use the rest of his practice time. Instead, looking more exhausted than any of the other skaters had, he moved off the ice to rejoin JJ's mother. It was clear that she had taken the young man under her wing as she handed him his skate guards, helped him into his jacket, and then made sure he drank some water. 

When an official asked if Yuri was done, Nathalie took care of everything. No explanations happened at the rink. Alain hurried both men through getting changed into street shoes and then rushed them both to a shuttle bus back to the hotel -- except JJ was made to carry his own bag (which was fine) while Alain carried Yuri's (which was strange).

Dinner in the hotel restaurant continued the trend of no one saying anything about how the family had evidently adopted a Russian. It wasn't until his mother arranged for a take out box that she could bring up to Yuri's room, as if room service wasn't a thing, that JJ knew he had to be the one to ask. Once his mom had left them to bring Yuri his food, JJ followed his dad into his parent's hotel room, "So -- are either of you going to say anything about what is going on?"

"Jean, you know I would -- if it was ours to tell. Just, Yuri is going through a very difficult time right now."

"About his coach?" It seemed insane that all of this worry and fuss would be about a coach retiring. It wasn't as if the man was -- "Is Mr. Feltsman sick? Is …"

"No. It isn't the coaching thing. Mr. Feltsman is retiring and moving to Isreal evidently."

"They still have skating programs in Isreal." There were several Isreali skaters in seniors even.

"It's not that, Jean. Just -- Yuri has a lot of challenges in his personal life right now that make competing hard." His dad sighed, clearly wanting to say more, but unable to.

For a moment, he was ready to argue. How could his father say that? He had recently had a divorce. It had only been finalized a month ago. Then he paused -- no, if his dad looked like that, then whatever was going on was bad. This wasn't a competition for who had the worse life. If his parents thought Yuri needed compassion right now and support, then he was going to assume they were right. "OK." Without question, JJ went back to his room. They'd have a competition tomorrow. Instead, he spent time on social media, checking the fan sites to see what people were saying. Unsurprisingly, all the talk was about Yuri -- and most of it was bad.

**Russian Mess only does half his practice**

**Yuri Plisetsky looks ill**

**Russian Bitch too good to practice**

**Plisetsky arrived in Vancouver late**

That was enough of social media -- tomorrow was competition, and JJ had to pay attention to that.

The draw had not gone in Yuri's favor. He had the dreaded first spot. It meant that JJ was left down in the prep area with his father. His mother was the one who took Yuri up to be in the first group for warm-ups. Then, as JJ watched on the monitor, Yuri was the one to stay on the ice. It wasn't until then that he took his jacket off, handing it to Nathalie as he leaned over the boards waiting for his cue to skate to center ice. His costume was different than typical. 

Black pants with a sheer black shirt, just enough to look like a costume, but almost more typical of juniors. Yuri didn't need sequins and glitter though. Whatever had been going on with him in the practice was clearly gone. He was skating to a custom cut of Survivor. The intro instrumental section appeared longer, lasting through his combo and yes, it was a quad Lutz this time. The triple axel was where it changed to the lyrics. Yuri's expression screamed determination. This wasn't the old Yuri, JJ wasn't sure what he was watching as the man spun through his sit spin. He picked up speed, seeming to fly across the ice, then he launched himself into a quad flip. The speed and height were enough to make everyone pause. That jump with hands up like that and at that speed was almost insane. 

It wasn't clean, too much momentum and too much rotation, but only a hand down as Yuri swung his free leg hard enough to twist himself so he stayed up and straight into his camel before the step sequence with every move strong and in concert with the music perfectly. It wasn't really a surprise as the final spin ended perfectly on the acapella end with keep 'I'll keep on surviving' as the final words. 

The program had been so close to clean, and it was ambitious. The crowd momentarily lell quiet before Yuri's fans began to cheer. Yuri was met at the ice by JJ's mother, a fact that would explode on the internet. He was breathing so hard, his chest heaving as he let himself lean on Nathalie. She got his jacket around his shoulder as they waited for the technical panel to review.

It wasn't a record-breaking score -- but no one had expected that. It was a very respectable 95.45. It was impressive, and well deserved in JJ's opinion. While Yuri was taken back to recover by JJ's mother, the rest of the short programs continued. It was worlds, so so many people were qualified to skate. Fewer would be doing their long program -- but there was no way that Yuri would not be one of those.

After that, JJ lost track of Yuri, uncertain where his mother had taken the young man. He was too busy staying ready and warmed up. He was in the third group, so he had to wait for resurfacing as well. No one had come close to Yuri's score. It wasn't much of a surprise. Most of the higher-ranked skaters were in later groups.

When JJ skated out, Yuri was still in first place -- it didn't last though. JJ was focused and he had skated this program so many times. The technical review only took a few minutes and his score broke the three-digit mark. Other skaters would get close that day, but not only did JJ maintain his first place, no one managed to pass Yuri for second. The point spread for 2nd through fifth was only 2 points. It was close -- so very close.

While JJ and his father went back to the hotel, he had no idea where his mother or Yuri were. He knew better - he really did. He went online anyways to see what the internet was saying about today.

**Yuri Plisetsky botches jumps**

Honestly, JJ didn't think that one was fair. The only part that hadn't been clean had been the hand down on the quad flip, but -- no, this was just people being bitter.

He went through, watching as people compared Yuri's use of the song to other people and everyone was talking about how bad Yuri's choreography had been in comparison, but JJ didn't see it. As far as he honestly could tell, the program had been wonderful -- maybe a point or two underscored.

What he didn't expect to come across was a picture that was clearly taken secretly of Yuri and a woman with blond hair eating at a small cafe. According to the post, it was a little coffee place near the Sports complex in Saint Petersburg. The woman was identified as Yuri's ex-girlfriend -- the one he had broken up with just over a year ago. 

JJ stopped on the pictures, saving it to his phone incase it disappeared off the internet. It was -- confusing. While it was clear that nothing in the picture seemed romantic, he was almost certain there was something protective. Why Yuri would be protective, that was something he had no idea about. However, it was clearly there. As he went looking for more pictures, his searching now following links in vk groups where he couldn't read any of the words -- eventually, he found more. He was right. Yuri had brought the food to the table, he had opened the doors when they left. He had made sure she had gotten into a cab -- but there was no hug, no kiss -- nothing that would indicate he was getting back together with her. What purpose meeting with her had, JJ had no clue. 

While his mom disappeared frequently before the free skate, JJ just accepted it. He had his routine, and his father was there. That really was more than he needed.

For the free skate, both Yuri and JJ were in the final group. Multiple people had skated very well, but JJ wasn't too worried. He had had a much larger cushion than Yuri. His mother was with the blond while his father was with him. 

As soon as Yuri and his mother walked up, he turned to his father, "I want to watch this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He walked up the ramp, listening as the announce voiced, "Our next skater, representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky."

As Yuri skated to center ice, raising up his hands for a moment before taking his starting position, JJ made himself comfortable at the side of the rink, just watching. Slowly, Yuri started to move his arms, and then the skating started, quickly skating forward as he build build up speed quickly as the song suddenly became clear, the lyrics starting at the same moment Yuri threw himself into a triple axel, right off the start of the program an absolutely perfect jump, arms in the air before coming back to the ground with his free leg perfectly in position as he seemed to regain every last bit of lost momentum in time to throw himself up into a quad flip right as the lyrics moved to 'No I don't like you'. The look on the man's face clear that this song was chosen for a very specific purpose and that was to prove there was someone in this world he did not want any more in his life -- and JJ was positive it was the man's ex.

There couldn't be any question about Yuri's abilities now, not after hitting those first two jumps perfect. With a tempo change to the music, the first spin, the change foot sit spin where Yuri seemed to get impossibly low. Then as the music sped back up, so did he. JJ found himself holding his breath, this had to be the hardest combo coming up. Any later in the program and it would be too much. Then once again on an accusation of 'look what you made me do', Yuri was in another triple axel, then straight into a triple toe followed by a triple loop. Almost as if catching his breath for a moment, the program changed to the choreography segment -- which clearly would not be at the end when he was exhausted, but now. By JJ's calculations, that meant this was going to be an even higher technical score than he had expected. This was still the first half, and the technical alone should be over 40 already.

The second the music shifted back to faster, Yuri had another jump, this time triple salchow, the landing was a little over-rotated, and JJ wasn't sure if it had been intended to be a quad or if it was just the hard entry from the choreography. Regardless, the entry into the flying layback spin still was beautiful -- but Yuri's spinning had always been beautiful. Something was a little off on the exit from the spin, but very quickly, whatever was wrong was forgotten as Yuri threw himself into another quad, this time a Toeloop making it his second type of quad in the program -- except it was under-rotated. He could see how tired Yuri was. While it had been less obvious in the short, JJ was positive this was a result of everything that had been going on. Yuri wasn't in as good of condition as he had to be for this program. 

It was only the start of the second half and JJ was too focused on Yuri to even register the words, the quad Lutz Triple toe had a shaky exit, but it was almost certainly rotated enough. Then it was into the final spin of the program. Even as blinding fast as the man spun, JJ was positive it was used for Yuri to regroup his strength a little. The program never slowed down. There was no chance in it to catch your breath. As soon as the spin ended, Yuri was building speed with cross overs taking every bit of muscle he had in his legs. The final combination was so late in the program, even with it only being a triple, it was still so much. Triple Lutz with double axel after it and then with what hardly seemed enough time to get his speed back, the final jump of a quad loop and when that was landed with a hand down but enough rotations, JJ released the breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding.

There it was, now the final step sequence to the spoken section at the end of the song and it was over. Yuri's hair was plastered to his face, sweat-drenched and exhausted. His chest moving so deep as he wobbled as he started to skate to the kiss and cry. JJ's mom was there, helping him off the ice and into his skate blades, and arm around him as she led the clearly exhausted man to the chairs. 

JJ couldn't watch anything else. After just a minute to clean the rink of items, JJ was skating out for his own program while the young girls kept clearing flowers and cat plushies.

He heard the announcement of Yuri's score. He heard the total. He knew he'd be fine -- his program was several points higher on raw technical, and he was in better shape. For a few minutes though, Yuri was in first place at Worlds. 

It didn't last. By the time JJ's free skate was over and he was waving to the cheering crowd, he knew that he was in first place. He skated to the kiss and cry, getting hugged by his dad as they moved over to sit and wave. Photos were taken and then the scores announced. It was only a few minutes before the carpet was being unrolled and the podium was set up. 

As the top three skaters moved across the ice, JJ couldn't stop looking at Yuri. The man was still pale and a little less sure on skates than JJ would have liked to see him. As the got up onto the podium, JJ took his chance to ask him, "You OK?"

The first response was in Russian -- which only made JJ more concerned. Once he realized he was in the wrong language, Yuri nodded again, reaching down to offer a much too cold and clammy hand to JJ to help him up. "Yeah just yeah, I'm good."

He didn't call him out on the lie, instead making sure to be as careful as he could be with how he took Yuri's hand to get up onto the podium, "Congratulations."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"I didn't make a comeback that should be leaving people shocked."

"All they'll see if that I'm the first loser."

JJ wanted to argue with that, but what could he really say. Yuri's mind was made up All he could do was to make sure he brought him in closer when the three of them posed for pictures on the top step of the podium. Maybe that did help, he felt how Yuri leaned into the supporting touch, and how it seemed to calm him -- but then again, Yuri wasn't near as prone to yell lately. He was still angry. The rage was so clear. Whereas JJ's programs had been celebrations, Yuri's had been rebellions.

After the podium ceremony, they were getting changed in the locker room in preparation for their press conference when Yuri's phone rang. Half dressed, hair thrown up into a bun, Yuri answered in Russian -- and he sounded annoyed before whoever it was had a chance to say anything,

Neither JJ nor the French skater who had taken third had any idea what was being said. It was brutally clear that the woman on the other end was as good at screaming as Yuri had ever been. 

He expected Yuri to yell back, instead, he sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he rolled his eyes. One hand to his temple, he tried to respond in a calm tone. The calm started to crack as the woman on the other end kept yelling. 

While JJ didn't know Russian, he did know enough to realize Yuri was just telling her no. Over and over in various tones, he was saying 'no'. Then he set the phone down -- not even really needing the speakerphone, even just as a handset the call was still slightly audible in the now silent locker room. Yuri pulled on a T-shirt though and his team Russia jacket before picking up the phone again and speaking, still in that calm tone. With another sigh, Yuri said a few more words and then hung up the phone. He stood there, watching the phone and it rang again. He slid it to ignore. It rang again and he hit ignore again.

"If either of you has alcohol in your bags, I would be very happy." He sighed as he slid it to ignore one more time.

The French skater just shook his head, "Sorry. Women, what can you do?"

"Never again." Yuri shook his head as he set his phone on vibrate, but put it into the pocket of his jacket.

Without another word, Yuri was the first one to leave the locker rooms. They walked up to the room for the press conference with JJ's mother right at Yuri's side. Maybe a little bit of the woman's fussing over him made more sense now.

As they all sat, Nathalie stayed at Yuri's side and as soon as JJ caught a look at some of the people with Press credentials, he knew this was not going to be good. While the normal reporters were there, there was one clear section that only had eyes for Yuri -- and there was nothing kind about the way they looked at him.

The conference started normally. The major sports and skating outlets asking the three skaters the same generic questions that JJ was positive he could answer in his sleep. Then though, things changed the second one of those other reporters got a chance.

"Mr. Plisetsky? Is there any truth to the rumors that Yakov Feltsman's retirement is due to your ongoing drug problem."

JJ expected an explosion. He didn't get it though. Instead, Yuri just sighed and shook his head.

"No. First of all, I do not have any sort of a drug problem. I do not use drugs. I have a wonderful record of perfectly clean drug tests through both the international skating union and the Russian Federation of figure skating. Which, I believe, in addition to competing in a sport at an international level, might lend some … what is the word … proof that those allegations are full of it." Yuri sighed again. Clearly, he didn't want to let himself get emotional.

"However, yes, Yakov is retiring. I would say the timing of it has more to do with delaying the announcement until I found a new coach than anything else."

Yuri was still glaring at that reporter as one of the more reputable outlets asked, "Do you have a new coach, Mr. Plisetsky?"

"I am in talks. I am not at a point where I am ready to announce anything."

"Are you in talks with the Leroys?"

Maybe JJ should have expected that. It was reasonable considering how public his mother had been about being with Yuri. The pause from Yuri was more surprising. Instead of him saying anything, Nathalie was the one who spoke. "While nothing is certain of course, I will say we would be honored if we were considered as a landing spot for Yuri."

JJ tilted his head, it was a strange way of answering the question, but the press conference ended before anyone could ask anything else and Nathalie was hurrying Yuri through the room as she took him by the arm to lead him to the shuttle, trusting her husband and son would follow.

He didn't get any answers that night. Maybe his parents were trying to get another singles skater -- they didn't normally train singles though. He had two sisters and a brother in ice dance for juniors. The rest of the kids were learning individual skating -- but if they kept at it, it was expected they'd become ice dancers. He'd be surprised if most of them didn't quit once the hours got longer in juniors, but maybe they wouldn't. The thing that was surprising though was that Yuri was a singles skater. He was right now, if the people who did statistics were to be believed, the fifth-highest ranked senior. The only reason that Yuri wasn't second after this was because of all the competitions the man had missed this year.

The next day, JJ didn't have a chance to see Yuri's exhibition skate. The cheers though clearly meant it was yet another over the top and rebellious skate, but it was what was expected of the young Russian now. He had every thought that he was going to speak to Yuri at the banquet. If Yuri was honestly considering training in Canada, it would mean they would be sharing a rink part of the time. 

After his exhibition and then changing into clothes for the part after, JJ was surprised when he was met in the lobby by both of his parents, "Aren't you babysitting Plisetsky?"

"Yuri flew back early. He should be on his plane by now."

"What?" It made no sense unless Yuri hadn't planned to even be at the exhibition, but honestly, even if he hadn't had a top-three placing, it would not be unheard of for a gala committee to ask someone with that a reputation for entertainment to skate anyways.

"He had commitments in Saint Petersburg to take care of."

"What aren't you two telling me about this? I mean, Yuri might be coming to Canada? You didn't say no to those rumors, then you called it his landing spot? You made it sound like we run a halfway house for Russian skaters."

"Jean Jacques Leroy. I told you what I can tell you. You should know that by now. Have I ever lied to you? Some things are not my things to tell. Yes, we have offered to have a place for Yuri if he chooses Canada." Nathalie sighed, shaking her head and in a move very uncharacteristic of her, she walked towards the banquet room without her husband or son at her side, instead they were left to catch up to her.

The look that his father shot over to him made it very clear to JJ that he had done something wrong, and he needed to make it right.

As soon as they sat down, JJ let his gaze drop, "I'm sorry ma'man. You're right. If Yuri needs to come to Canada for whatever reason … I trust you to make the right decision." 

JJ still had no idea why his mother was being so protective over the young man. When late that night, her phone dinged and all she said was; Yuri landed safely', All JJ did was smile and nod. It wasn't likely Yuri would end up in Canada. Besides, if it affected him, he was sure his parents would say something.


	3. The Arrival - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yesterday's mistake of this getting posted accidentally after Resilience. I tried to post AND take cold meds at the same time. Feeling better and now posting the correct chapter to the correct fic :)
> 
> I'll be renaming the chapters here so that makes more sense and have one more thing to post Friday. Then it will be a little gap until posts on Monday

After worlds, JJ had been lost in the whirlwind of finally graduating. Somehow, he managed to do it on time, even though he had had to take summer classes every year. JJ was busy. He had his brand (which had taken a little bit if a hit with his divorce), but he and Izzy had managed to keep it mostly respectable, so that could be recovered.

His father was at a skating camp in Detroit with three of his siblings, but his mom was back home in Montreal -- and JJ was considering driving up now that everything was turned in for school. He still had June and July left on his apartment lease in Toronto, so it was a perfect reason to take a little bit of a break from the ice and concentrate on sponsors and his brand - maybe even have some fun. What he didn't expect was for his phone to ring at 9 AM with a call from his mother.

"Ma'man?" He had just talked to her last night. It was strange for her to be calling so soon after that.

"Jean, I need a favor. Marcus fell at practice today."

"Is he OK?" Instantly what JJ was doing was forgotten now that his 12-year-old little brother was hurt.

"They're x-raying his hand now, but I need you to drive up here. With your father out of town --"

"Of course. I'll just throw some stuff in a bag."

"I need you to drive to the airport." His mother at least sounded calm. Then again, JJ being willing to make the drive up was a huge relief.

"The airport?" He hadn't expected that.

"You should make it in time. Make sure the back seat has room and that you have room for luggage. It is such a good thing that we made you get a reasonable car."

JJ didn't mention that he had gotten a 'reasonable' car because he had been getting married and settling down so a fancy red sports car didn't seem like a good choice. 

"Who am I picking up?" Sometimes skaters flew in for practices and camps -- it would be strange to have that happening while his father was away though.

"Yuri Plisetsky."

"Yuri?" 

"I'll explain everything later, just -- remember what I always say about being nice." His mom's tone softened. "He won't be expecting you. I was supposed to pick him up at baggage claim, I'll text you the flight number. I don't know if he'll get a message before he gets to baggage though."

"Don't worry. Love you, ma'man."

As she thanked him, JJ threw everything into a bag. If traffic on the 401 was bad, he'd probably be late as it was so he had no time to waste. He didn't need much, and with rushing, he was out of his apartment in less than twenty minutes.

The 401 never disappointed though, and what should have been a four-hour trip turned into six. Assuming that Yuri got held up in customs, he'd still be there just on time. The flight had only landed twenty minutes earlier when JJ pulled into short term parking before sprinting to baggage claim.

He still had no idea why Yuri was coming to Montreal, or why it had been such a secret. No one had said anything on social media that he had seen. As he waited at the baggage claim, he checked his phone for missed texts and told his mom that he was there. He paused to look at Yuri's social media -- nothing had been posted there in much too long. 

He kept glancing up, looking at the people walking towards the baggage carousel, but it was mostly businessmen and families. He was pretty sure that he'd easily spot a surly Russian with long blond hair.

Maybe that was why he didn't notice Yuri until the man was right in front of him. "I take it your mother sent you?"

"Yeah -- " The sentence died on JJ's lips as he actually looked at Yuri, and nothing about how the man appeared was what he had expected. Yuri looking exhausted was expected. Yuri looking grumpy, also expected. The long hair tied up in a messy bun. totally expected. The rest though, not at all.

The fact Yuri was just wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt wasn't the stunning part. It was that in his left arm, he was holding a baby. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed either asleep or exhausted. Her blonde hair was short with gentle curls and she was wearing just a simple sundress. It explained the excessive amount of stuff Yuri already had with him. Two carry-ons were tied together and being dragged. A backpack and a car seat were strapped to the suitcases, and a diaper bag was over Yuri's other shoulder as he stood there looking at JJ with one hip popped.

"That's a baby." That was not what JJ meant to say, it was what came out of his mouth though.

"So your mother didn't explain, I take it?" he rolled his eyes as the little girl started to move. "Shit - I need a luggage cart."

"How many more bags do you have?"

"Two, those two, the red and gold."

"If you have those, I can grab…" JJ hurried to the belt as the two large suitcases came into view. There was no way this was anything resembling 'packing light'. The suitcases were so heavy as he pulled them off the belt that he was positive they had to have incurred weight fines as well. "Let me get something" Leaving Yuri for a moment with the suitcases, he hurried off to grab a luggage cart and bring it over. It was a very good thing he had gotten a larger vehicle. This was much more luggage than he had expected.

By the time JJ returned to where he had left Yuri and the luggage, it was clear the little girl was awake. Not only was she awake, but she was upset.

Yuri had dropped all the bags at his feet, both hands now busy with the baby as he bounced and rocked her, softly speaking Russian to her as JJ approached. "Finally. Stay here with the stuff I have to change her." Without waiting for JJ to say anything, Yuri left the pile of luggage carrying only the child and the diaper bag as he walked off to the nearest bathroom -- the little girl's wails clearly able to be heard. 

It was almost impossible to miss the looks people were giving Yuri. A young man with a child that was clearly that upset was something people seemed very prone to judging.

While Yuri was away, JJ loaded up all the suitcases on the cart, managing to get almost everything on it and wondering how in the world Yuri had managed to get through customs with this much stuff and a baby. It was all loaded, the backpack needing to be slung over JJ's shoulder when Yuri returned.

"Sorry -- she's had a rough day." He took a deep breath before reaching for the cart. "Thank you. I -- thank you."

"No! I got it. You have her, let me push the cart." Of all the things in the world JJ thought he would ever have to deal with, Yuri having a child with him was about the last thing he would have imagined.

"Thank you. I -- I thought your mother was going to be here?"

"Marcus hurt himself at the rink, so she called me. Everyone else with a license is in Detroit right now." He kept looking at the baby. She was adorable, but the frown on her face and the little pout -- JJ so wanted to point out how she looked like Yuri, but he was positive he'd get smacked if he did.

"Is he OK?" Yuri shifted the girl to his other shoulder. Now that she was calmed down again, the exhaustion was even more clear.

"He's getting a cast for now, they see an orthopedic surgeon tomorrow to find out if it needs surgery. I was looking at the picture of the x-ray though while waiting for you and -- I would bet it does."

"That sucks." As soon as they stepped outside, the little girl tried to hide her face in Yuri's shoulder and started to fuss. "Yes, yes, that mean sun is just soo bright. JJ, can you hand me a blanket from the diaper bag?"

"Uh … sure." He reached in, pulling out a pink blanket with a little girl and a cartoon bear on it. As he handed it over to Yuri, finally JJ asked, "So … she's yours?" He had no idea why it was so awkward to just ask if the little girl Yuri was carrying was his.

With a deep breath and an exhale, Yuri nodded. "She's mine. Her name is Alyona. Honestly, I am surprised your mother didn't say anything. I -- didn't think this was going to be a surprise to anyone."

"I don't know what she said to anyone else. I don't live at home -- that's where I'm taking you, right?"

"Yeah. She said she had a guest house in the back." He wasn't going to say a word about how strange the entire concept that you could have a 'guest house' was. How people could just live with an entire extra house.

"If I had stayed in Montreal for school, I was going to end up living there. Until things didn't work out, that is where Emma's skating partner had been staying."

"Well, that's perfect since I'm the replacement."

"Ice dance? With my sister?" JJ paused, his hand on the luggage cart as he reached the car. 

Yuri just stood there, the blanket covering the cranky little girl. "Yes, your mother wasn't joking when I said I needed a … what phase did she use? Landing place? Something like that."

"You aren't an ice dancer."

"I'm an ice skater. I have more dance training than most people. Your parents offered a job with some very nice benefits and a few perks, so -- it turns out it's the best for Alyonushka and me to fly out here." He walked over, grabbing the car seat before moving to the back seat of the sport utility vehicle to both lay the child down on the back seat and manhandle her car seat into position as he fought with getting it secured.

"Do you need help with that?" Somehow, JJ managed to get the luggage in the back except for the backpack and the diaper bag With both of those over his shoulder, he was watching Yuri as the man seemed to be pressing a knee into the car seat and doing something with the seatbelt.

"No, I got it. Just tightening it a little."

JJ left him to it, getting rid of the luggage cart before returning to the car to see Yuri was evidently happy now with the car seat and a very grumpy little girl was buckled in. As he placed a stuffed bear in her arms, the child seemed to find the bear acceptable and hugged it tightly, the pout never leaving her face.

"You look exhausted"

"Thanks, Leroy." Yuri just rolled his eyes. "She's just really tired. She didn't sleep well at all on the flight and I don't have any idea what fucking time it should be. So we're both jet-lagged."

"Come on, it's about an hour … at this time of the day, two hours, but let's get to my parents. She texted me that they got back there with Marcus so …"

"Yeah, let's see how this goes." Yuri dropped his tone, murmuring something in Russian to the little girl before kissing her forehead.

"Is she normally a good traveler?"

"She's never left Saint Petersburg before this."

"Oh -- did she … stay with her mother?"

As Yuri got into the passenger seat finally, JJ started up the car. "Are you going to just try and dig for information instead of just asking flat out how the fuck this happened?" Yuri didn't sound like he was actually mad. Instead, he just looked exhausted. His head was back against the seat and his eyes closed as he sighed.

Almost as soon as they were driving out of the parking lot, the little girl started to cry. Yuri didn't even try to hide the sigh before he started speaking in Russian, repeating the 'word' 'Bubu' a few times before he was reaching into the diaper bag and pulling out a bottle to add a formula mix to bottled water and handing it back to the little girl. With JJ's suitcase and Yuri's backpack, there wasn't really enough room for him back there as well.

The girl took the bottle though, even if Yuri had to slide most of the way out of his seatbelt to get it back to her.

JJ glanced back to see the little girl drinking greedily now. "So she's happy for a moment. Why are you really in Canada?"

"Lilia and Yakov are moving to Israel. It's better for his health and she has nothing really holding her to Saint Petersburg -- except me. So, having a place to go means they could do what's best for them. I couldn't stay there alone, I mean -- sure I have a few friends, but I can't do this without some sort of help. I mean, maybe I could, but still, keep up the international skating? You saw how shit this year was." He sighed again.

"So -- ma'man was serious when she meant a landing place."

"Of course she was. She's an honest woman. She needs someone to skate with Emma. She needs someone to teach ballet. Guess what I can do -- both of those."

"And in return?"

"In return, I get help with Alya, I get a place to stay. We get fed. I have access to your one sister to babysit at a pretty reasonable rate if I want to do something fun, and I have help from your mother if it's for competition. And …" Yuri paused before he said the next part. "And I have a rush method of getting a Canadian passport."

"Why would you want that?"

"Your parents and Emma want that so we can skate in the Olympics. I want that so that if Alya's mother ever changed her mind and tries to challenge me on the custody arrangement, I have that to keep her here and not there."

"So you and the ex?"

"She -- she's the one who leaked those photos. She sold private information to tabloids. She also … no, I shouldn't speak badly of her in front of the baby."

"That sucks." He knew that didn't even begin to cover what Yuri had just told him. JJ kept driving, merging onto the highway so that he could slowly crawl through rush hour traffic to get back to his parents' house. If this was anyone else, he probably would have suggested they stop someplace and eat instead of fighting the traffic. However, it wasn't. It was Yuri Plisetsky, and if anyone had ever resisted his efforts to be nice, it was this man. Not to mention the baby in the back seat, and no, JJ's mind had not managed to grasp that fact. The baby in the backseat was Yuri's. 

JJ was busy concentrating on traffic, but as he glanced over to Yuri to make small talk, he realized, the man's eyes were closed and he was completely lax in the passenger seat. Looking into the rearview mirror to see the baby, JJ saw the little girl perfectly imitating her father. The half drank bottle was on its side on the seat, the girl was sound asleep. One fist was shoved into her mouth, but the other arm was just flung to the side. Both of them sound asleep as JJ turned down the radio and little and finished the drive home in silence.


	4. The Arrival - Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 1 end - and the finish for posting for this week.  
> Part 2 will begin posting next week :) So it's not really an 'epilogue' at the end, just a chapter epilogue :)
> 
> So it's 'The arrival' 'Settling in' 'Taking chances' 'unnamed' and 'unnamed' -- so 5 parts all about 15K each if that makes sense :)
> 
> So yes, I didn't FINISH for the bang, but I came close.  
> Next week has the art for this.

When JJ drove up to the place, he pulled around to the guest house. Parking in front of the little two-bedroom bungalow, he wasn't surprised to see his mom hurry out of the back door of the main house. 

It was almost seven at night, so everyone had probably had dinner already -- which did make him feel a little bad that he hadn't stopped to get Yuri something to eat (and he was hungry too). As soon as he stepped out of the car, his mother hugged him, "Thank you so much. Marcus is resting in the living room. I told your dad we were fine without him coming home and to just stay with everyone in Detroit for the camp."

"Of course. I can stay for a few days and help if you want, it's no problem." Honestly, JJ could work from wherever he wanted to. He had half been considering moving back here and seeing if he could claim the guest house -- but that wasn't going to be happening now.

A brief expression of worry passed over Nathalie's face as she looked at Yuri inside the car. "He looks so tired." However, she smiled as she walked around to the other side of the vehicle, JJ right behind her before she opened the backdoor, the noise just loud enough to accidentally wake up both Yuri and the little girl. "Oh, she is so precious." She reached in and carefully unbuckled the Alyona.

"Oh …" Yuri sat up, blinking as he realized that they were here and Nathalie Leroy was there. "I'm sorry, I …"

"Hey, it's fine." JJ tried to give Yuri his best smile. "You're both exhausted. She slept the whole ride here."

Yuri was less than excited about that, "I just hope she sleeps tonight." It was rather clear from how he said it that he didn't expect her to sleep tonight at all.

"It'll be fine. You're here now. Why don't you let JJ haul your things in and I'll show you around the guest house." Nathalie's voice was soft and gentle, a soft kiss pressed to the baby's blonde curls.

Without waiting for either Yuri or JJ to agree, Nathalie was carrying the little baby girl into the guest house. There wasn't much to see, but Nathalie walked through the house, showing Yuri where everything was. There was a small washer and dryer in the kitchen, and a comfortable living room with a television. There was a pack and play set up in the living room already, and JJ was near positive that was not something left over from his youngest brother. 

He hauled all the suitcases into the living room, catching bits and phrases of his mother's tour. The best thing about the guest house was that it had two bedrooms -- while at one point that had meant that JJ had thought he could share it with his sister Emma, now it was clear that meant that Yuri and the little girl had their own rooms.

The bed had been cleared out of the smaller room but there was an oak crib in there instead. Someone had already set the room up with the most essential things that were needed. A rocking chair was in one corner, and a dresser with a changing pad on top of it was along a wall A plush kitten was in one corner of the bed.

Yuri leaned on the doorframe, more concerned with this room than his own. JJ paused as he watched as Yuri set the little girl down, saying something to her in Russian as he watched he crawl across the room to where there was a pile of toys. Then he witnessed something he never thought he would see. Yuri turned to Nathalie and just moved to hug her, whispering his thank-yous as so much stress the man had been carrying left him. 

Maybe this explained so much. Yes, it did -- this was why all the stress recently from Yuri. This was why he had seemed so exhausted at worlds. This -- this was what no one knew about Yuri.

"I have dinner at the main house, if you want to come over and eat? I know JJ is hungry too."

"Is it alright if I take a few minutes to unpack?"

"Of course, Yuri. How about you get settled in. We'll go over to the main house, and just come over in -- maybe an hour?"

"That sounds perfect." Yuri smiled at Nathalie as he gave her another hug, then gave half a smile to JJ. "Thanks for picking me up. I know it wasn't exactly convenient."

"No problem. Glad I could do it." JJ shot him a smile, but then found himself being led out of the guesthouse by his mom. They both left Yuri in the guest room to settle in -- and it was so strange to him that Yuri Plisetsky, the one skater that he was positive hated him, was living in the guest room at his parent's house.

As they walked back to the main house, JJ looked over to his mom, "You knew at Worlds?"

"Yes. His choreographer reached out to me." Nathalie smiled softly, looking over at JJ. "It wasn't my secret to tell you. Your father knew."

Nodding, JJ held open the door to the house for his mother, "I'm surprised you invited him in like this."

"Why wouldn't I?"

JJ paused as he thought it through, "I -- I guess you're right. I had gotten so used to think of him as a troublemaker, but …"

"Yes, he made mistakes." 

JJ looked at his mom, finally nodding, "But he's making the right decisions now."

"Exactly."

With a nod, JJ carried his bag up to his old room. He tossed it next to his bed, just taking the time to grab a quick shower and get into something more comfortable. If Yuri wasn't going to be over to the house for an hour or so, he had time to get cleaned up from the long drive and then find his little brother and check up on the arm injury.

By the time the back door opened again, JJ and Marcus were playing Mario Kart in the living room and the smell of something delicious was coming from the kitchen.

"You are a jerk! The only reason you are winning is because I can only use one arm!" Marcus wasn't actually mad, instead he was laughing as he pulled into first. Even one-handed, he still seemed to be better at this game than his oldest brother.

Their youngest brother, Charlie, had joined them on the couch, but he was just watching the two play.

As soon as the back door opened, both of the younger boys were on their knees, looking over the back of the couch at the new person who walked in.

Yuri stepped into the house and it was clear that not only had he changed clothes, but he had gotten a shower as well. His hair was still damp so it was just thrown back. Black T-shirt and black leggings were so normal for the young man that part of JJ wanted to ask if he owned anything else. The little girl looked less annoyed. Even with the pink diaper bag over her father's other shoulder, she was on his hip, holding onto that black T-shirt as she looked around. 

Now that JJ really had a chance to look at her, there were differences. Her eyes were more blue than Yuri's and lighter in color. Her hair was also a lighter blonde, but maybe that was just because of her age. If he was remembering right though, Yuri's ex had pale hair and blue eyes. She had a pacifier in her mouth, but seemed more intent on biting it than being soothed.

"Charlie, Marcus, this is Yuri. Yuri, this is Charlie, he's the youngest and he's nine. This is Marcus and his broken wrist and he's twelve. The little girl is ..." JJ suddenly paused, unsure if he should be introducing her or not.

With an eye roll, Yuri made that answer more than clear. "This is Alyona, my daughter. We're staying in the guesthouse and with luck, things will work out with your, oldest I think, sister Emma for me to be her dance partner for the next few seasons."

"Where's her mom?" The first words out of Charlie's mouth made even Marcus flinch a little. 

Before JJ could say anything, Yuri answered as if it were a completely normal question. "She is back in Russia. It is just Alya and I here. Her mother and I are not together anymore, and I am the one who is responsible for my daughter. So Alya and I are both living here."

It made sense when JJ stopped to think. There was no way that the first questions Yuri had ever gotten about his situation were from Charlie. This was probably more normal for him.

"Why isn't she on your Wikipedia page?" This time the question was much more accusatory and from Marcus.

"Marcus, that really isn't--"

"No, it's OK." Yuri cut off JJ's protest with a wave of the hand. "She isn't on my Wikipedia because we've been pretty much hiding her existence. If people knew about her, the paparazzi would have been after her in Russia and trying to get pictures. I shouldn't have as much of a problem here -- so she isn't going to be a secret for much longer." Yuri smiled at the twelve-year-old, evidently not bothered by the question at all. Well, he tried to smile. It was Yuri and it ended up looking more tired.

He was saved by any more questions by the baby starting to cry, her hand coming up to throw the pacifier as far away as she could as she decided screaming her lungs out was a better option. "Yes yes. I know, you're hungry."

As Yuri walked over to pick up the pacifier, the baby still on one hip, Nathalie walked out of the kitchen, "I picked up some baby food. I wasn't sure what she was eating."

"Mostly formula. She's had oatmeal and buckwheat porridge. Lilia's given her some fruit…" Yuri followed Nathalie into the kitchen to look at what was there as JJ followed. Neither of them seemed upset that the baby was crying. Yuri was bouncing here even as he looked at the foods. This was not what JJ had expected at all. He had expected the little girl to just be handed over to his mother and for Yuri to step back. That wasn't happening as Yuri walked over to start mixing formula and rice baby cereal together into a thin porridge so he could put the little girl into the high chair and start feeding her.

JJ watched as the girl spit out the first two spoonfuls before deciding that yes she would try it to her father's clear relief. Yuri let out a deep breath. "Well, she seems to like this."

"We can go to the store tomorrow and see what else to get her." Even as Nathalie said it, she was putting a casserole pan onto the table with some sauce and noodles in it. "I made something easy for you two since I wasn't sure what time you'd be getting in."

"Thank you."

JJ blinked as he realized Yuri managed the thank you before he had. "Yes, thank you ma'man."

"Of course, dear. You two eat. I need to get the rest of the kids getting ready for bed." 

As his mother left, JJ sat down, watching Yuri feed the baby. He dished up two plates of food. Setting one in front of Yuri, he watched the young man for a second, "What did you say her name was again?" While he had heard him introduce the little girl as one name, he hadn't actually heard Yuri use that name since.

"Alyona. Alya for short. Or Alyonushka."

"Allyona."

"Alyona." This time he said it a little slower so the L sound merging right into the soft y could be heard better.

"Alyona." When Yuri nodded at JJ's pronunciation being close enough, he added, "It's pretty."

"It was my mother's."

"Oh --" JJ didn't know what to say to that. Not once had he ever heard Yuri mention his mother. His wins were always dedicated to his grandfather.

"It's fine." He wasn't eating yet, instead, all of his focus was on the little girl as he tried to get her to eat, a soft string of Russian slipping from his lips as he got the little girl to take tiny spoonful after tiny spoonful.

In all honesty, it reminded JJ so much of his parents. He remembered when his youngest brothers and sister had been babies and how they'd be in that same high chair being fed in such a similar way. "She's beautiful."

That got Yuri to smile, "You say that even after hearing her scream for half the time you've known her."

"So she takes after you." 

JJ's gamble of a tease paid off as Yuri laughed, "Oh the beautiful part or the always screaming part?"

"Both of course." JJ tried to cover his surprise that he had actually said that.

Yuri was still smiling as he moved his daughter to his shoulder to burp her, taking bites of food now in between everything as if he never had time to just eat like a normal human anymore.

"I could hold her for you so you can eat?" He'd already eaten while he had been watching Yuri with his daughter. He didn't know if Yuri would take him up on the offer. There was a short pause, but then a nod as Yuri stood up to walk over to where JJ was. "Just keep her upright since she just ate. She's … be gentle or she'll throw up. Her stomach is a little delicate."

"Of course. I did make it through how many brothers and sisters?"

"And exactly zero of them were Alyona Yuryevna Plisetskaya so she will chew you up and spit you out if you do it wrong." Maybe most parents wouldn't have as much of a smile that their baby was difficult, but Yuri clearly liked that she was … unique.

"Plisetskaya? Oh, that's the girl version of your name." Maybe JJ wasn't the best at Russian, but while he had expected her to be a Plisetsky, he had been in skating long enough to know that the girl's always had slightly different forms of their family name.

As JJ took a hold of the little girl, she seemed to almost melt into his shoulder, her tiny face near his neck as he held her gently. "She's so sweet." He was looking at the baby as he said it, almost missing the look on Yuri's face as he glanced back. It was so rare to see Yuri looking vulnerable. He did though, just for that moment. The tension gone, just the exhaustion and softness under the harsh visage he normally wore. Maybe it was more than that though.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh -- yeah. You just look…" It was clear that Yuri was trying to think of a way out of whatever he had almost said.

"I look?"

"Sorry, just I'm tired." As if the soft moment had never existed, Yuri walked over to scarf down his food, and seconds, as fast as he could.

"You don't have to rush."

"I don't want to keep you longer than I have to."

"Yuri, it's fine. If you need help. If you need to eat. If you need to rest -- just, say something. You're out here helping Emma. The least we can do is hold the baby for a little." JJ knew that was what his mom would want him to say, but honestly -- this felt good. How that little warm bundle curled into him, her hand gripping his shirt tightly as she shoved the fabric into her mouth -- he loved it. "How old is she?"

"She was born on September 1st, so nine months."

"She's small …" JJ wasn't going to say more about how she should probably be a little further along in a few ways. Unsolicited advice like that was never good.

"I'm small, her mother's small … she was due in November." Yuri said the last bit as if it wasn't 'major' that Alya had evidently been two months early."

"She's doing good?"

"She is."

"So she was … six weeks when you missed Skate America?" He let his hand softly stroke the little girls hair.

"Yeah. She was still in the hospital. I was going to fly out, but she caught a respiratory virus, and I was not leaving the country while she was on oxygen."

"So that's why the Russian Federation said medical reasons. No one believed it."

"Yeah -- I wasn't leaving the hospital right then, so there wasn't much else they could say. I wasn't practicing. I was just there…" He shrugged. Yes, Yuri knew him sitting in a hospital room for hours and hours every day wasn't medically necessary. He also knew there had been zero likelihood that he would have done anything else.

"You were where you had to be. There's always another year of skating. You're still young …" Then JJ paused, looking over at Yuri. "You're barely eighteen." Not only did the man still have years of being a senior left, had he not pushed himself to move up to seniors, he could have still been competing this year as a junior. No wonder his mother had been so protective of him at worlds. He was so young, and right now, without any of the rage he normally carried -- exactly how young was so brutally clear.

"Skating Federation wasn't happy. I mean, I could have probably made the Grand Prix Final."

"There's always next year."

"Yeah -- besides, she's only going to be this little once." He paused to pick up the dishes to carry them to the sink. "She's asleep."

"Is that bad?"

"No -- I'll just carry her back to her room and get some sleep while I can." 

Carefully, JJ let Yuri transfer Alyona to his arms, keeping the little girl sleeping. 

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

He watched as Yuri left to walk back to the guest house. The sun was still up in the sky, but between travel and jet lag, they were both so tired. JJ watched to make sure they got into the house safely before walking back to the living room. The youngest kids were off causing chaos in the family room before bed, but Nathalie was sitting on the couch as if she were waiting for him. "Do you understand worlds now?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" That was not the response that Nathalie had been expecting.

"Yeah, thank you. He -- he needs someone and it's not really a secret that Yuri doesn't have … a lot."

It had been so easy to believe the Yuri was self-destructing. No real parental supervision and just enough fame and money to make it so possible for him to be so much trouble.

"He doesn't need someone telling him how many mistakes he's made. He needs …"

"A soft landing place, ma'man. Thank you." JJ walked over, wrapping his mother in a hug. She had never judged him harshly. Not when he kept changing coaches, not when he moved back home, not when he got engaged to Isabella way too early, and not when that hadn't worked out. He knew his mistakes. She had just been there for him when he needed her. It shouldn't have been a surprise she would do the same for someone else who needed that.

"He can be useful here. Emma needs a partner. Maybe that will work out, maybe it won't. We need someone to help with the dance work -- and Yuri has had one on one training in dance with one of the best dancers in the world. He's going to be working for everything here --"

"Of course he is. It's Yuri. He would have never taken a hand out." JJ knew that. For everything he knew about that young man, he knew that Yuri had his pride.

"Exactly." With that, Nathalie kissed his forehead, "Now get some rest."

JJ nodded, heading up to his room. He'd spend some time watching TV and scrolling on his phone. All that driving had him worn out though.

* * *

**Part 1 epilogue**

What JJ would never know was how Yuri locked the door of the guest house behind him, then gently placed the sleeping child in her crib. Pausing, as tears fell, hitting the mattress next to her, he took a deep breath and then left the room. He softly closed the door, making sure the noise wouldn't wake her before sliding down the wall. Huge sobs wracking his body as he cried, desperately trying to not make a noise even as he fell to the floor. It was too much. All of this was too much, but he had to do this. He had to manage this. Now, in a country where his accent gave him away at every turn as an outsider, far away from everyone he considered to be at all family -- here he was, more alone than he had ever been in his life. 

Everything felt so hopeless. There was always next year, that's what people kept telling him. Why did they keep saying that? It wasn't fair -- none of this was fair. He had done everything. He had given up so much for that little girl, but even with a second at worlds, he was seen as a failure. She deserved better, but he was all the little girl had.

Finally, shaking from how hard he'd been crying, he managed to stand up. All he could do was collapse on the couch, desperate for at least a little sleep before his daughter woke up again. It wasn't her fault. No, none of this was her fault. The blame was solely on him, and it killed him that she had to suffer for his mistakes.


	5. Finding his place - Chapter 5 (ART)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our notes! Welcome to part 2.
> 
> First: This is for an event and the ever amazing [ Puppysicle ](https://twitter.com/puppysicle) drew art so here it is! Please give her all the love for this amazing image!
> 
> The Leroy Children -- a list.
> 
> JJ - about to turn 22  
> Emma - 18  
> Angelica -16 (older twin)  
> Andre - 16 (younger twin)  
> Alysa - 14 (Adopted)  
> Marcus - 12 (adopted)  
> Charlie (Luke Phillip) - 9 (Adopted)

Please give all the love for this Picture to Puppysicle!

Yuri had been in Canada for a little over three weeks. It was a holiday weekend though and JJ was moving back to Montreal. By the time all of the cardboard boxes were moved into the townhouse only a twenty-minute drive from his parents, he was exhausted and it was well past lunchtime. Alain and Nathalie had been helping him along with all of his brothers and sisters. Even Emma was here. Finally finished, JJ leaned up against the counter. "Should I order pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll have you situated here for the night in no time." Alain was already moving to go through boxes to start pulled kitchen supplies out to put them away.

Nathalie seemed to have other ideas. "Maybe we should take a break. It's been so long since all the kids are home at once, let's go out."

The twins, back now from Detroit, more than agreed to that, jumping with excitement that they were going to be going out -- and they had a million suggestions of where to go.

All of the younger kids seemed excited even as Emma sighed. 

Nathalie was the one who actually acknowledged the sigh, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

"We've all been gone from the rink all day …"

Alain looked down at his watch, "lessons will be over in another thirty minutes, so …"

"I thought you just canceled everything for today?" JJ was looking from Emma to his mother, and with how they were exchanging glances, JJ had a good idea of what was going on.

"Yuri said he could take care of everything. All the classes are smaller because a lot of people are out of town for the weekend." Alain picked up a box of dishes, opening it to start putting away plates.

"Emma, love? Why don't you pick up Yuri and his daughter and meet us at the restaurant."

Charlie moaned at that, "I don't want to go with the baby! She is always crying!"

"She's a baby, Charlie. You cried when you were little too." Emma snapped at her little brother.

"She isn't one of us!"

"Charles Luke Philip Leroy!" Nathalie scolded him in an instant.

"She isn't! They're both just here because Emma can't keep a partner!" Charlie turned and run, throwing himself into the extra room in the townhouse and slamming the door.

"I'll go talk to him, Emma." Nathalie sighed, moving to follow her youngest. 

Emma just sat down on the couch, "So … should I try calling Yuri or are we not?" 

"Let's just wait for a few minutes, see what your mother says." Alain didn't seem surprised by any of this.

Marcus had been mostly sitting, still having a broken wrist in a cast. "Charlie is just mad because he isn't the baby anymore."

While the rest of the children didn't agree -- they didn't voice their disagreement. 

In the end, Charlie was talked out of the room and apologized. They all ended up back in his parent's van, but even with it being able to carry ten people, that still meant they won't have room for both Yuri and Alyona. The solution to that became clear when they reached the rink. His mom's old minivan was there in one of the staff spots. It made sense. Yuri would need to drive something, more than likely. Unless his parents and Emma wanted to drive him and Alyona everywhere.

As soon as they pulled up, Emma quickly volunteered, "How about if JJ and I just grab them and meet off of you at the restaurant?"

Charlie agreed to that fast enough that Nathalie shot him a glare. It was quickly agreed to, and as soon as JJ and his sister got into the rink, they were greeted by organization. Ice time was over for the day, so everyone was in the off ice dance room. Yuri had seven 8-10 year olds stretching on the mats while some kid's version of popular pop songs played. As he walked around, helping the kids, he had Alyona in his arms, and she was fussing -- but the music mostly drowned her out. 

There were only five minutes left of class, so most of the parents were already there to pick up their children, sitting in the waiting room or watching from the other side of the glass wall. Maybe it wasn't a surprise, but as soon as JJ walked in, the parents turned to him, everyone seeming to want to shake his hand or have a few words with him about how happy they were to have their children training with JJ's parents.

JJ was still shaking hands and chatting as the kids came running out of the room to gather up all their things and head home. Too busy with the parents, JJ didn't even notice at first that Emma slipped into the dance room to talk to Yuri, not until the last of the parents were leaving and Emma had walked out carrying the little girl -- and yes, Alyona looked like she had been crying all day.

"Yuri has a teether in the freezer in the office. He's just getting changed really fast up there." She bounced the little girl who didn't seem comfortable no matter how Emma held her, constantly shifting her weight and softly crying.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctor said so on Tuesday." Emma readjusted the baby again. "She -- mom says she's a difficult baby."

"Here, let me try." Maybe he shouldn't have. He did anyways as he reached out for the little girl. As Emma handed her over, he carefully took her and brought her to his shoulder, holding her close as she continued to protest. Then, slowly, she settled as she gripped his shirt and shoved it into her mouth to shove the fabric as hard as she could against her front gums. 

"Oh, poor baby." Softly, he stroked her back, just letting her gnaw on his shirt. It didn't matter if it got covered in baby drool. Her being marginally more comfortable was much more important. 

Just as JJ had Alyona calmed down, much to the amazement of Emma, Yuri hurried out of the back. He had changed, now wearing jeans and a faded band T-shirt, but his hair seemed less sweaty and was up in a ponytail. "Hey, sorry -- I …" Yuri stopped as he looked at JJ holding the baby, stopping mid-sentence as he swallowed, eyes locked on how JJ looked holding his child.

"Alya really seems to like JJ." There was a lit to his sister's words, but JJ wasn't sure why.

"It's not her fault she cries. She doesn't know any other way to let people know something is wrong. She's absolutely beautiful." JJ was looking down at Alyona, gently stroking her curls so he missed how Yuri was watching that. His sister didn't miss the softness in Yuri's gaze though.

"Thank you." Yuri's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he said it.

"Come on, let's get to the restaurant before we're late." Emma was smiling at that as she led the way back to the car, Yuri carrying his skate bag while JJ carried Alyona. Everyone was quickly situated as they drove the short distance to the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, it was clear what corner the Leroy family had taken over. It was already seven of them, and three more chairs and a high chair -- it was a large enough area that it was impossible to not be a little noticeable. As the hostess asked them how many, Emma just pointed at the back corner, "We're the rest of the crazy." Yuri had carried Alyona in, since his skate bag was just being left in the van. He was more than used to carrying her diaper bag as well as her.

Since they were the last ones there, Yuri, of course, was sitting next to the high chair with Nathalie on the other side of the highchair. Emma grabbed the seat furthest away, so JJ was left with the seat between Emma and Yuri, "Heh, are you sure you want me to split up the new on-ice couple?"

Yuri just rolled his eyes as Emma huffed, "I think Yuri and I spend more than enough time together. You sitting between us won't hurt anything."

As Yuri was pulling out baby food from the bag and glasses of water were being set down and the waitress started to take everyone's beverage orders, JJ tried to make conversation, "So how is ice dance going?"

"It's fine." Yuri didn't elaborate.

Emma just sighed.

"Ma'man?" He looked over at his mom.

"Just a second dear." She ordered, then Yuri -- everyone either getting some sort of burger. It was probably the least healthy thing JJ had ever heard Yuri order. Normally he only saw the man at competitions with Lilia at his side and eating something almost annoyingly healthy. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with a burger with bacon and cheese -- he just hadn't expected it.

"Is she still having problems with those teeth?" Nathalie leaned in, taking the spoon from Yuri as she tried to get the baby to eat since Yuri wasn't having any luck. When she slapped the spoon hard enough that it flew from Nathalie's hand and Yuri had to quickly get out of his chair to grab it, he just nodded. "Yeah -- it's going exactly as well as everyone thinks it is."

"Ignore what people say. Yuri, you're great with her." Even as Emma said it though, Alyona started to cry so Yuri picked her up. JJ did not miss the worried glance Emma gave to their mother.

"I'm going to step out with her for a minute." Without saying anything else, Yuri carried the baby out

Emma sighed again, looking at her mother once Yuri was gone.

As Nathalie started to get up, JJ stood up instead, "I'll keep him company. You stay here." 

Without letting anyone disagree, JJ stood up, grabbing a basket of rolls from the table and he carried it out with him as he walked out the front door to look for Yuri. It wasn't hard to find him, he was just a little ways from the front door, pacing back and forth as he tried to calm the baby.

Before JJ got there, he heard the mutters of an older couple as they walked by him to enter the restaurant. The comments of how irresponsible to have a baby that young enough to make JJ pause -- of course, he had thought similar. He tried to convince himself for a moment that it was just because he knew Yuri more than those strangers though. He knew how difficult Yuri was, and how a child would complicate his life, and Yuri hadn't been married or even engaged -- but did that really make a difference? He had been engaged then married -- and neither of those things meant that he wasn't alone now. 

He paused there, watching as Yuri sat on a bench, his attention completely on his daughter as he wriggled a little stuffed kitten in front of her, trying to distract her from crying. He stood there, watching how Yuri smiled, ignoring anyone who thought less of him, all of his attention was on that little girl. Yes, he was much more mature now. It was startling in a way how much had changed in such a short period of time. The constantly upset fifteen year old of his senior debut year was replaced with an eighteen-year-old with the world on his shoulders, but his priorities clearly in the right place.

JJ watched as Yuri brought the little girl close, placing a kiss on her forehead even as he wiped away the girl's tears. He walked over to the bench then, he'd keep Yuri company, even if the man clearly had his daughter's care under control -- he just didn't want Yuri to be alone. Soon they'd go back in and have dinner, and maybe she'd made it through the entire process, maybe not. The weather was nice, and outside was always an option.


	6. Finding His Place - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The song they're talking about is the first song in the Musical Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1992 which is derivative of Tolstoy's War and Peace (And the line 'Anatole is hot' is said MULTIPLE times)
> 
> Also, an apology, I am TRYING to not use Alya when I should be using Alyona as the narrator but Alyona is REALLY hard for me to say right so when I'm tired or typing fast, It becomes Alya. In Dialog, it is normally Alya, since that is MUCH more common for spoken dialog.

The next day was Sunday and the entire Leroy family had gone to church. They had been back at the house for a few hours before there started to be a lot of noise and activity in the backyard. It was a holiday so there was going to be a big dinner tonight -- outdoors. Yuri knew he would be expected to show up -- he also knew he was expected to be social. Glancing out the bedroom window of the guesthouse, he saw the Leroy kids and some of their friends and they were all screwing around in the pool. It looked like Nathalie Leroy had food of some sort out. Alya was awake, but not upset, so maybe this was as good of a time as any.

It didn't take long to change. While he had shorts, they weren't swim shorts, just black shorts. He had a white t-shirt on as well with his hair thrown back in a messy bun. Alyona though he dressed in a pretty sundress with a floppy hat to try and protect her pale skin. Yuri carefully covered every exposed inch of her skin with sunscreen. He almost grabbed an umbrella, but decided at the last minute that that would just look weird. He didn't bother with shoes -- with how she had been today, she wouldn't let him set her down and Yuri didn't think he needed any.

He walked out, ignored at this point by all the younger kids. They'd had enough of him around that they stopped paying attention. With the diaper bag slung over his shoulder and Alya on his hip, he walked up the steps towards Nathalie.

The woman didn't ignore Yuri at all. Instead, she walked over to him, leaning in to kiss both of his cheeks, "Oh I'm so happy you could make it."

Yuri was more than smart enough to not point out he had literally just walked fifteen meters from the guesthouse. "Of course." Standing here on the deck, the house cast shade over them, a little relief from the summer heat. Alyona was busy trying to chew on his T-shirt… teething was a horrible horrible thing in Yuri's opinion.

He murmured to her in Russian before smiling. "I think that one tooth that has been bothering her finally broke through a little. She really hasn't let me in her mouth yet today to check though."

"Good. Teething is just so hard at this age. They just don't know how to express what's wrong." She was completely unbothered by how Yuri's shirt was getting baby drool all over it. She also didn't pause before handing Yuri a pastry as a clear sign that he should eat something while the baby was content to gnaw on fabric.

Taking the food, he walked over to the railing of the deck. The diaper bag left on a table as he stood there, watching a mess of Leroys and their friends splashing and yelling in the pool. Then he saw JJ walk over to the side of the pool, standing there with one of his little brothers at his side, then as Yuri watched, JJ was called over to a tree in the backyard by his dad and soon JJ was reaching up to hang Christmas lights -- aside from the fact it was the summer and Yuri had no idea what was going on, he was distracted.

JJ was only wearing what … might have been slightly outgrown swim trunks, and with how he was reaching over his head to help his dad -- the view was more than nice. No one was paying attention to him, they were all off having fun. He could let himself drink in that sight. That ass. Those shoulders. Yuri would rather die than admit he had thought JJ was hot for an embarrassingly long time. He was though, and in that sweltering summer sun with just a little bit of sweat starting to collect on those muscles --

"Thirsty?"

He jerked at the voice next to him, looking down at Emma. "What?"

"I asked if you were thirsty, but I really didn't have to ask, did I?" She was smirking, "You know, I know him. I bet I could ever get you his number."

"Thirsty?"

"You are eighteen there is no way you do not know what I mean -- I mean for my brother."

"I was just looking."

"You were drooling."

"I was not drooling."

"You were."

"Besides, your brother likes girls." Yuri let himself relax. Of all the Leroys, the one he was most comfortable around was Emma. She was settling into the role of what he assumed would be best explained as an annoying little sister. She was his dance partner after all. It wasn't the same levels of lifts and such as pairs, but she still trusted him every day not to drop her and they skated with blades too close for comfort to each other.

"Says the man holding a baby, which clearly means --"

"We are not talking about her."

"I'm just saying my brother watches you a lot."

"Probably worried I'm going to hurt you or stab him with a skate. I did consider it at my first Skate Canada." It wasn't entirely clear if Yuri was joking about that last part.

"Mmm hmm." She placed both hands on the railing as she yelled. "JJ! I need a hand!"

"Be right there!" The man didn't even pause to think as he waved a hand to his sister before finishing up what he was doing.

Yuri shot Emma a glare. "I am going to drop you so hard the next time we're on the ice."

"No, you aren't. You're the best partner I've had." She smiled as her brother came trotting over -- still wearing just the swim trunks.

Yuri sighed, watching JJ -- of course, the man was glistening in the sun. Yuri was hiding from the sun covered in sunscreen, and JJ looked like some swimsuit model. Those arms, those abs -- maybe Emma had a point and he watched way too often. 

"JJ! I can't decide on costumes and Yuri is being absolutely no help."

He tried to act as if this wasn't the first time she had ever brought up costumes to him. They barely had decided on what they were skating to -- then he realized. "No. Emma, No. I am not --"

"Oh but Yura… JJ, tell Yuri how handsome he'd looked --"

"No, I am not wearing some 1800s costume."

"But you would look so cute in velvet."

Yuri sighed and shook his head, "JJ, please have my back on this. I am not, and I repeat not wearing some sort of fake velvet waistcoat."

Emma's voice was nearly sing-song as she countered with, "But as the song goes, Anatole is hot."

JJ looked from Emma to Yuri, arms crossing over his chest as he laughed, "How many weeks have you two been skating together and you sound like ice dancers already. So what color velvet are you dressing Yuri in?"

"What?" Yuri knew it was a mistake to shout the second the word left his mouth -- her father being upset was enough to make Alyona start crying. As soon as she started to cry, Yuri sighed. 

"I'm sorry …" Emma was biting her lip, this wasn't what she had wanted to have happen. "I'm so sorry …"

"Emma-bear, this isn't your fault." JJ was reaching out towards Yuri, "Want me to take her for a little bit?"

It was so tempting. The last time he had seen JJ holding his child, it had done something deep inside, and he didn't know if he could take that again. "I -- it's …" He was panicking, he knew that feeling. "I need to change her." It was a lie, but that didn't stop that he was fleeing to the guest house -- forgetting to grab the diaper bag.

As he ran away, Emma shook her head. "That was my fault JJ. I should know better than to try to meddle."

"Meddle?" He watched as Yuri disappeared into the guesthouse. The second that he thought they were getting along, something always happened. "Should one of us go after?" He gestured to the diaper bag. Logically, the man had more diapers and clothes in the guesthouse, but… something was decidedly off.

"I don't think he wants to see me right now." Emma was frowning, even as she was scrolling through one of the websites of a designer her mother often used for costumes.

"You're going to make him wear fake velvet."

"He knows it's inevitable. Show Tunes for rhythm dance. We're doing a period piece. We needed to do something with a dance step he knew so …" Emma knew this wasn't really about the costume.

"So he is going to be dressed up as a handsome prince whisking my little sister across the ice." 

Emma's voice was barely a whisper as she looked up at her brother. "He's the one who needs to be saved, JJ."

"Mom did…" He sighed, the laughter of the younger kids echoing through the yard even as Alain Leroy walked out to the grill to start cooking burgers. Taking the excuse, JJ looked to Emma, making sure he was loud enough his father would hear. "I'm going to go make sure Yuri knows we're eating soon. JJ grabbed his shirt from where he had thrown it over the back of a chair, throwing it on as he walked off to the guest house.

"Tell him I have a burger on for him!" Alain even had a corny apron on as he started the charcoal.

JJ tried to act like he wasn't too worried. That didn't change that he trotted across the yard so he could knock on the front door of the guesthouse. When there wasn't an answer, he knocked again then tried the doorbell. 

He tried the handle -- locked. Of course, it was. He hadn't spent most of high school living in this house not to know how to break in though. 

It wasn't as exciting as it could have been. There was just a way to jiggle the backdoor so that the lock would flip and unlock. What he didn't expect as he rounded the corner was to smell smoke -- not from the grill, but from a cigarette.

Yuri was sitting on the grass near the guest house's backdoor, looking at the battery-powered swing he had hauled out here. Alya was rocking back and forth, content for the moment as she tried to grab the little kittens hanging from the mobile.

In contrast, Yuri was shaking, tears running down his face as his hand quivered, the cigarette slipping between his lips as he inhaled. Even two meters away from the baby, he still made sure to breath out downwind of her -- and that was when he saw JJ standing there.

JJ stood there, shocked for a moment as he saw Yuri glare at him, but he had gotten so many glares over the years from Yuri. "Yuri?"

"What." Anger seemed to well up in that small frame as Yuri glared daggers.

JJ didn't know what to say, he wanted to ask if Yuri was okay, but clearly -- he was not. Yuri was nothing resembling okay at all. "Do you want me to get my mom?" He asked the question so softly, ignoring that the breeze was blowing the smoke towards him as he walked towards Yuri.

"She's busy."

"She's not too busy if you need her -- ever." JJ moved to sit down next to Yuri on the grass. "Alya is quiet right now."

"Yeah ... " He was sitting there, looking at the cigarette in his hands, something between guilt and regret on his face.

"Do you need that?" JJ let his voice drop, just almost a whisper as he sat next to Yuri. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but he was sure Yuri would kill him.

Yuri shook his head, not resisting as JJ took the cigarette from his hand and snubbed it out on the ground. "There were go. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" Even as Yuri said it, Alya started to fuss in her swing and Yuri's shoulders slumped.

"She's not an easy baby either." JJ watched to see if the little girl was going to calm down or not. It was just a little fussing and soon she settled.

"Of course she isn't, she's mine. Your mom knows I'm going to go public about her soon. It's only a matter of time before they find out about her, and I'd rather do it on my terms than theirs." He sighed, looking up the clouds. "I guess that will be one thing to make me seem less like a typical ice dancer. It's going to suck for your sister."

"Is that what this is about, calling you an ice dancer?" JJ wasn't stupid, he knew something that either he or Emma had said was what had set this off. "Or is it the costume? If it's that serious to you, I'll talk to her and get her to scale back?"

Yuri closed his eyes, "I'm doing both next year."

"What?"

"I'm skating both. Your sister is going to be skating as a senior next year instead of a junior." He frowned as he looked away, "I'm costing her her last year of junior eligibility. I don't know why I'm bothering to skate still as a single skater as well"

"Because you're one of the best skaters out there. Could you have gone down to juniors anyways for ice dance?"

"I don't know. Maybe? We didn't look into it and your mom was acting like it was possible but… I don't know. It would feel wrong."

"It's one season, it'll be better preparation for Olympic possibilities anyways." Then JJ said what everyone was thinking, "And that's even if you're allowed to compete this season." It was typical that a skater needed to wait at least twelve months from their last ISU event to switch their country.

"If I become a Canadian citizen, there is a chance it'll be sooner. But, we might just be training for regional competition and then Canadian nationals this year."

"How are you and Emma getting along? She really seems to like your daughter."

"I am very lucky that she likes kids. She's not bad, especially for a Leroy."

"Do you like her?" JJ's question was soft, trying not to hint at what answer he was hoping for.

Suddenly Yuri was moving away. "No! Not like that. I'm skating with her. The dumbest thing I could do would be to get involved with anyone in this family, no matter how much I …" He stood up, realizing he had said too much. "I should go."

"No, Yuri, it's okay. I won't tell her."

He stumbled a little as he went and gathered up Alyona. She was upset and fussing more and more in the swing even before her father had stood up. "I said it's not like that." He tucked the now upset girl against his shoulder.

"Yuri!" Even as Yuri stormed off into the guest house, JJ followed. "I'm sorry -- I -- why are you so upset?"

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky, I'm always upset, and I need to change the baby." He stormed off through the house, carrying the little girl who was now crying as he walked into the girl's room.

JJ followed. No one had ever accused him of not trying long past when he should have stopped. He paused though as soon as he set foot into the little girl's room. The crib was there as was the dresser -- the rest of the room though was not what he expected. There were a few toys around, mostly a few plush animals -- none of them were cats. If he had to guess, the plush animals were from the more recent competitions that his brothers and sisters had been at -- and several of them were from his time at Worlds.

Quietly, JJ walked over to one of them, picking up a moose. He knew that one was from Worlds. "My parents normally donate the plush animals from when I skate…" He turned it over in his hands before turning to look at Yuri.

Yuri had the little girl on the changing pad as he was pulling off clothes and tossing them into the hamper before getting rid of a diaper -- and JJ was stunned he hadn't smelled that earlier. As Yuri was cleaning her with the wipes, he sighed, his voice sharp and biting. "Yeah. They were donated to a little girl that didn't have anything. If you want it back, just take it." Yuri sighed, his voice softer as he slipped into Russian as he spoke to the little girl.

"I -- no, I just… I'm not taking her toys from her, Yuri." He took a step closer, the difference in tone between Yuri talking to others and Yuri talking to his daughter was like night and day. He paused though actually listening to the little girl as she made noises back to her father. "Russian …"

Alya was holding her arms up, trying to get back up even as Yuri was getting lettings and T-shirt onto her. "Papapapa"

"She's not just babbling. She's been trying to talk." JJ walked closer, looking down at her, "That's why you're always talking to her in Russian."

"Bubu …" Alya wrinkled up her little nose as she started to look like she was going to cry.

"I know Alya, you're hungry. You're all clean now, let's go get you a butylochki." He looked at JJ, "She's almost ten months old. She knows a few words."

"I just realized because she's speaking Russian…"

"Until I know this is going to work, teaching her English doesn't seem…"

"Why wouldn't this--"

"JJ. I am not banking on anything when it comes to her. Certainties only." He carried her off to the kitchen, ignoring how JJ was following him.

JJ stood there as Yuri made a bottle for her, "You're good at that."

"I've been taking care of her since she was born. I would hope I could make a bottle."

"I -- no, you're right. Can I feed her?"

JJ's request caused Yuri to paused, Alya in one arm and the bottle in the other as the little girl was reaching for the bottle. "Why?"

"Because -- I like babies?" Maybe it was a little too close to the truth. Maybe it was one of those things that he didn't like to say. Maybe he wasn't completely over the fact that that was part of the reason for his divorce.

"Yeah… sure." Yuri walked over to him, handing over first Alya, then the bottle -- then the cloth that he had grabbed. "She's messy so just make sure she doesn't get any on her clothes, I already am behind on laundry."

"My mom would --"

"JJ, seriously. Stop volunteering your mom. She has a bunch of kids of her own to take care of. Alyonushka is mine. She is my responsibility. I'm the one who said I could do this on my own. I'm the one who needs to do this."

"That doesn't mean you can't ask for help." JJ froze as the little girl grabbed a hold of his shirt, the other hand on her bottle even as JJ held the bottle in position. Her little fingers were so strong, and all he could do was look at this perfect little human in his arms. "She… she's so beautiful."

That got Yuri to smile as he nodded, "She is. She… she isn't easy, but… "

As Yuri sighed, JJ nodded, whispering, "That's why Isabella and I got a divorce."

Yuri didn't say anything, just letting JJ talk if he wanted to. It wasn't his place to ask, but if JJ was going to tell him, he was going to listen. He could always justify it as being a good person and listening to a friend who was hurting -- that way he could pretend it wasn't his own desire to know what didn't work. Not that he had a chance with JJ. He was very much not the man's type, and he knew the man had a type that was 'pretty girl'.

"I wanted kids. She didn't want kids. We talked about it, but that isn't a thing you can really compromise."

"Yeah… you're really good with her, I think she likes you too." He flushed as soon as he said the 'too' part. The hope that JJ assumed he meant that she liked him like he clearly liked her.

"My dad is expecting you once the food is done, but… we can wait a little, or I can leave you alone -- what do you want." He had to shift a little as Alya smacked her head down onto his shoulder as she complained. "Oh, baby. It's Okay, are you tired?"

"She hasn't slept all day. She just would not go down for a nap no matter what I did."

"Come on, let's grab a car seat and throw it into my car. We'll drive around and get her to sleep."

Yuri wasn't sure why he agreed to the offer, but he did. Maybe it was just to spend more time with JJ. Maybe it was that he hoped she would actually sleep. Either way, he got the car seat strapped into the backseat of JJ's car and then got his daughter situated in it.

JJ felt himself relax as the baby was strapped in. "This worked last time." As Yuri settled into the passenger seat, JJ threw in a CD of classical music and then soon was driving. He wasn't surprised by what happened. He hadn't even gotten onto a main road before he could see that both of his passengers were sound asleep.

After another fifteen minutes of driving, JJ pulled over, taking a picture of Yuri with the Alya visible in the mirror over her car seat. He sent it to his mom, 'Mom, I'm going to drive for a bit. They're sleeping and they both need it. Tell dad we'll be a little late for food.'

He knew the response would be some version of course, so without waiting for the reply, he resumed driving so that the baby (and Yuri) wouldn't wake up.

He kept driving until they had slept for almost two hours, only then did he drive back to the house, pulling his car to a stop near the guest house. As he was parking, he saw Yuri start to move. "Hey. She slept the whole drive."

As Yuri opened his eyes, JJ was glad the car was parked. That sleepy look, and how he saw Yuri slowly focus on him. "Oh… yeah… I think I fell asleep." 

JJ reached over, brushing some long blond strands from Yuri's face. "You needed it. You were tired."

"Yeah… " Yuri swallowed, reaching out to JJ for a second before realizing what he was doing. "Oh - sorry, I…"

Before JJ could say anything Marcus and Charlie were running up and yelling about cake. Of course, it was more than enough to wake up Alya who started to cry as she woke up. "Oh for…" Yuri started to mutter in Russian, and JJ was positive that meant that he was swearing.

Yuri got out of the car, going to the back door so he could get Alya out, picking up the crying little girl, "Shhhh baby, I got you. I know, you were so comfy sleeping, was it so nice having JJ drive us around so you could get a nap?"

Yuri started to walk towards the deck, the little girl on his shoulder upset as he walked over to where Nathalie was.

JJ glared at his two youngest brothers. "Why did you do that? Just for cake? You have to wake up the baby because of cake?" He was frowning at them, upset and disappointed as he shook his head and trotted after where Yuri had gone with the baby.

By the time that JJ reached the deck, his mom was holding the baby and Yuri was sitting at a table with food in front of him. "JJ, dear. Why don't you sit down and have something to eat, I am going to talk to those brothers of yours." 

"Mom, give her to me. I can hold her and eat while you go and talk to them." Holding onto the baby, he situated her against his chest. As his mom left, he looked at Yuri, "I think she likes how warm I am."

"You're a little softer than me too, and yeah -- I bet you're warm." Maybe if Yuri wasn't as tired as he was, he wouldn't have said it.

"I've been told I'm very warm." He smiled, looking at Yuri, and seeing how the other man looked at him. "So… you are Emma are getting along? She seems to be treating you like another annoying brother in her life."

"That's probably the best explanation… except she doesn't yell at me as much."

"Yeah -- she doesn't yell at me much either though. I was going to be starting to train at the rink for this summer." He dropped his voice, repositioning the baby as he thought back to how Yuri had looked in the car. "Ummm… so, if you want to go and get coffee…" 

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Yuri tilted his head, but he was almost positive that he wasn't missing the signs here. The way that JJ was looking at him with the lowered voice made it so hard to think this was anything else.

"If you wanted it to be a date, yes?" For a moment, JJ looked worried, uncertain if he had read Yuri wrong.

"Are you paying?" His lips slipped into a smile as he leaned onto the table.

"I would gladly pay if you agreed." JJ was smiling now as well. "So can I take you out for coffee tomorrow?"

"You can ask me tomorrow." Yuri was smiling as he walked over to take Alyona from JJ, "It's late. We have to be up early. I think I lost the window for when you were going to be getting in the pool, so -- I'm going to take her home and see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." JJ watched Yuri walk back to the house, smiling even as his mom walked up to him. He wasn't paying attention to anything but Yuri walking back to the guest house.

Nathalie didn't know what was going on. "He's leaving already?" 

"Yeah, he said it's an early morning and… I think he just wanted me to watch him leave. I… Ummm ...Would Emma be okay with me asking her dance partner out for coffee tomorrow?" JJ was still watching where Yuri had disappeared to.

"Why would… oh…" Nathalie looked from JJ to the guest house even though she was frowning, her look still looked soft. "You have to be careful, though. Remember, the baby has to come first."

"I know, ma'man." He looked over as Nathalie sat down. "Mom, I know. I realize it's a package deal. I'm okay with that."

"He's been through a lot, and is still going through a lot so only do this if you are willing to stick with it. I know you have a good heart, just… you need to be careful."

"I know ma'man. I know." He smiled as he looked over at her, "I promise." With the promise, he was left to spend the rest of the evening with his family -- and resisting the urge to visit Yuri again. That would have to wait for tomorrow.


	7. Finding his place - Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still shooting for 4 chapters of this (aka one section) a week. This week I saw Promare twice (sub and 4DX) so didn't get as much done as I hoped, but we're still on schedule for this being a 4 week post schedule :)

JJ should have realized that Yuri was at the rink early. He knew how ice time worked, and that his sister wasn't skating until the afternoon, so he should have known that was when Yuri would be at the rink working. When he reached the rink, it was ten AM. He knew this was when his brothers were skating -- but he showed up, planning on seeing what Yuri was doing. 

Once again, he found Yuri in the dance studio. In one corner of the dance studio, Yuri had set up a pack and play, and Alyona was in there, hands on the edge, looking over at where her dad had a small class of eight-year-olds. Yuri was running the children through barre work, and JJ was positive that they had not done hardly any barre work before Yuri had shown up. He saw them, moving through leg and arm work all while what seemed to be an old kid's bop CD from his mom's van played in an old CD player. He stood there. The kids were having fun and concentrating and learning. Alyona was bouncing along in her pack and play to the music. Yuri had his hair thrown up into a ponytail, and JJ finally saw how long it was. He stood there, watching the end of the ballet class, and such a class was something they so needed at the rink to advance their skate training. For all of his parent's dance experience, they were more ballroom than ballet. This was good for their skate program, and seeing Yuri happy -- yes, JJ loved this.

When the class ended, the music was still playing. Alyona were still happily bouncing in the pack and play. JJ walked in, smiling as he said, "Hey. When's your next class?" His parents had said that Yuri was helping with some ballet instruction. What he saw though was actually so much more.

"Oh, Yeah. I have about an hour." Yuri's hand went up to his hair, as he brushed a few blond strands a little back. "You're here earlier than I thought you would be."

"Mom said this was the time of day when you had some free time … coffee?" JJ glanced over to where Alya was in the pack and play, clearly wide awake.

"Ummm …" Yuri walked over to pick up Alyona, resting her on his hip as he looked over to JJ. Yuri barely had to hold onto her, just an arm around the baby. She was ten months old now, she was more than capable of doing most of the clinging.

"Do you want me to check with my mom --"

Yuri held a hand up, shaking his head, "Look. I thought about this overnight." He took a deep breath, obviously looking like he didn't want to say what was going to come next. "Look, I… I have been attracted to you, your sister accuses me of dying of thirst every time you walk in the building so -- not exactly a secret. However, I'm not just going to foist Alyonushka off on your mom or your sister or whoever else I can get to babysit her all the time. I didn't move to Canada to avoid my daughter. I moved here so I could keep her."

"I could have gone with Yakov and Lilia. I could have trained in Israel. I could have had them help me with my daughter -- I could not have gotten citizenship there. I mean, unless Yakov adopted me or something and that would -- it would have been too many maybes and too much risk. If I was there and Russia said 'oh send that baby back to her mother', they would have. They'd have listened. She wouldn't have been a citizen or related to a citizen. So I couldn't go there." He looked at Alyona, the sadness in his expression so clear.

"I love her, JJ. This is the reason I do everything. I took your mother's offer not only because she had the guest house and would help me make sure my daughter got the care she needs -- but because here I have a fast track to citizenship. I should be able to get that in place before her mother is in a place where she can try and contest me for custody -- I don't know if she will. She willingly signed her over. In Canada, I have a chance to become a citizen, and then the government won't be as likely to just hand my daughter over. That's why I'm here. The house, the help, the support -- all of that is secondary."

Yuri brushed some of Alyona's hair away from her face. The softness in his look as he gazed at his daughter couldn't be faked. "So as much as I want to say yes, let's find someone to watch my daughter so we can go have coffee and flirt or whatever …"

JJ stepped forward, serious and concerned. "Let me fix what I said. Yuri, would you and Alya want to go and get something at the coffee shop down the road? Please? Both of you."

Yuri paused, he hadn't expected that. His head tilted, he looked up at JJ, trying not to look too suspicious, but he was. "I guess so." He wasn't agreeing to something serious, it was coffee. He nodded, yes, he was going to give him that much of a benefit of the doubt,

"Can I?" JJ held his arms out to the baby, offering to take her from Yuri.

"Yeah, I just need to throw on sweatpants, I am not going out in public like this." hesitantly, Yuri handed over his daughter, the little girl at first upset that her father had handed her to someone else, but then she grabbed onto JJ's shirt collar and smoothed her face into the fabric. She seemed to adore him, as she grabbed the fabric and babbled, JJ shifted his weight more to one hip so that he could more easily hold her.

With just a little pause, Yuri walked over to his duffle bag, grabbing it and heading off to the changing room. He wasn't going to take long, but he was not going out into public wearing what he had on either.

As JJ stood there, he looked down at the little girl. Her eyes were so blue. They were the most unlike her father thing about her. Her skin, her little pout, how her blond hair always seemed to be a mess -- even at its length, yes, that was all her father in her.

He walked around the room, holding her and feeling how it felt. He liked this -- he liked this a lot. Yes, he had made the right decision in his life. If he had stayed with Isabella, it would have eaten at him. He wanted kids -- and looking at the little girl, he was pretty sure that he meant plural.

This wasn't the time for that conversation. This was just coffee. No, this wasn't just coffee. Just coffee had been something that maybe they could have done a while ago, just coffee was back before he had seen how soft Yuri looked when he didn't realize he was being watched. Just coffee could have been something before he had seen Yuri teaching the little skaters, or before he had seen how protective the man was of JJ's sister. Just coffee could have happened before he'd sat with Yuri outside of that restaurant and ignored how people judged the young man -- and how Yuri ignored that judgment because the only actually important thing was how he looked at that little girl.

"Alya, you know, I'm going to have to learn how to say your actual name. I think that would mean a lot to your papa." He knew Yuri referred to himself as 'papa' to her. He also knew that she very well knew that word, because he'd seen her call him that. Sure, often it was at a full scream while the girl was breaking down in frustration and interspersed in a mix of Russian. That was ok. She still called Yuri papa and when she did, he knew Yuri melted.

She started to babble, and JJ could only understand a few words. He knew bubu and he knew papa. He was pretty sure he knew which words meant up but the rest --- if they were words or random syllables, he just didn't know. His minimal at best Russian from skating did not teach him at all how to understand a baby who was mostly babbling.

"Masha!" The little girl smacked at JJ, seeming upset, and all he could do was try and comfort her, walking around the small ballet studio as he tried to calm her down.

When they approached the pack and play, she tried to writhe out of his arms, reaching for it. Of course, JJ's grip was firm and she was barely able to twist, but he got the hint and looked at what was inside the pack and play. A few toys were there, but based upon which she seemed to be reaching for, he picked up a doll in a purple dress with a purple hood. The doll had blond hair and blue eyes like Alya. "Is this what you want?"

JJ laughed softly as he saw her reaching for the doll, the little girl babbling, "Masha!"

"Oh, is this Masha?" He handed the doll to her, watching her smoosh the soft doll between her body and his chest. She was mumbling other words that started with M, but JJ wasn't sure if they were words or just babbles. 

When Yuri walked back out of the changing room, he forgot about trying to figure out what the little girl was saying, instead he looked at Yuri. That was more than changing into something decent for outside, and he knew it. He didn't know how Yuri had managed that in ten minutes though. His hair was now braided back a little, then the braids and the rest of his hair was caught into a ponytail, and honestly, JJ hadn't realized how long it had been getting. It was beautiful.

Yuri had changed into jeans and some sneakers -- which was normal, except maybe it was that the jeans were older and Yuri had grown a little, but they were tight. He had some sort of T-shirt on, but it was covered by the latest Team Russia Jacket that Yuri had, it was the one from this year, white with an embroidered imperial eagle on the back of it in red. 

Maybe all of that could have been a coincidence. The thing that was not a coincidence was that Yuri's lips were decidedly more red, and JJ would bet money that he had done something to emphasize his lashes, because yes, they were normally thick and beautiful, but they were also normally much more blond and hard to see.

JJ swallowed, words slipping from his lips before he could think better of it. "You look like I should have dressed up more."

Alya continued to babble in his arms, holding onto JJ's T-shirt as she hugged her doll

"Thank you, I think you look …" Then Yuri paused. Everything about how he was trying to seem calm and maybe a little 'glamourous' or something -- standing straighter and tilting his head slightly -- it fell apart as he started laughing. "Oh no, Alyonushka. No no, that is JJ. Can you say JJ?" Yuri was walking towards her as she did not say JJ, instead, she rather clearly said "Mishka."

Yuri looked like he was going to lose it, but he was desperately trying to keep himself form not laughing, "That is JJ? Can you say JJ, baby girl?" Then he shook his head and shifted to Russian, The only words in the sentence that JJ could understand was 'JJ'. He assumed Yuri was just asking the same thing but in Russian.

Alyona stubbornly pouted, "Mishka!" Then looking like she was going to cry, she said, "Masha Mishka."

That was all Yuri could take, he dropped to the floor, his face in his hands as he desperately tried not to laugh. "She's decided to call you Mishka."

"What does that mean and why is this funny?" JJ was almost positive that Alyona hadn't been taught any bad words yet, even with having Yuri as her father.

"It's nothing bad?" Yuri was still trying not to laugh though.

"What is it?" He held Alyona a little closer since the girl seemed upset.

"It's… It's the name of the bear in her favorite show." Yuri reached up, taking JJ's hand as he was helped back up. "It's a common name for bears -- the Sochi mascot was named Misha so … at least it's an Olympic bear? Your name is really hard to say."

"It is?" JJ held Alyona a little tighter as he looked down at Yuri, watching how he was now so close and looking up at him.

"I have to stop and think about it, making sure I say the J sound hard enough…" Yuri's voice trailed off and his eyes dropped.

"If you don't think about it, how does it sound?" He reached out, placing a hand on Yuri's hip as he stepped slightly closer.

"Jeh Jeh …" The J's were drifting to a sound closer to a 'Z' as Yuri said it. "It's a hard sound for her to make right now though, and …" Yuri stopped talking, swallowing instead as he realized he was babbling and JJ's hand was still on his hip.

"We should go now before it gets too late, how long do you have?" JJ made no move to move his hand.

"My next class is in a little under 2 hours. I normally get a little work out in before then, but -- one day won't hurt?"

"Come on." JJ smiled as he let his hand move, an arm now around Yuri's waist as he walked with him out of the building and led him over to his car. The July sun was so warm, even this early and it was enough to make Alyona start to fuss.

"Alya, shush. Be a good girl." Yuri had let himself rest into JJ's arm as they walked, but he pulled away once they reached the older minivan. For just a quick drive to the coffee place, it wasn't worth transferring the car seat.

"Maybe I should get a car seat for my car?"

"That might be a little… maybe that actually would make sense. I mean …" Yuri dropped his eyes as he let JJ drive the van. "Besides, your car drives a lot smoother than this and in case you have to… you know, drive us around."

"Oh, you mean in case my two favorite Russians weren't sleeping?" JJ started the van, not bothering to change the radio from the children's CD that was in it.

Yuri blushed at the compliment, tilting his head towards the window in the hope that JJ wouldn't see the blush. "Thank you for that. I mean, driving us around like that. Her first two teeth broke through the gum so she's been a little better in the past day or so."

"She'll be a year in another, what, month and a half?" JJ very well knew when the girl's birthday was. He just liked it when Yuri talked about her.

"Yeah. A year …" It was clear that that was not something Yuri had thought about.

"You know mom will want to throw a party."

"I don't know anyone here… I mean, who would even come?" His tone started to drift into sad.

"My entire family for one?" JJ pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall that had the coffee place. 

"Oh, it's a bakery too?" Yuri was quickly getting Alyona out of the car seat so he could carry her in. JJ grabbed the diaper bag, but he let Yuri grab his daughter.

"Of course it is. I'm trying to impress you."

"Well, I am hungry, so it's working." That actually brought out a smile from Yuri as he walked with JJ into the small cafe, walking with him up to the counter to order 

Before long they were at a little table with Alya in a high chair. The little girl was eating some little pieces of banana while Yuri had a strawberry covered pastry of some sort -- JJ hadn't asked, he had just made sure whatever Yuri pointed at had been placed on a plate. 

"My birthday is coming up?" JJ broke off a piece of his own chocolate croissant to offer it to Yuri.

"Are you trying to get a present from me?" He took the offered piece of pastry and slipped it between his lips. Honestly, he was getting used to every Leroy trying to get him to eat more.

"I wanted to invite you." If there was anything he had learned about Yuri, it was if the man was teasing like this, it was good.

"I would think, living at your parent's house, I would already be showing up, but thank you for the invite." Yuri was smiling, looking down at the table.

"Actually, this is a smaller party at my place." JJ leaned forward, "Late and no little brothers and sisters."

"How many people are you inviting -- because this is coffee and does not count as a first date." Yuri shrugged as he glanced off."

"Four of my friends from school are coming up for the weekend. So… I could ask you on an actual proper --" Suddenly, JJ was cut off as Alyona suddenly decided that she was going to smack a piece of banana instead of eating it and that having banana in between her fingers was the literal end of the world.

As Yuri grabbed Alyona from her highchair, JJ was grabbing napkins and wiping at the little girl's fingers as Yuri tried to calm her while JJ cleaned her fingers.

"Sorry, Jean." Yuri turned the little girl as she slammed her face into his shoulder to cry. "She's …"

"She's a baby, Yuri. She's fine. She's doing exactly what she should be doing. Don't worry about… Yuri, if anyone doesn't accept her, they don't deserve to be in your life." JJ was standing next to Yuri as Yuri tried bouncing Alya to calm her, giving her his own finger to chew on to try and calm her.

"She was doing so good today." He leaned in, giving the little girl a soft kiss on the head as she chewed his fingers. "Ohhhh …" Yuri tried to position her so he could look in her mouth and as soon as he finally did manage to get a gook in there, he laughed. "OK, she is such my child."

"What?"

Yuri took JJ's hand, grabbing one finger to run it over Alyona's lower gum and then upper gum. "Feel them?"

"Three?"

"Uh huh, because why do one tooth at a time, why not do three?" Now that Alya was calming down and biting on fingers, JJ felt, "four -- I think, maybe not. Oh, this must have been hurting soo much baby."

As JJ moved closer to Alyona, he looked over at Yuri, whispering, "I was thinking that I could take you on a date Thursday?" 

"Thursday?" 

JJ shrugged, smiling as he realized that Alyona was calming down, "Emma said she'd babysit for us, and I found a nice restaurant?" 

"Really, JJ?" This time it was teasing though.

"Uh huh, and maybe I'll get you to call me Jean again?"

Yuri dropped his eyes, flushing at that. "You like that?"

"It's a lot different from how you used to spit out JJ." His hand moved down to Yuri's waist.

"We should be going back, but… you're a lot less annoying now and I'm a lot less … uhh …" Yuri tried to find the right word, his eyes going back up to JJ's as Alyona pressed her face to his shoulder.

"A lot less fifteen-year-old competing at the highest levels of a sport with the weight of the world on his shoulders?" JJ swallowed, looking at Yuri's lips and trying to decide if he should.

"Yeah, I mean…" Yuri's phone chimed as he stood there, the sigh instantaneous as he didn't pay attention to that. "That's the alarm we have to go back."

"A minute or two won't matter." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss Yuri, just a quick brush against the lips. 

As soon as JJ pulled back, Yuri gave an exasperated sigh that couldn't hide the smile, "Jean …." 

"Exactly like that." He didn't bother to hide the broad smile at how Yuri said his name.

Yuri smiled as repositioned Alyona, who was watching JJ with wide eyes -- and then started to pout as she held her arms out to him."Bezay"

"Yuri leaned in to kiss the girl which only made her shake her head and say the word another two times. "Oh, you want a kiss from JJ?"

It was hard to understand, but JJ had figured this one out. "Oh someone wants a kiss from me?" He leaned down, placing a kiss on Alyona's forehead with a smile."

"Yes yes, all the girls love you. Come on. I can not be late for my ballet class."

JJ grabbed the diaper bag, and tossed the trash before bringing Yuri back to the rink -- and he was very happy with the smile that stayed on that man's face.


	8. Finding his place - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're past the angsty part by now for the most part, so this really is a pretty fluffy thing :) After all the angst of this year, some fluff was needed.
> 
> My Twitter and Tumber are always open
> 
> https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/  
> &  
> https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM
> 
> confession I rarely check tumblr and I'm not great at that, so Twitter is the faster option ;)

The week went fast. Yuri was busy with teaching ballet (which at this point was almost all just stretching and some barre work) as well as skating. While he and Emma worked a lot off the ice on choreography, there was no way to get the on-ice synchronicity besides actually skating together.

As Yuri and Emma skated, just simple moves, keeping their side by side positions with minimal separation and working on the side by side twizzle in their rhythm dance, it seemed so basic compared to what he was actually capable of. It wasn't simple though, and with how many times in a day they got a little closer to each other's blades than Nathalie liked, it was clear they still needed a lot of work.

They were working on a simple lift when Yuri heard Alyona's cries enter the room. He kept his concentration on Emma as he set her down with the little twirl out of the lift they had been working on. "How did that feel?"

"Good, solid, smooth -- It feels ok to you?"

Yuri was nodding as they both skated over to where Alain had brought down Alyona from the office. Nathalie was reaching out to grab her as Yuri was getting off the ice with Emma right behind him, his face was in a frown -- that was not just a fussy cry.

Nathalie had her wrist to Alyona's forehead with a frown. "She feels warm."

Yuri was already on a bench pulling his skates off -- if his daughter was sick, clearly he couldn't keep practicing with her like that. Yuri switched to Russian as he took his daughter from Nathalie's arms. As he held her close against his chest as she whimpered, his frown grew.

"She was fine when I put her down for a nap …" Alain was trying to not look like he thought it was his fault, but he was pretty sure it was his fault somehow -- even though there was no way it actually was his fault. 

Yuri was looking at his daughter, clearly worried as he frowned and looked from Nathalie to Emma, "Is this a doctor thing? I… I should probably bring her to the doctor, right?" Yuri sighed louder, holding her closer.

"It might -- let me make a call. Emma, dear? Get ready to go with Yuri and… " 

At that moment, JJ came walking in through the door, "Hey -- why aren't you guys on the ice… oh, what's up with the littlest princess?" There was clear concern in JJ's tone as he reached them, stretching a hand out to hold onto Yuri's shoulder. 

"Jean dear? How about you drive. We haven't gotten her looked at since Yuri and Alyona got here. Go back to get her paperwork and I'll call Doctor Lancaster. I'm sure he can fit her in. Emma, you can stay here."

Emma nodded, moving to give Yuri a quick hug before whispering something to Alya -- and to JJ's surprise, it was in Russia.

"When did you?" JJ's question was cut off by his mom shushing him.

"JJ, take Yuri and Alya, get his stuff from the house and I'll call you when I get a hold of Doctor Lancaster's office. I should have had her seen …." Nathalie let her sentence trail off as she was calling their pediatrician.

Yuri wasn't paying attention though as he was led off to JJ's car. "I need to grab her car seat."

"I have one."

"What?" Yuri stopped as he looked at JJ, "You have a car seat?"

"Yeah -- I'm trying to impress this really cute guy, so." He flashed his best smile at Yuri as he opened the back door of his car and showed him that there was a brand new pink and pink leopard print car seat.

"Thank you." Yuri was buckling her in, even as she fussed and whined. As soon as he got her in there, he placed his hand on her forehead and shook his head. "I have no idea if this is just warm, or hot, or... I don't have a …" He paused, sighing and looking at the sky for a moment.

"Thermometer?" 

"Yes -- I -- " He sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned down to softly kiss the baby's forehead, "I know baby girl. I'm sorry…" He looked over to JJ, frowning as the man was already getting into the car to drive him. "I'm sorry, too." Instead of the passenger seat, Yuri climbed into the back seat. Even if it was a short drive, h was going to sit back there with her. 

"I've seen doctor Lancaster since I was a baby. He's more than a pediatrician, he's the family doctor -- one of the old-style ones, he does everything. If there's anything actually wrong, he'll be able to help her."

Maybe it didn't matter what JJ was saying. He kept talking though, which seemed to calm Yuri. By the time they were at the guest house and grabbing Alyona's medical records, JJ had gotten the text from his mom. As Yuri grabbed things, he called out, "Mom got a hold of him. He said just come in when we got all of her stuff."

JJ sighed from the doorway, "Want me to hold her while you dig -- what are you looking for?"

"Lilia gave me a dictionary."

"You're searching for a dictionary?"

"Fuck you! Yes, for medical terms, I mean …" He sighed, finally finding it. "OK, I'm ready. I got her records and everything I should need, our passports -- is there anything else…"

"Yuri! It's OK. It's just a little doctor's appointment. I'm going with you." He reached out, grabbing Yuri by the shoulder as he tried to get Yuri to look him in the eys, "It's OK. She's going to be fine. What you have is more than enough. It's probably nothing exciting. Okay?"

With a deep breath, Yuri nodded, the fear clear.

"Has she been sick since last October?"

"No … she's been really healthy." The worry was so clear.

"You're a good dad, come on. Let's go." He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, getting both him and Alya back into the car so they could drive the few miles to the doctor's office.

When they reached Doctor Lancaster's office, Alyona was fussing just as much if not more than she had at the rink, the ride in even her favorite car not enough to calm her at all. With the paperwork in a messenger bag, Yuri unbuckled his daughter to carry her into the doctor's office. With JJ trailing right behind, he walked up to the receptionist to hand over his insurance information as well as get the paperwork for a new patient.

Once JJ finished small talk with the office staff and joined him, Yuri handed him Alyona so he could more easily enter information on the form. "At least I have her immunizations translated to English." He was frowning as he kept trying to answer all the questions to the best of his ability. It was so much to answer on the form though. Several terms he actually had to look up online to find out what the questions were saying. His English was great -- but medical terms were a little harder.

Finally, the paperwork was done and he reached over to take Alyona back, "Thanks."

"Anytime. I couldn't get her to settle this time." JJ was frowning. Normally she settled a little for him at least, but all she had done was keep grabbing his clothes and being mad.

"She doesn't feel good, nothing is going to get her to settle, I went through months of this, I know." He leaned over, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead as she flailed her arms, smacking him in the cheek.

Yuri looked up as he heard someone completely slaughter Alyona's name, grabbing the paperwork so he could follow the nurse back to the room, JJ right on his heels. Once they got back to the room, Yuri handed over the paperwork and started to answer the questions about how long she had been feverish. The thermometer at the doctor's office proved that yes, she was feverish -- 39,1.

As they sat there, waiting for the doctor, Yuri tried to calm Alyona, but she was just too upset to actually be calmed, even when Yuri tried pulling up her favorite show on his phone. Eventually, she watched the little screen while having some of Yuri's hoodie shoved into her mouth, tears in her eyes. Clearly, she was very unhappy.

When the doctor walked in, he looked exactly how Yuri had imagined. He seemed like some old-time pediatrician from some TV show, and instantly, the man was smiling at JJ, "Oh I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hey. Yeah, Ma'man wanted someone with Yuri who spoke English as a native language." He even ignored how Yuri rolled his eyes at that.

"So this is little… " He glanced at the chart that he had already looked at once and then tried to say her name.

"You can say Alya if it's easier." Yuri tried repositioning Alyona as he set the phone down. The loss of her favorite cartoon enough to set the girl off again.

"Just set her up here, let's take a look. Ideally, I'd like to see a patient before they're sick…"

"We've only been in the country for a little bit and … it was on the list of things to do." Yuri almost instantly gave up making excuses.

"Yuri's been busy at the rink working with my parents and Emma. He's her new dancer partner."

"I see… oh yes, that's our problem, isn't it?" The doctor was looking into Alyona's ears as he said it. "She's your daughter?" He glanced at Yuri, very certain of how young the man was.

"Yes, sir." This was not the time to develop an attitude.

"You didn't list information on her mother?"

"Oh, yeah, Ekaterina is back in Russia. I have full custody. I have the paperwork with me." He hadn't had to show that paperwork to anyone except the customs agents when he arrived in Canada, but he had it with him just in case.

"She had a hospitalization?" He was listening to her heart and lungs as he asked the questions.

"Yes, she was early, about eight weeks, so she was in the hospital for a while and had a ... viral infection at one point so she was on oxygen for that…" Yuri looked over at JJ, frowning a little as he said it.

"She's just a little under eight kilograms, so she is about where I'd expect her to be. She seems well hydrated, which is good. Her lungs and heart sound good. However, she definitely has an ear infection on the left side, and she looks like she is on her way to one in the other ear. "Do you have a record of the antibiotics she's had in the past?"

"Uhh yeah, let me …" Yuri pulled out one of the sheets of paper and started to say the names. When the doctor looked at it, he just nodded, realizing that it was not in English. 

"OK, I'm going to give her a prescription for something she hasn't had yet. JJ you can make sure this gets filled right?" When JJ agreed, he turned back to Yuri. "It's very important she takes all of it. If she has any reaction, a rash would be the most common, the hand out you'll get will have the nurse line on it. Call the right away, and I want to see her back on Monday."

Relieved that it was only an ear infection, Yuri would have agreed to just about anything. However, they soon were able to leave with handouts on how to help a baby with a fever and sighs of dehydration. 

By the time they picked up the medicine and some infant acetaminophen and were back at the house, Alyona was still upset, but also clearly exhausted. After giving her the first dose of medicine, Yuri started pacing the living room of the guesthouse while holding her. She was showing no sign of wanting to sleep yet.

JJ called his mom to update her on what was going on before they finally got a moment's quiet. Yuri didn't dare stop walking yet, but for the moment, Alyona's eyes were mostly closed and she wasn't fussing. She was still gripping his hoodie with a near death-grip in those little fingers, but she wasn't fussing anymore.

"Sorry about tonight."

"There isn't anything to be sorry about." JJ leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, watching as Yuri kept moving even as he made a bottle for the little girl.

"I fucked up coffee this week, and this was …" Yuri sighed. He had gotten Emma to babysit tonight, but this ruined all those plans.

"Yuri, you are not apologizing for your daughter getting an ear infection." JJ watched as Yuri juggled the bottle and a clingy baby without the thought of asking for help even wandering into his head for an instant.

"You had planned things. You had reservations." He moved Alya to his other arm, as he tried that angle which seemed to finally get her willing to drink her bottle. She was much too pissy for him to try solids.

"And I can cancel them."

"You bought movie tickets."

"We have Netflix."

Yuri paused, looking at JJ. He was still wearing practice clothes, driest sweat in his hair and if asked, would have explained that he looked like hell. "What?"

"I was going to order food and throw a movie on the TV and hope once she settles a little, we can still watch a movie?"

"Oh …" Yuri hadn't expected that. Honestly though, most things with JJ confused him so much. He nodded in response, a little hesitant as he asked, "So just … order in pizza?"

"Do you want pizza?" His voice was soft as he walked over to Yuri, gently reaching out to take the fussy baby from him. "I'll order pizza, you get a shower. Deal?" He flashed his normal smile -- but then it faltered. As he looked down into those beautiful green eyes, he felt his smile slip. He knew, they all knew, how close Yuri was to falling to pieces -- but right now, it was so clear that Yuri was barely balanced on that edge.

Without thinking, JJ leaned down, letting his lips brush over Yuri's His hands were holding onto Alya, but he was so close. He could feel the body heat from Yuri, their bodies nearly touching as he whispered, "Take your time. I'm here as long as you need me." Then, with another soft kiss, he backed away a little. It wasn't a shock that Yuri didn't say anything, instead quietly leaving the room to get cleaned up. Soon, they'd have pizza. Soon they'd been stretched out on the couch with Alya moving from one of them to the other as she fussed. After pizza and a movie, eventually, she'd fall asleep and JJ would go 'home' -- a fifteen-meter walk across the back lawn that he didn't want to make. He wanted to stay there.


	9. This is home - Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! The end of the year fic update!
> 
> The posting schedule is:  
>  -this chapter  
>  -A christmas present (it's a secret ;) )  
>  -The next chapter of Distance
> 
> THEN more promoting of Rare pair week which is January 6-12!  
> [ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoirarepairweek ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoirarepairweek)

Saturday started like any normal Saturday. Yuri's day began in the dance studio with Alya in the pack and play. She had no intention of staying in there though, now that her ears were starting to feel better -- even if she still had several days of antibiotics left, so Yuri took her out and let her hang onto one of the little stand-alone ballet barres. Before the first class was over, Alya was 'dancing' along with the young kids, even if they were between five and eight. While the children did the various ballet positions and worked on arm positions, Alya just bounced along, holding onto one of the portable barres at the lowest setting Yuri could get it to. 

When the class was over, and the little kids were either bowing or curtsying to Yuri as they left, Alya let go of the barre to clumsily walk over to Yuri. He stopped everything he was doing and then ran to get his phone sliding to his knees a few feet from her as he opened the camera to video as fast as he could. He only managed to capture the last few seconds of it before she fell down, plopping onto her butt. He quickly helped her up, telling her how good she was even as the next class walked in.

He scooped up Alya, telling the kids to start stretching as he walked out to the waiting room to send the little video to four people. Lilia and Yakov would be enjoying their afternoon when they received it, texting their congratulations. JJ would be out shopping for things for his party that night. Nathalie would drop everything and come running to the lobby outside the dance studio.

"She did it!" She rushed over, wrapping both Yuri and Alyona into a hug.

While parents looked confused, Nathalie took the baby and then knelt down, placing the little girl on her feet as Yuri knelt down as well, "Come on, sweetie, you can do it."

What was going on became incredibly clear as once again Alya took some teetering steps to Yuri, the little girl laughing when she reached her father's hands.

"Oh, she did so well!" As Nathalie talked about how wonderful Alyona was, the other parents seemed to agree, realizing that the little girl had just taken her first steps on her own.

It couldn't last, and soon he was back in the studio, Alyona 'dancing' along to the music as he put the next class of children through paces. 

By the time the day was over at the rink and they were going back to the house, Alyona was exhausted. Yuri drove her home, then dragged the bounce chair into the bathroom so he could grab a shower, trying to ignore that soon that trick wasn't going to work for getting a quick shower for much longer. He was at least perfecting how to take a shower in less than five minutes.

With clean clothes on and then Alyona changed into something prettier for pictures -- he assumed there would be pictures at the birthday party … then he paused. Alyona still wasn't on social media. He hadn't posted a picture of her yet -- he had meant to, but every time he had tried to, he hadn't known what to say. It wasn't fair to either JJ or the rest of his family if he made it so they couldn't freely share pictures of the birthday though.

Picking up Alyona, he carried her into his room, sitting with her on the bed. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. She was sleepy, her little hands balled into fists as she yawned and then reached towards his shirt so she could gum on the fabric. He leaned down, softly kissing her on the forehead as he whispered in soft Russian how much he loved her.

Her in one arm, he held his phone in his other hand as he started to type. His lips brushing the blond curls as he did. This was the right thing.

> I know I haven't been very open about what is going on in my life, and to my fans, I am very sorry about that. I know there are a lot of rumors, and more than a few outright lies out there. I've been hesitant to tell the truth because I did not want to let anyone down.
> 
> When I won the GPF at fifteen, everyone spoke of my future and how much I could do in the sport. In the time since then, much has happened. Some of it has been good, and some not so good -- and some of it very very complicated, but wonderful at the same time.
> 
> I am training at the moment in Canada with the Leroy family. I might actually be skating as an ice dancer soon, how crazy is that right? Why would I make a decision like this? I was second in at the World Championship just a few weeks ago.
> 
> I would like to introduce the world to the most important person in my life. She is my everything, and I love her more than I had thought it was possible to love anyone. I ask for some privacy, but I will start sharing some things.
> 
> This is Alyona, my daughter, and this is her this morning taking her first steps. 

He attached the video and hit send, watching as his phone slowly uploaded the video while Alyona fell asleep in his arms. She didn't know how momentous this was. She didn't know how badly this could go.

Whatever happened, it was done. That was the nature of the internet. It would soon be spread and there was no taking it back. He laid there on the bed, looking down at the little girl in his arms as he let his finger just gently run over her cheek. The party could wait for a little. The internet could wait for a little. Right now, he let his eyes close, the warm summer breeze passing through the room as he closed his eyes. His daughter sleeping in his arms, he let himself take a short nap. Sleep was still something he didn't get enough of. The party would go on without him. He could wait. Spending this time holding Alya on a beautiful July day was more important.

* * *

By the time Yuri woke up, the party should have been going on for a little while. He had meant to be there early, but Alya was just waking up from her nap and honestly, her being rested was more important. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he got up, carrying her over to her room to change her into a fresh diaper and then throw a few things into a bag so he could carry it over.

By the time Yuri and Alya arrived, everything was pure chaos. That was how all events at the Leroy house happened. All the kids were running around and JJ for reasons unknown to Yuri was wearing a crown. There were several people here that he didn't know -- actually most of these people he didn't know. There were enough people that him slipping in through the back door almost went without notice. Alya was being shy, so her face was smooshed into his shoulder.

Taking advantage of the momentary anonymity, he moved along the wall of the living room until he was next to Emma -- avoiding the chaos that was happening around JJ. The man was holding Charlie upside down so Yuri was positive he wanted nothing to do with whatever was happening over there.

"Hey." Emma moved closer to Yuri, knowing he didn't like crowds especially when he didn't know people. "The birthday boy is being very …"

"Very JJ." Yuri smirked at that, "That's why we used to call him jackass Jerk."

"I didn't know people called him that." She was laughing though, then reaching out to gently brush back Alya's bangs as the little girl looked over at her.

"Well, I did." Yuri leaned on the wall, watching JJ with a crowd of guys around him that he didn't know. "Those are the friends from school?"

"Yeah. Teddy, Noah, Kyle and Rene." She pointed at each of them as she said their names.

"How can he be even louder than his normal loud …" Yuri trailed off as he realized that Nathalie had spotted him and was rushing over with soda and a plate of food.

"And you've been spotted." Emma laughed as she saw her mom hurry over.

As soon as Nathalie arrived, she reached out to take Alyona, who was happy to cling to her instead. As she took the baby, she handed over the plate and a can of cola. Leaning in to give Yuri a kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "That was a lovely post you made."

Before Yuri could respond, he and Emma were being dragged off by Nathalie as she introduced him to everyone who was there -- JJ's grandparents, three aunts, four uncles, and Yuri had no idea how many cousins. 

Yuri saw an aunt reach for Alyona, and he knew what was going to happen -- that did not mean he didn't shove as much food into his face as possible before Alya started to cry and fuss. As she was crying, he let it go for a few minutes, Alya getting increasingly upset as she didn't want to be held by JJ's aunt, and now that she was upset, she didn't want to be held by Nathalie either.

Setting his plate down, he walked over, reaching out to take his daughter, "Sorry. She's getting over an ear infection so she's a little sensitive." As soon as she heard her father, the little girl was clutching at him, hiding her head in his neck as he brushed the fingers of one hand through her hair.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his waist, and before he could think better of it, he felt his eyes closing and his body relaxing. He wanted to lean into that. He desperately wanted to lean into that.

"She's still feeling under the weather? Poor little baby girl." JJ leaned more in, letting his arm wrap around Yuri's waist before starting to guide him away from his aunt. "Maybe someplace a little quieter would help?" Then he dropped his voice, "Please?" The soft plea was only able to be heard by Yuri.

He didn't put up any resistance as he was lead off from the main rooms. Yuri let himself lean in, holding the over-socialized Anya as he let himself feel how warm and comforting JJ's presence was as he was guided down a hallway.

JJ led Yuri to a room, opening the door and then ushering him in. The room was dim, the curtains on the windows blocking out most of the sun. As he stepped inside, Yuri looked around. The pictures. The trophies, the posters that were just a few years older than 'now'. "This was your room?"

"It still is." JJ stood there, watching as Yuri slowly walked over to the dresser, Alyona still in his arms, as he reached down to pick up a picture, looking at a much younger JJ when he was evidently training with Leo.

"You look so happy in this?" Yuri was smirking though as he picked up an empty picture frame to show it to JJ, "This … this is sooo something your mother would do though." The pink hearts on the frame making it clear that it had once held a picture of JJ and Bella.

JJ rolled his eyes, smiling as he moved closer, "Yeah. She … it's my mom."

"She's amazing." Yuri lifted his free arm, letting it rest on JJ's shoulder as the man moved even closer.

As Alyona whined slightly, JJ nodded. "She is … " His voice had dropped, barely a whisper as he leaned in the rest of the way, letting his lips brush against Yuri. The kiss slow and gentle even as the little girl whined and JJ took her from Yuri, holding her even as he kept kissing her father.

With Alyon in one arm, his other arm reached down, letting his hand ghost over one of the back pockets of Yuri's tight jeans, then his hand tightened, feeling the play of muscle under his fingers as he deepened the kiss.

The door flew open as Charlie barged in, "JJ! I want cake and Ma'man says …" The boy paused mid-sentence before yelling. Then, even as JJ pulled away and sighed, he could hear the echo through the house of Charlie yelling, "Ma'man!!! JJ is kissing Yuri in his room! They had the door closed!"

Yuri sighed, looking at the ceiling as he let his head rollback. "So that was nice, you know, before …"

Yeah … nice, maybe more than nice?" JJ smiled as he heard Charlie being yelled at.

"I could go with more than nice." As Alyona got upset at being held by JJ, Yuri took her back into his arms.

"So, want to come to the no annoying brothers or sisters night time birthday party at my townhouse?"

"Yeah, I can't. I …"

Even as Yuri was making his excuses, Nathalie showed up in the now open door. "JJ dear? Are you ready to cut the cake? And no, before you ask, Charlie does not get any today."

First JJ disagreed with Yuri. "Yes, you can Yuri." He looked over to his mother as he nodded, "Of course, but -- I decided what I want for my birthday."

"What?" She hadn't been expecting that from her son.

"Will you babysit for Yuri tonight. I want him to come to the party tonight but …"

Yuri sighed. "JJ, I can't. She's not feeling well, and she's my responsibility. Your mom doesn't have to --"

He was interrupted by Nathalie, "I don't have to, but yes, I will. Yuri, dear. You deserve a night of fun. You're young, have fun tonight. I promise she is not the first baby with an ear infection I've ever taken care of."

Without listening to any more reasons why Yuri shouldn't go to the party tonight, Nathalie led them all out, ignoring anyone who was acting strangely since charlie's announcement. Instead, she just brought her son over to the cake so it could be cut and everyone could have their slice.


	10. After the party

Yuri had no intention of staying all night at JJ's 'adult' party, but maybe doing something on his own was good. Alyona was going to be a year old in less than two months, and this was the first time he had left her with a sitter that did not involve him skating. He was just going to drive to JJ's and stay for a few hours. 

He made it three blocks. 

He had never been so happy that he was driving himself as when he pulled the van over to the side of the road to pause and take a deep breath. He could do this. The party would be a good thing. He could show up for a few hours, watch a movie, have some snacks and then be home before midnight.

Nathalie had said not to worry, and that she could watch Alyona all night. The little girl had been moved over to the main house for the night, her pack and play in the living room with both Nathalie and JJ's grandmother doting on the little girl. He knew she was fine. Between the two of them, they had so much experience with children. Alyona had been sleepy and resting on JJ's grandmother -- who had decided the little girl was the most precious thing ever.

He pulled out onto the road again, determined he was going to reach JJ's townhouse. His GPS was giving directions, but he didn't really need it. It wasn't far, and he spotted JJ's car out front when he reached the correct row. He got out of the van then opened the back door … only to pause because of course Alyona was at JJ's parents' house and not in the van. Her car seat was empty. He could do this.

Swallowing and straightening up, Yuri turned to walk up to the front door of JJ's apartment, taking a deep breath before ringing the bell. From there, Yuri had no way out. He was pulled into the townhouse to what was clearly a small party. Some of the cake from earlier was here, but it was surrounded by pizza and other junk food. The four guys that Yuri didn't really know were there, beer bottles in hand and some corny horror movie on the TV. They were all laughing as they welcomed him, but he very well knew that JJ was keeping an arm around his waist, keeping him so much closer than anyone else.

First, Yuri ended up with a beer in his hands, then a second beer. He was pretty sure he was on his third when he found himself on the couch between one of the armrests and JJ, curled into the man and being held close. He was trying to keep the guys' names straight, but honestly, he had Kyle, Noah, Teddy, and Rene all mixed up in his head. It didn't really matter. There was some serial killer on the TV screen hunting down young college students who stupidly decided splitting up in the woods was a good idea. It was formulaic, but the arm around him was nice. He wasn't going to think about the number of calories in the beer or the pizza.

When the first movie finished, Yuri sat up, "I should probably head --"

"It's only ten, Yuri!" JJ was all smiles as he said it. "You were told you could stay out as late as you wanted."

"But…" Then he saw one of the other guys, maybe it was Kyle? … but he was walking out with a bottle of vodka.

"Hey, Yuri's Russian, I found vodka."

"Yeah! Let's do a drinking game." One of the other guys seemed very into the idea of drinking the vodka and was finding shot glasses.

"You're going to try and outdrink me?" Yuri looked from JJ to the man's friends.

"What? I haven't heard rumors of you being a lightweight? It'll be fun!" As if to emphasize it, JJ tugged Yuri a little closer, and then his fingers started to move. The soft caresses at his waist making leaving seem like a horrible idea.

"One more movie."

As the next one was being selected, Kyle was going over the rules and setting out everyone's first shot.

Yuri took a deep breath. He knew if they did this, he was here for the night. It was only ten though and he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay close to JJ and feel how it felt to be lightly touched like that. The decision made, he grabbed his shot glass and down it in one quick motion. "There. I like to play fair, so I had to give all of you a head start."

As JJ's friends laughed at that, JJ leaned in, speaking way too close to Yuri's ear which made a shock of electricity run down his spine. "You're what, 50 kilos soaking wet? I don't think we needed a head start."

"I'm almost sixty-kilos."

JJ raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything to disagree.

"I am." Yuri stood up, "Pick me up."

JJ was still on the couch, looking up at Yuri as he said, "You want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, if you don't believe how much I weigh, pick me up." He knew he sounded a little bratty as he said it, but at the moment he didn't care.

Kyle leaned over to one of the others, "You know, if I wanted to prove how much I weighed, I would see if there was a scale."

"That's because no one wants to pick you up, Kyle," Yuri said it before he even thought about what words were coming out of his mouth, he was still staring down at JJ.

"Harsh." One of the other guys was laughing, "But he did figure out your name."

JJ stood up, reaching out to grab Yuri by the waist, "This is … awkward."

"Just don't lift me too high, you have a ceiling, remember that." Yuri reached out for JJ's shoulders and bounced to get as much height as possible in a standing position and trusting JJ to do the rest.

When the lifting was completely flubbed, Yuri looked at the man, "Both of your parents are ice dancers. Ice DANCERS." Maybe he had had a little bit to drink.

"JJ sucks at dancing."

"I do not suck, Noah."

"OK, you're passable." Noah seemed smug at that though.

"You can't dance?" Yuri was looking up at JJ and standing much too close, but the man was just so warm and his hands were still on his hips.

"Not that well. I mean, not like you."

Yuri rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the couch. His shot glass had been refilled and as he settled in next to JJ, the movie started. The first shot was nothing exciting, then the second -- but about thirty minutes in they were on the fourth and Yuri couldn't help himself, "Why is everyone so dumb in these movies?"

They were all laughing at how stupid the college students were in the movie and Yuri had lost track of how many shots when he felt JJ's head on his shoulder. Instantly his laughter softened as he looked at the pretty much passed out man. "Uhh, I think I need help getting him to bed."

"I don't think you need help from anyone to get him into bed." Noah shrugged, if pressed, he'd assert it was what everyone was thinking.

As Yuri tugged on JJ's arm, the man woke up a little, enough to open his eyes and get to his feet, even if he did need to lean on Yuri once he was up. "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah, Romeo." Kyle was on the other side of JJ, grabbing the man's arm. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"It's not like that." Yuri sighed as he kept walking JJ to the bed.

"He's had his hands all over you all night. We're not dumb." Kyle was smiling though as he said it. He was able to help get JJ to the bed, pulling down the blankets to get the man into the bed. 

"I did not…" The words were mumbled by JJ as he collapsed into the bed, sinking into the mattress as he clearly wasn't going to stay conscious for long."

"Yeah, yah did buddy." Kyle rolled his eyes as he turned away from JJ to look at Yuri, "I assume you're sleeping here?"

"Uhh …" Yuri hadn't really thought about it, but looking around the room, the only place to sleep in this room was either on the bed or on the floor -- and Yuri really didn't want to sleep on the floor.

"Yeah, we all assumed. It's fine."

"Actually, let me get some water and pain meds first, he'd probably going to be hurting when he wakes up." Maybe it was just to buy some time, but Yuri walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of tap water as the other guys were raiding the linen closet for blankets and figuring out the best places in the apartment to sleep. Teddy and Rene had grabbed the guest room which left Kyle and Noak fighting for the couch.

As he walked back with a bottle of pills and a glass of water, he paused, "Do you need anything?"

Noah shook his head, "No, man. Go get some rest, and …" He trailed off.

"And what?" Yuri was too tired to deal with this. He'd been relaxed and enjoying himself, but now he was starting to think it was a mistake. 

Noah shot Kyle a glance, frowning as he shook his head as if to stop Kyle from saying anything. "We just worry about JJ, okay? The whole thing with Izzy was pretty hard on him."

"So leave him alone is what you're saying." Yuri sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the apartment. He knew he should have expected this.

"No, we're saying be careful. It's nice seeing him happy, just -- don't hurt him." Kyle wasn't hiding the fact that they didn't trust Yuri.

Yuri closed his eyes, "Look … I … " Yuri paused, not knowing what to say and all the vodka hadn't helped at all. "I'm too drunk for this." He didn't stay there talking to them. He was feeling the alcohol and he knew he made bad decisions while drunk. He knew it. He just wanted to lie down. No, he wanted to climb under the blankets and snuggle with JJ -- but he didn't. Instead, he closed the door to the room and set the water and pain meds next to the bed, pausing to take some first. They had been kissing a few hours ago, sharing a glass wasn't going to change anything.

Lights off, he paused, looking at the bed. He should get on top of the blankets. With the air conditioning in the townhouse though, it was a little chilly. As long as he didn't do anything, it would be fine to share the bed -- he'd had to share plenty of beds before in his life. There was nothing to feel bad about. He left his jeans on, even though he knew that they would be horrible to sleep in. He slipped under the blankets, trying to get comfortable with some distance between them. His back to JJ, he was lying there, phone in his hand as he considered setting it on the wireless charger next to the bed.

Not ready to sleep yet, Yuri unlocked his phone, looking at how many notifications he had -- over 99. The little 99+ in the top corner making him sigh.

**Stunning Revelations About Russia's Top Male Skater**

**Russia's Top Male Skater in Canada With a Child**

**Pregnancy Coverup in Russian Skating**

Yuri groaned, he knew the tabloids would have a field day with this.

He left those, moving instead to the Russian news sites.

**Yuri Plisetsky Training in Canada as Pairs Skater?**

**Yuri Plisetsky Reveals He Has a Daughter**

Yuri smiled at that last one. The article had a nice image of Alyona in it. His social media was a mess. He had messages and had been tagged in things all over the place. He went into his messages though, looking for anything that seemed important

> Victor Nikiforov -
> 
> Yuri, we had no idea you had a daughter. She is beautiful. I need an address, Yuuri and I need to send a present to her. When is her birthday?

That was not what Yuri had expected from him. He should probably answer that. Maybe making these decisions while drunk wasn't a good idea. He answered though, sending the man a thank you and the address. He even included her birthday in the message. None of this would be a secret for long. 

Several of the other skaters sent similar congratulations. Some asked for an address, some asked for how he was doing. He answered a few more before his eyes just wouldn't stay open any longer and he let his eyes close. He barely got his phone on the charger before he fell asleep. The bed was so warm with JJ in it, that really, he hadn't had a chance of staying awake.

* * *

At some point in the night, Yuri felt hands around his waist, pulling him in close and he let himself be pulled back. He felt warm arms wrapping around him and holding him close, pressed tight to a bare chest. When lips found his neck, he let himself roll over. Everything felt good. Then the hands moved down to his jeans, unbuttoning and then unzipping them. When he felt hands slip between his pants and his ass, warm palms gripping the flesh there, Yuri opened his eyes.

It was dark, but not too dark to see a still very drunk JJ trying to strip him. "Jean …"

"Yuri, you are so beautiful …" Hands on Yuri's ass, he was clumsily trying to press the jeans down while rolling on top of him.

"No." There were somethings Yuri wanted to say, and there were some things he really didn't want to -- but had to. That 'No' was definitely one he didn't want to.

"No? But you are…"

"Not that, no to this. Jean, not like this. You're drunk. I've been drinking, so -- " he sighed, pulling away and sliding out of the bed to leave a confused JJ there,

"But …" He sighed, frowning and looking sad, but he didn't give any more argument as Yuri tucked him back into bed before getting under just the top cover, leaving a wall of fabric between them.

"Now go to bed. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" He leaned over, softly placing a kiss on the top of JJ's head. The last thing Yuri needed was for this to become some sort of drunken mistake.

"I love you." The words were barely whispered from JJ.

Stroking his fingers through JJ's hair, Yuri sighed. "You're drunk, baby." 

"I do …"

"We'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep." This time, the kiss was pressed over one of JJ's eyes, forcing the man to close them, and his eyes didn't open again, instead he sighed as he seemed to listen to Yuri about going back to sleep.

Yuri didn't fall asleep as quickly, instead, he lay there in bed just watching JJ sleep. It was just a drunken confession. It didn't mean anything. He really wished it did, but come morning, and JJ would probably forget everything that had happened that night.

At some point, Yuri fell back to sleep, his fingers playing with JJ's hair as he watched the man sleep until finally, his own exhaustion caught up with him.


	11. From Russia with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always two sides to every story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekaterina shortens to Katya

Yuri woke to his phone ringing on JJ's nightstand and without looking at it, he picked it up, "Hello?" He was trying to stay quiet as he slipped out of bed. It was still dark out, and his head hurt from all the drinking.

_ "I saw the video." _

Maybe he should have been surprised that the words were in Russian, but he really wasn't. "Katya …" He was leaving the room as he said her name. Of all the people he thought would call, it wasn't her.

Slipping into Russian, Yuri walked through the living room, slipping onto the balcony,  _ "I didn't expect you to call." _

_ "I'm home with my mama for the weekend, so I saw the post .. she looks so happy. She's gotten so big since I last saw her." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "She has. It's really early here, but I could call you back in a few hours if you wanted to talk to her?" _

_ "You'd be … you'd let me?"  _ While Ekaterina sounded surprised, she had a tint of fear to her voice.

Yuri couldn't help the smile on his lips as he sat down on the balcony, letting his back rest against the railing. It was so much better talking to the woman when she wasn't having an episode and screaming. He sighed,  _ "Katensha, of course. She's your daughter." _ He looked to the sky where it was starting to lighten.

_ "Thank you. I'll keep my phone on me. I'm here until tomorrow morning, then she's driving me back to the clinic." _

_ "I promise I will call you later once Alya is awake." _ Yuri hung up the phone, closing his eyes. His head was throbbing but he was awake now. The alcohol was worn off, but there was a throbbing pain behind his eyes. He couldn't stick around here, not now that he was awake. He had things he needed to do, and now with Alyona's mom expecting a phone call in a few hours, all he could think about was getting back to his daughter.

He slipped back inside the townhouse, glancing around to make sure everyone was still asleep. He'd deal with JJ later, what he needed to do now was grab his keys and some pain meds. With a water bottle in one hand and his keys in the other, he was so careful to leave the townhouse quietly without waking anyone up.

As the sun rose and his head hurt, he drove back to the house, his mind racing.

The main house was quiet as he let himself in the back door. Everything had been cleaned up from the party yesterday. What he didn't expect to see was Nathalie sitting on the couch in the living room with a movie on the TV. Alyona was on her shoulder, the little girl seeming sound asleep.

"Yuri?" She looked up, clearly surprised that he was here.

"Hey, did she wake up?" He walked over, reaching out to pick her up.

As Yuri took his daughter from her, Nathalie smiled softly, "She went back to sleep pretty quickly. I was worried she'd be up a lot longer than she was."

As he held the little girl to him, her head resting on his shoulder, Yuri sat on the couch. Moving her back to the house would be a lot of work for just a little rest. It really wasn't worth the effort, and there was always that risk that being outside with the sun rising would be too much of a gamble that she would wake up and stay up. "Are you able to get back to sleep?"

"No, I'm normally awake in another hour or so anyway. It's fine. I can stay up with her if … you're back home really early." She was clearly not saying everything she was thinking as she looked at the man.

"The party was fine."

"I assumed once it hit midnight I wouldn't see you until possibly after church."

"Oh … I … Alya's mother called me and by that point, I was up and I didn't want to wake anyone else up."

"What did she want? Is everything alright?" The concern was only growing.

"Yeah, she just called to tell me how much she liked the video and how good Alya was looking. I told her I'd call her in a few hours once Alyona was awake so she could talk to her. Alya's talked to Lilia and Yakov a few times on the video, so I think talking to Katya would work. She's at her mother's for the weekend. So that is a good sign. Her mother is really nice."

Nathalie reached over, gently brushing his hair back a little as she smiled at him, "That's very kind of you."

"She deserves to know both of her parents."

"And you deserved a night out and acting your age."

Yuri's eyes dropped as he sighed, "Yeah …"

"What happened at the party?" Her eyes widened as Yuri leaned into her. Instinctively, she wrapped both of her arms around him, holding him against her as he just shook his head. "You can tell me. I promise I won't be mad and no one will get in trouble." She had long ago learned when to pick her battles, and this was a time to support, not interrogate.

"Don't want to talk about it." The words were just mumbled.

"I'm sorry Charlie barged in on you earlier. JJ knows to lock the door if he doesn't want anyone running in. I tell those boys they have to knock, but they just never do. Is it about that?"

"Yes and no …"

"Is this about Jean?" Her voice softened as she asked.

"It was really nice, I mean weird but nice. He was all … he did this thing where he had his arm around my waist almost the entire time. When I got there they were watching stupid slasher movies, so we watched like two of those, and it was really nice. I mean stupid drinking games, but no one was driving or anything." He knew how his shoulders had slumped, even as he leaned into her while holding onto Alyona.

"But what happened? If everything had been fine, you'd still be there." She hadn't expected to grow so attached to Yuri so quickly, but even if Emma didn't want to skate with him, the boy would still have a spot with her family.

"Jean drank too much so I … No, you look mad." He frowned, watching her. She had said no one would be in trouble.

"I'm not mad; I'm disappointed."

Nodding, Yuri accepted the answer, "So I helped Jean to bed, got him under the covers and I found out his friends don't trust me. They think I'm going to do something stupid and hurt him and, I mean, they're probably right. So, it would be better if I just … didn't."

"Oh, baby." She sighed, an arm around him tightening. She hadn't expected that much honesty, but maybe he'd been raised that when asked, you answered. Honestly, she didn't know. She could embrace honesty though. Pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head, she sighed. "They worry about Jean, he … he covered up how much the divorce with Isabella hurt him, but they knew."

"That's why I shouldn't do anything. It was nice though, you know … while it lasted." His arms stayed around Alyona, holding the sleeping girl tight to him. "When you get into a relationship, you're supposed to be willing to put the other person first, and I can't and I won't."

"Yuri …" This was why it was so easy to adore the boy. For all his rough corners he tried to emphasize, he was actually just so soft.

"You can call me Yura."

"That would be nice." For a moment Nathalie let herself relax. All her kids were okay. No, they weren't perfect, but she had long ago given up the thought that anything was supposed to be perfect. Her family had grown by two with the invitation to Yuri to come join them, and she should have seen it coming. She had thought that she was just making a smart and compassionate move inviting him to join them, but she should have known. That first day when he had been so broken, the boy had taken a piece of her heart. She didn't care that he was eighteen, he was still a boy in so many ways. "I don't want to say this about my own son, but if he doesn't treat you in a way that makes you happy -- you're better off without him."

Yes, the fact that JJ had gotten drunk was concerning. She expected that they were drinking at the party. They were all old enough, but that he had actually been as drunk as Yuri seemed to have indicated was worrisome, and maybe a sign something was wrong. She'd deal with it when she could. RIght now, she had Yuri there and JJ was asleep at his own townhouse. The other kids were all asleep.

"Are you hungry?" He didn't normally eat breakfast here. She didn't know what he did for breakfast in the guesthouse, but he only ever occasionally showed up for dinner, and she was realizing that it was only on days that she invited him specifically.

"I normally eat in a little …"

"Pancakes?"

"You don't have to." He sat up a little, looking at her, still holding the sleeping girl.

"I know I don't have to, but you're more than Emma's skating partner staying in the guesthouse, so I want to." She smiled when she saw the uncertain look, but that there was hope under it was clear.

"You stay here, everything seems better after some good food." Nathalie stood, walking to the kitchen to start making pancakes. 

Yuri hated when other people felt the need to take care of him, but right now -- he knew he needed this. No, he didn't need it but he really did want it. It had been so long since he had spent the night at Lilia's house to wake up to her making breakfast. It was never pancakes. No, Lilia always started the day with a healthy breakfast. Most days a porridge of some sort, occasionally eggs. He missed it.

Soon, Nathalie was back with pancakes and he was moving to the table. With the open floorplan of the LeRoy's house, he wasn't as tempted to sit on the couch. In the guesthouse, most of his meals were on the couch or on the floor, Lilia never seemed to give him a break to actually sit at a table and eat.

"Let me take her for you. Eat, you haven't been eating enough."

Yuri thought he had been eating more than enough, but he was hungry right now. Wrinkling his nose slightly at the 'Real Canadian Maple Syrup', he started to eat as Nathalie sat in one of the other chairs, the little girl in her arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of her like this. Helping me. This -- everything, I guess. It's just so much and you haven't really asked anything in return." He poked his food, after the first few bites his appetite had died a big.

"I am actually asking a lot, just you have been doing it all and more." She was smiling at him as he took another bite, chewing it and considering.

"All you've asked is I teach a few dance classes and skate with Emma. That isn't a lot."

"No, I've asked a lot more than that. "I asked that you be the one primarily taking care of your daughter, and I've asked that you take responsibility for her. I've asked that you put her first. I've asked for a lot of things, but they are all things that you are doing without anyone asking for it."

Yuri paused, a frown on his face, "But I asked you to watch her …"

"Yura, you were practically forced into going to one single party since you've gotten here. You didn't ask, we encouraged it because you aren't asking for things and that worries us." She reached out, slightly brushing his hair away from his face with her one free hand. 

Before Yuri could say anything in response, there was a loud stomp. Charlie was on the bottom step, eyes wide and a very mad look on his face. As Yuri's eyes narrowed, he realized, that wasn't anger. That was hurt. He knew what that looked like and how at a young age they could seem the same.

"You made him pancakes!"

Yuri would bet everything this wasn't actually about pancakes. He didn't have a chance to say anything as the shouting woke of Alyona and he was reaching for her, even as Nathalie stood up to look at Charlie.

She looked so far from pleased as the baby's cries echoed. "And you are yelling."

"Why did you make him pancakes! He doesn't even live here! He's not your son and she's not your daughter!"

Oh, jealousy. Yuri tried to shush Alyona as he kept quiet. This argument wasn't actually about them, and he knew it.

"Charles Luke Phillip Leroy!"

The boy froze when she yelled his full name back at him. His lips started to tremble as he looked from Yuri to his mother then back again.

"Oh, Charlie…" Nathalie's voice softened as she looked at her youngest.

Yuri started to stand up before Nathalie stopped him, "No, you stay here, eat, she might like some pancake. I … Come on Charlier, we're going to go onto the deck and talk." She walked over to the boy, pulling him into a hug and then walking off with him to the deck.

Yuri sighed, Alyona calming down as he carefully pulled off a small piece of the pancake and placed it on her lips, smiling as she tried to decide if she should or should not eat it, half chewing and half gumming it. Yuri sighed, switching to Russian as he whispered,  _ "Your Papa used to be even more difficult than Charlie. Did you know that?" _ He sighed, kissing his daughter on the top of the head again, feeding her a few more pieces of the pancakes.

As Alyona started to fall back to sleep, her stomach full again, Yuri glanced out the window. He didn't know what had been said, but he saw how Nathalie now had her arms full, Charlie crying in her arms and clinging to her. He knew that look. That was how he'd cling to his grandfather when he broke down. He remembered so well being an angry little boy desperate for attention and love and fighting and pushing it away -- maybe he had more in common with Charlie than he had thought.

* * *

When JJ woke up, the first thing he did was stumble to the bathroom to throw up. After a shower, some pain meds, and clean clothes, he walked out into the rest of the house, seeing his friends still asleep -- but there was no sign of Yuri. When he looked out, the minivan was gone. He frowned, the night before was hazy, but what he remembered wasn't exactly good. He had meant to do something nice for Yuri, distract the young man, let him relax and he happy and tell him how beautiful he was and … he had hoped for more. He hadn't meant to drunkenly paw at him.

Leaving a note for his friends, he threw on sunglasses so he could drive back to the guest house. The headache was so bad, but at least he was completely sober now. He had to go apologize.

The minivan was there, so that was a good sign. When he reached the door to the guest house, the windows were open and he could hear Russian inside. He paused, not wanting to interrupt, then he started to realize. Alyona was babbling happily and whatever Yuri was saying was low and fast enough that the individual words were hard to hear. Then he heard one of the only phrases he knew in Russian, a simple  _ priviet. _ Alyona was trying to say 'hi' with the word she hadn't mastered yet, but it was then followed by 'Mama'. The little girl's happy squeal at that was clear across all language barriers.

JJ didn't know what to do. She was Alyona's mother. It was clear that he would be interrupting something private here. Maybe he had lost his chance. Maybe last night … maybe he had destroyed his chance.

He was frozen there as he heard both Yuri and the female voice talking to 'Alyonushka'. All he could do was turn around and walk back to his car. Maybe no one would notice he had shown up here. His friends were still in town for a few more hours, he just knew he couldn't be here right now.


	12. Damage Mitigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people actually realize what they did wrong and take steps to make it better.

Most Sundays, Nathalie Leroy was at church for the 10 AM mass. Today wasn't most Sundays and she had stayed home with Charlie, just a mother-son morning of spending time together and relaxing. Sometimes there were things that were more important than going to church, and her husband was more than capable of driving the rest of the kids.

When she heard a car drive past the house in the driveway, she stood up. Yuri was in the guest house and her husband wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes at the earliest. When she saw that it was JJ, she couldn't help smiling. She watched as he walked towards the door of the guesthouse, but then frowned when he stopped. She was shaking her head by the time she saw JJ leave.

She couldn't deal with JJ right now, and she was almost positive that Yuri was okay at the moment. Instead, she walked back to sit with Charlie. They were watching some movie with giant robots, and she knew it was one of his favorites. The movie didn't matter to her, the fact she had her youngest with her was what mattered

* * *

A few hours later, Yuri was sitting in the living room of the guest house. Alyona was taking a nap so Yuri was able to actually look at his phone for a little.

People were still happy about the posting from yesterday about his daughter. He followed that up with a picture of her sleeping in her crib.

> [Alyona, sound asleep in a wooden crib. The sheets are a soft pink and she is wearing a simple set of pajamas with little kittens on them. One hand is under her cheek and the other is stretched out.]
> 
> | Sound asleep. Naptime on a beautiful summer day. I still can't believe how lucky I am. #she is loved #kitten is sleeping 

Only once his post was made, did Yuri start looking around social more. He didn't want to look at JJ's but that was where he ended up. He was on the couch when he saw all the pictures from yesterday. There was rock climbing and go-carts and so much fun. He didn't want to be jealous, but he was. It had been forever since he had gone and done anything like that. He sighed, scrolling until she saw what JJ and his friends were doing today. Paintball. Yuri loved paintball. He hadn't been able to do that in a year though. 

There wasn't any reason to think about that right now. Instead, he got off the couch and walked over to the portable barre in the room so he could start doing some exercises. It didn't matter that he was in the ballet studio for hours every day, most of that time was instructing. This was pushing is abilities, moves deeper and higher - befitting a student of Lilia Baronovskaya. It helped get his mind off of things, the music from Prokofiev's Cinderella playing over the speaker. 

* * *

JJ managed to distract himself by playing paintball then getting burgers with his friends. The fun couldn't last forever. His friends had to eventually drive back to Toronto, and JJ found himself driving back to his parent's house. It was too empty at his place, especially right now after everyone had left.

When he pulled up to his parent's house, the lights were all on, but the guest house was completely dark. At first, he didn't notice that Yuri's car (well, his mom's old van) wasn't there. He walked into the house, expecting Yuri and Alyona to be over for dinner. While the house was as chaotic as normal, there was no sign of Yuri or his daughter. Instead, Charlie was staying close to his mom in the kitchen and helping cook while the rest of everyone seemed intent on causing as much chaos as possible. Basically, just an average day.

JJ walked through rooms until he found Emma in the basement family room watching a princess film with his youngest sister Alysa. "Hey, is Yuri here someplace?"

Alysa rolled her eyes, "No boys allowed."

"Yeah, JJ, no boys. This is girl's movie night and Yuri isn't here." Emma looked over at him, holding her freshly painted nails up so they could dry without getting the polish on the couch.

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"Why do you care where Emma's partner is." Alysa turned to throw a pillow at him.

"JJ!" This time it was the middle sister, Angelica, "Why are you down here. Girls only. Go bug mom if you want to know where your boyfriend went."

"He's not my boyfriend." The protest from JJ was almost instantaneous.

Emma's response was much colder. "JJ, I am not my partner's keeper, but leave the guy alone tonight. You've done enough."

That was enough to get JJ to turn and walk out. He wasn't going to question her about what she meant when his other two sisters were there. Instead, he walked up to the kitchen. Sure, his mom had Charlie right there, but as the boy was carefully measuring out two cups of water, he walked over to Nathalie. "Ma'man?"

"If you need painkillers you know where they are." Her tone was slightly off -- and JJ recognized it immediately. That was 'disappointment'.

"Ma'man? What did I do wrong?"

"If I need to tell you, then I clearly didn't do as good of a job as I thought I did." She sighed as she opened the oven to check on how the chicken was doing.

Charlie wasn't even saying anything, but his expression spoke clear. He knew that JJ was in trouble, and he was more than enjoying seeing the oldest being the one who was the 'disappointment'.

"Is this about drinking last night? No one was driving and no one drank that much."

"Charlie, dear? Can you give me a moment with your brother?"

While normally, Charlie would rather do anything but what he was told when it came to JJ. The only exception to that was when it meant JJ was going to be in trouble. 

As Charlie cleared the room, JJ watched his mother. "I take it you talked to Yuri?"

"I did. He got home a little after four in the morning."

"Oh … that's … I thought he left later than that." JJ frowned, glancing down at the floor. "I haven't heard from him all day."

"Why do you think that is?" She leaned on the counter, looking up at her son. He had gotten so much taller, but in her heart, he would always be the little boy who wanted nothing more than to skate.

"I think he's just working things out with Alyona's mother."

"Did you talk to him about that?" Nathalie loved her son, she really did. He just had that tendency to make assumptions.

"No, I mean .. l … look, ma'man, if he wanted to …" He hated that it was so awkward talking about this to his mother.

"If he liked you, he would have stuck around after you got drunk and pawed at him?"

JJ froze. Sure, it wasn't the most logical of reactions, but he didn't know what else to do. Clearly, his mother knew exactly what had happened last night. There wasn't a reason to lie, and clearly, it wouldn't work anyways. "Yeah … I gave him his space today and I was going to say that I was sorry, but…" JJ trailed off, glancing down at the floor of the kitchen.

"Talk to him, baby. He's at the store getting groceries and some things for the baby. Wait for him to get home, help him unload the car and put things away. He should be back soon. Just you have to remember, that little girl comes first to him."

"Of course she does, but if he's trying to get back together with --"

"He did not move halfway around the world to try and get back together with her. Ekaterina is Alyona's mother. You can not treat him talking to her like him talking to some random ex-girlfriend. That is the baby's mother." Her tone got a little harsher than she wanted it to, but that was important. 

"Yeah. You're right. I … how bad did I screw this up?" He feared the answer to that.

"You have a lot of work to do." As she watched JJ leave, she doubted what she had just done. Was JJ actually good for Yuri? Were her actions clouded by how much she loved her son? Yes, JJ was so good with Alyona, but was he actually good with Yuri?

* * *

JJ waited for an hour on the deck until he finally saw the van pull up to the guest house. Before Yuri was even out, JJ was over there, trying not to look like a hopeful puppy, but failing at that.

Yuri shook his head as he saw the man, "She's asleep." 

"I can carry everything in if you want to just get her to her crib?" 

For a moment it looked like Yuri was going to argue, but then he just slid open the side door so he could ever so carefully take Alyona out of her car seat and carry her into the house.

JJ gathered up the bags, even if it took two trips to bring in everything. He put the groceries away and then carried the bag with a few baby outfits over to where Yuri was slipping out of Alyona's room, closing the door behind him. A basket of dirty laundry in his arms.

Grabbing the bag, Yuri set it down to start pulling off tags so he could throw the new clothes into the wash as well. He didn't say anything though.

"I …" JJ took a deep breath before he started to apologize, keeping his words to a whisper, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how drunk I was getting. I haven't really drank in a while and I guess I'm just more sensitive to it than I used to be."

"It doesn't matter." Yuri grabbed the basket again, walking past JJ to reach the washing machine in the kitchen.

JJ didn't know how to react to that, he just followed Yuri, watching as the man threw the laundry in and then added the baby detergent.

Once the laundry was started, Yuri placed his hands on the washer and took a deep breath. "Look. I'm not mad. I'm … disappointed." Yes, it was the same thing Nathalie had said earlier, but it was accurate.

"That's my fault."

"No, Jean. It isn't your fault. I didn't move here so I could have your mom babysit while I went out and partied. I have to be more responsible. You're -- You can go rock climbing, and racing go-carts, and … paintball and …"

"You were looking at my account?" He honestly didn't think Yuri would check on what he was doing. When he saw the man's eyes drop and his jaw clench, JJ paused. That wasn't anger. That almost looked like anger, but that was clearly hurt. "Did you want to go do those things?"

"It was your birthday party and you spent it with your friends." He tried to shove it off, acting like nothing about that bothered him.

"And the part I invited you to was just me getting handsy and then drunk and then passing out."

"You got a bit more than handsy."

"Oh … I am so sorry." JJ looked around, trying to think of something he could do right here and right now, but there really wasn't anything. He had to try though. "Would you consider watching a movie with me while Alya sleeps and I could order us delivery?"

"Your friends would rather I don't."

"What!" As soon as JJ realized how loud he said that, his eyes widened, his heart racing even before Yuri was able to smack at him and hiss to be quiet. His voice in a whisper, he leaned closer to Yuri, "I have no idea what they said, but I don't care what they said. I … I like you.".

"I don't want to cause trouble."

"If you did, you'd be worth it?" He reached out, letting his fingers run along Yuri's jawline.

"I want Thai."

"What?"

"You said you'd order food. I want Thai. Also, I am taking a shower. So, you order food, keep an eye on Alya's baby monitor, and I am getting a shower." He turned and walked off, going to his bedroom first to grab clean clothes. He didn't say anything else, just leaving JJ there to realize that the answer to that was a yes.

Without any guidance on what to actually order beyond 'Thai', JJ walked to the couch with his phone in his hand as he pulled up a delivery app. He just threw an order of a noodle dish and two types of curry into his order before writing the very very explicit directions to the guest house NOT the main house.

He was glancing at the baby monitor when he heard the shower start, the noise of the water not seeming to bother the little girl at all. He sat down on the couch, the monitor on the coffee table as he pulled out his phone to text his mom.

> << I order Thai. Yuri and I are going to watch a movie. We talked a little.
> 
> >> Is he okay?
> 
> << He's going to be. I screwed up. I know most of what I did that was bad, and I'm probably going to be paying Emma or Angie to babysit in a few days.
> 
> >> Just be careful. I love you
> 
> << I know. Love you too.

The next text was the one that he didn't want to send but he had to. He pulled up the group chat with his friends.

> JJ: Who said something to Yuri last night & What did you say?
> 
> Kyle: We just said to be careful about hurting you. 
> 
> Noah: He seemed a little upset by it though.
> 
> Kyle: We were just looking out for you.
> 
> JJ: Guys. Look. I like him, okay? Is that all you said?
> 
> Kyle: I swear it is, why what did he say?
> 
> JJ: He got the impression you don't want him dating me
> 
> Teddy: I can see where he'd think that
> 
> Kyle: That is not what I said
> 
> Noah: Look, JJ, we want you to be happy. We're just worried.
> 
> Rene: No, Noah, you and Kyle are worried. Just because Yuri has a kid doesn't mean he's bad
> 
> JJ: Guys. I need all of you to not say anything to Yuri that can even be interpreted as this is a bad idea.
> 
> Kyle: Sorry
> 
> JJ: OK I'll talk to you guys later. I need to fix this as much as I can.

JJ put his phone down, it would still be almost an hour before the food got here, but he still had one other thing to deal with, and he wasn't sure where to even start on that. There weren't any pictures of Alyona's mother around the house. That wasn't surprising though. Even though it had seemed like a lot of luggage at the time, when you considered that everything Yuri had brought was the barest of essentials to live here, photos weren't exactly something that seemed to have been included.

He could guess and try to investigate on social media, or he could simply ask once Yuri was out of the shower. After the misunderstandings of last night, just asking seemed like the best option. He turned on the TV, flicking it to the Netflix menu. There wasn't even a speck of surprise that 'last watched' was almost entirely little kids shows.

As JJ was flipping through the new movie list, Yuri walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. His hair was wet, thrown back into something between a ponytail and a bun. He was just wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. Honestly, JJ was nearly certain that described most of the clothes Yuri had brought with him from Russia.

"She still asleep?" Yuri picked up the monitor, narrowing his eyes a little as he looked at his daughter on the screen. A slight shake of his head and he sighed, "She doesn't normally go to bed this early, but she was up so early …"

"You were too. You know, if you want to, you can kick me out whenever you want."

"I know. I'm at least waiting until the food gets here." Maybe he was joking, but sometimes it was so hard to tell.

JJ made room for Yuri on the couch, deciding that he had to ask now. "I came by earlier to see if you were okay, but I heard you talking in the house here and I didn't want to interrupt."

"That's a little creepy."

"I -- I wasn't listening." He paused, maybe that wasn't exactly true. "Okay, I figured out pretty quickly what was going on. I just need to know, what's between you and Alya's mom?"

Yuri paused before answering, looking at JJ with an expression boarding between exhausted and incredulous. "She is Alya's mother. I am not going to cut her out of my daughter's life. If you think that is what is going to happen you can get out of my house right now." Yuri paused, watching JJ for a response. When the man stayed, he continued. "If you think I am telling you what is going on in Katya's life, then you are sorely mistaken. You are barely even 'the boyfriend' and you are getting all upset about Katya?"

It was clear how Yuri was pulling away from him as he spoke. "No -- I …. I just … Yuri, I just … I'm so scared of hurting you or Alya and all I seem to be doing is exactly that. I -- I should have invited you to more birthday stuff. I could have paid Emma to babysit. At the time, I didn't think I should because it was going to seem like trying to take you from Alya, but it's not that. I love her. She's an amazing little girl, and she has so much personality. I would never want to do anything to hurt her in any way. By not inviting you though, I probably caused some of the Kyle and Noah thing, and I told them that is not acceptable. I just… "

Whatever JJ was about to say was interrupted by cries starting in the other room. His heart broke when he saw how Yuri tensed, closing his eyes for a moment before picking up the monitor. There wasn't a real reason to look at it. He knew from the sounds that the girl was waking up.

Before Yuri was able to stand up, "You've had a shitty day. Let me, okay?" Without exactly waiting for permission, JJ was the one to walk to the bedroom and pick up Alyona from her crib. He'd had so much practice with his little brothers and sisters as well as so many cousins that he knew exactly what to do. First, she was calmed down, then he changed the wet diaper and put her in pajamas.

By the time Alyona was calmed down and JJ was walking out of the room with her, Yuri was back on this couch, this time sitting sideways. He had a bottle in his hand, but with just a little smile, he held it up, offering it to JJ.

"I think she might go back to sleep pretty soon." He took the bottle though, sitting down and letting the little girl rest in the crook of his arm.

As Alyona drank, Yuri took a deep breath, "There … there are a lot of things about her mother that I can't tell you. I can't tell you without Katya's permission. I've had my trust violated, and I am not going to do that to someone else."

JJ just nodded to that. It was fair, no it was more than fair. Of course, he wasn't going to tell all the secrets of Alyona's mother, but there was one thing that was very important. "I just have one question. Are you over her?"

"In a dating way? Oh yes, I am … Katya and I were … well, we're too similar if that makes sense. She's always going to be part of my life though because she is always going to be Alya's mother. I grew up … " Yuri paused. These weren't Ekaterina's secret's though, so they were his to tell. "I didn't know my dad growing up. I don't really have much of a relationship with my mother."

JJ hadn't been expecting any of the information about Yuri's family. He had never asked, but he knew that everything online about Yuri made no mention of his mother. "I would never do anything that would cost Alya a relationship with either of her parents." The promise just whispered as he set the now empty bottle down on the end table.

"Maybe, when all this pain heals and I'm better and she's better -- maybe we can even have some semblance of a friendship again, but … we're not good for each other." he let his lips move a little into a smirk. "Besides, there's this guy that is really really trying and even if things are hit or miss a lot, he's kind and he loves my daughter, and he's really stupidly hot."

"Does that mean really hot or stupid and hot?"

"You just had to ask." The lopsided smile took all the sting away from his words.

"How about if I keep focusing on the part where you said I'm hot?" 

Yuri rolled his eyes even as the shine from a car's headlights lit up the room. "You are so hot that your sister never wants to hear me talk about how hot you are ever again."

"You talk with her about how hot I am?" He had to admit, that was weird. That anyone was talking to his little sister about him was just weird.

Yuri stood up though, meeting the delivery driver at the door and taking the large bag of food. With JJ holding the baby, there was no point in not being the one to get it. "I'll grab plates. You can keep your nice ass on the couch with Alya." He paused, his expression softening as he looked at her. Seeing how comfortable she looked on him, nearly asleep, just one hand gripping the neckline of JJ's T-shirt.

Barely whispering, JJ smiled at Yuri. "I like that look on you." 

"You look good there." He didn't stay, if he stayed, he'd probably do something like kiss him. Part of him wanted to, but instead, he grabbed the plates and silverware from the kitchen and then started to sort out what was in the bag, looking confused that there was enough food for five people.

"I wasn't sure what to get you."

"You could have asked."

"I was pretty sure you weren't that picky. Besides, leftovers would be a good thing with how busy you are."

"OK, I am not disagreeing with that." He reached out as Alyona started to fuss a little, taking the girl into his arms as he sat with her on his lap. His tone softened as he gently spoke to her in Russian. He tasted one of the noodles from the noddle dish and then put a little piece on a spoon for her. Some more Russian and the upset version of Yuri from earlier was entirely gone as the little girl made a face about the noodle, but then ate it anyway.

"Did she like it?" JJ's hand slipped to Yuri's ankle, pulling it a little closer to him as he watched the man try to get the little girl to try some. He remembered this age so well. Solid food was just an experiment in eating.

"I don't know. I'll try again." This time Yuri was laughing as Alyona shoved not only the noodle but her fist into her mouth, "Little silly girl. Do you like that?"

"You're talking to her in English."

"I do sometimes." He shrugged though as he helped her eat a few more noodles and a little piece of broccoli.

"Are you thinking this might be …"

"JJ, I am not talking about what I think is going to happen in the future. I want to just deal with now. Now has more than enough to deal with, if I have to think about things too far in the future it will just be too much."

He reached out a hand to set it on Yuri's leg. "My mom would want me to tell you to just remember you aren't alone."

"And what would you want to tell me?" His voice was soft as he spoke, Alyona now against his chest as he rubbed her back to try and soothe her back to sleep.

"That anytime you need a break, some food delivery, and a movie, that you can tell me and I'll come over, and even if things don't work out, I'd still do it just to hang out, or I'd order food and leave if that's what you wanted." He leaned over to let his lips brush against Yuri's cheek.

At the last moment, Yuri shifted his head and his lips met JJ's in what was almost chaste, but then he followed it with another kiss, this one ending with a nip to JJ's lips. At the stunned look on JJ's face, Yuri laughed a little. "She's going to be up for a while."

"So you don't mind kissing me in front of her?"

"I hardly think seeing her father kissing someone and being happy will be the most mentally scarring thing she goes through in her life." As Alyona started to wriggle, he just sat up and set her down on the carpet, letting her use the couch as a point of balance. "Is that what you wanted? What are you going to do now?"

As Alyona looked up, she let out a squeal. "You're right. She is very up. So … I should change the movie idea to something in the kid's section?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuri was smiling as he saw his daughter drop to a crawl to go and get one of the stuffed moose in the house. When she threw it in Yuri's general direction, he slipped from the couch to the carpet so he could toss it back as gently as possible. 

Maybe it was worth everything to JJ to be here on the couch watching Yuri play catch with his daughter using one of the plush moose thrown on the Ice. "Alya, if you like that moose, I promise to bring you a lot more once the season starts up again." JJ flipped the TV to an animated movie about some sort of animal's singing, even if Alyona was mostly ignoring it. This wasn't the night he had planned, but it was nice.

It was late by the time Alyon started to seem tired. Rubbing one eye as the final scene in the movie happened, Yuri picked her up. "Can you put away the leftovers? I'm going to get her into bed."

JJ was left there just watching Yuri walk to the little girl's room with her balanced on one hip. It made him feel bad. The man's one night out without his daughter had turned into clumsy groping and him passing out drunk. He had to do better, and to do better, he knew what he had to do now.

When Yuri was finally able to slip from Alyona's room, JJ was there. He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist and pull him in tight. Lips meeting, he didn't pause to even let the other man speak. This was in no way a chaste kiss. This was pressed against the wall and forgetting to breathe. This was hands on Yuri's waist as the other man gripped at his shoulders. This was so close to something that was going to lead to more -- but JJ stopped. Pulling back, panting from the intensity, JJ smiled at him.

"Wow …" Yuri had not been expecting that, but with the wall there as support, he was able to act like that didn't leave him a little wobbly.

"Yeah. I … I should go, I'm just going to crash at my parents, but … I'm going to ask you out on a proper date soon."

"What about --"

"I don't care. I want to take you on a real date."

"Yeah …" Yuri laughed a little, his fingers moving to his lips. Tonight had been nice, but that kiss had been a lot more.

The next kiss from JJ was softer, ending in a soft whisper of "Good night." Yuri wasn't sure if he had ever been left breathless like that, but he liked it. He didn't rush to do anything once JJ left to walk to the other house. He just stood there for a while, fingers to his lips. He wanted more of that.


	13. Four weeks?

Yuri's days didn't stop being hectic. He was still up at dawn with Alyona. He still had ballet and off-ice training to do with the skaters at the rink. He still had so many hours both on and off the ice with Emma -- but they were getting better.

He hadn't had a chance to really talk to JJ since that kiss in the hall. They were both busy right now. Something important with one of JJ's brands had sucked up all of the man's time, and Yuri was just being Yuri -- but sometimes he got a quick smile when they were in the rink at the same time. Sometimes he was given a bottle of water in a brief moment when Yuri was positive that JJ made sure their fingers brushed.

Thursday was a lot of on-ice time. He'd been in the off-ice room working on lifts all week with Emma and today they were translating it to actual on-ice lifting. He knew the problems were all on him. Emma had been doing this for years. She'd been doing more than reasonably well last year in juniors before splitting with her partner.

They had their straight-line lift sorted, today was all about the curve lift where Emma was in a Beilman position. It was the final element of their rhythm dance that had to be added for them to have a real program. 

It was the tenth run-through of the program when they finally got it right. It wasn't perfect, but it was a legal program with all the components that were needed. The only thing that made Yuri seem not like an ice dance skater was that as they both skated over towards where Nathalie was waiting for them at the boards, he didn't take Emma's hand. A man that Yuri didn't recognize was standing next to Nathalie. He seemed a few years older than Nathalie and was dressed in a nice coat -- he looked like a federation official, and Yuri had seen a lot of federation officials in his life. They all tended to have a certain look.

"Very nice work, Mr. Plisetsky. I had been led to believe that it would be even longer until you were able to adapt to ice dance. Mrs. Leroy has been telling me about how pleased she has been with your progress. Emma, lovely skating as always."

"Thank you, Mr. Troxel." Emma was smiling, so part of Yuri relaxed. At least this was a known official and not some unknown one.

"Thank you. Emma and Mr. and Mrs. Leroy have been incredible instructors." Yuri didn't fully relax. While Emma smiling was a good sign, it wasn't a definite sign the man was to be trusted. He had long ago realized Emma smiled much too easily -- not as often as her brother, but still a lot. Giving credit to his Canadian coaches and Canadian partner was almost certainly a safe option.

As Mr. Troxel nodded, Nathalie was smiling as she handed over Yuri's skate guards. "Why don't you get your skates off, dear. We're all going to go up to the office and talk to Mr. Troxel about our plans." Even as she was gesturing Yuri to the benches so he could change to shoes, she was getting Emma her skate guards and a hoodie.

It didn't take long before all four of them were in the office. Yuri still was wearing his Team Russia clothes, but it wasn't as if he had Team Canada ones. He was seated next to Emma while Mr. Troxel had taken one of the chairs normally taken by parents of skaters. Nathalie was in her normal one behind the desk. The man barely paused as he handed over some papers to Nathalie. "I'd like to get both of you to test skate as early as possible. The sooner I can get Yuri tested here, the sooner we'll be able to move on getting his citizenship sorted. We have time before the Olympics, but I want to make sure we have a nice cushion since for twelve months you won't be able to skate for any country.

"Yeah, I know all of that. It's a little early for Emma and I to be test skating, isn't it?" He had no doubt Emma was good to do it, to be in Juniors she had passed virtually the same test after all.

"I think you'll both be ready, Yuri dear. It's not for four weeks. It will be fine if the programs are still a little shaky. You have two lifts sorted so this will be fine. We only have two more to do, and if needed we can do slight modifications on the two you already know. For the free dance, it's normally the dance part that is the hardest, and I have no worries about that." She was smiling as if this were perfectly normal.

"We don't even have music decided on for sure for the free dance." Yuri's eyes widened uncertain of if he should have said that or not. Maybe Mr.Troxel wasn't meant to know that.

"Why don't you two take over the family room tonight. I'll watch Alyona, and you can both decide what music you're actually going to use."

Mr/ Troxel turned his attention to Yuri. "Ah, yes, the daughter. How is she adapting to Canada?"

The more Yuri saw Mrs. Leroy and Mr. Troxel interact, the more relaxed he felt. "She's liking it. The Leroy's guest house is really nice and she has her own room. We're on a couple of waiting lists for child care near here, but right now between everyone, there's always someone who can keep an eye on her."

"Where is she now?"

That was answered by Nathalie before Yuri even had a chance. "Oh, Alain has her. He's at Jean's house working on some business matters for the JJ brand, so he just took her there."

"That reminds me, Mr. Plisetsky, for your singles test, we'd like to see different programs than the ones you used this past year. I wasn't sure if you have your plans for the GP series set, but we'd like to see you get in some earlier events as well. You're allowed to compete as an individual, so of course, that means the Four Continents is off the table as is Worlds. We hope to have you all sorted in time for Nationals though since we have so much more control over who is eligible for that.

"I have to … but isn't your test skate literally showing you can skate at the appropriate level?"

"Yes, but it's a formality that the people above me take very seriously. Since they're the ones that are in charge of the certifications for the citizenship waivers."

Yuri just closed his eyes, nodding. Sure. Four weeks. Polish the rhythm dance. Create the Free dance -- that in and of itself would be a lot for four weeks. However, he also had to decide on music for his own programs.

"Yuri dear. Don't worry too much. Just take tonight to figure out music and relax some."

"Yeah … can you watch Alya in the morning so I can get on the ice before everyone and try some short program things?"

"Of course, dear. Both of you have worked so hard today, why don't you both head home and I'll go over a few things with Mr. Troxel. I won't be long and then I'll make a nice home-cooked dinner.

Yuri didn't need to be told that Nathalie wanted to talk to the man alone, he caught the hint. It didn't take long for Yuri and Emma to both be headed back to the house. It was going to be a long night listening to music and Yuri didn't think he had anything in his reserves that he wanted to use this year.

* * *

JJ had plans. He had searched the internet for something he thought Yuri would like, and he had it all planned out. He had checked the schedule, and he knew when Yuri was done with skating on Saturdays, so he had plans for Saturday night. Eating out and late-night 'Rave Laser Tag'. It sounded perfect. It wasn't a repeat of anything from his birthday, but a little more digging into Yuri's social media from before Alyona's birth showed a lot of first-person shooter games and a really interesting summer trip to some 'war game' where there was a picture of Yuri standing next to a real tank. He was pretty sure he had this.

What he didn't expect when he got to the house was to see his mother holding Alya as the little girl fussed. Dinner was on the table so he walked over to grab something, but while most everyone was at the table, Emma and Yuri were not there. "Where's Yuri?"

"Oh, hi mom, so nice to see you, do you mind if I help myself to some food?" Even as she teased him, she walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Yuri and Emma are working on music. So be careful if you're going to disturb them."

"So I shouldn't go bother him? Have you eaten? I can hold her for a little?" He realized that his mother's plate was still clean, why no one else had offered was a mystery.

"She doesn't seem to want anyone."

"Let me try." He stepped closer, holding out his hands and ignoring as she started to cry when she was first handed over. In just a few minutes she settled down to about the same level of complaining she had been doing with his mom but with a death grip on the collar of his T-shirt. He really didn't mind that a lot of his T-shirts were now stretched out by her. It was worth it.

Grabbing a glass of water, he walked into the main living room, settling down on the couch to turn on the TV and just hold onto Alyona. She was always difficult in the evening, so really it wasn't much of a surprise.

He was there for a good hour before Emma appeared from the basement carrying a pile of dirty dishes. "Emma-bear?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Yuri but mom said he was busy."

"He is. If you want to bother him, it's entirely at your own risk. It had better be important, because he's busy" She popped a hip as she looked at him, hand on her waist.

"Yeah." He stood up, repositioning a now drowsy Alyona as he started to walk to the basement steps, "This is important."

"I'll give you a little time but …" Emma shook her head. If it was her, she wouldn't have bothered him. She left him to whatever stupidity he was going to do as she went to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then find her mother.

JJ had never been one to listen to advice. He probably should do it more often, but no one was surprised that he was carrying Alyona down the stairs to tap on the door of the family room before opening it. The music from inside was not exactly loud, but JJ knew if it was him, he'd have been told to turn it down.

With the baby girl fussing on his shoulder, he glanced in, seeing Yuri moving in the room as he seemed to be mapping out skating moves to a song JJ hadn't heard before, but he was pretty sure he recognized the singer as a popular pop singer that his sister liked.

When Yuri turned enough to see the door while he held a trailing leg behind him, his eyes widened for a second when he saw JJ holding onto his daughter. In an instant, he went from working out a program and concentrating on nothing but the music to looking worried as he walked over to take his daughter. "Was she being…" He let himself trail off, clearly still exhausted.

JJ was kicking himself for having interrupted. He should have listened to Emma. "No, I had come over to talk to you, but we were upstairs watching TV to give my mom a little break."

"Talk …" He moved his daughter to his shoulder, not bothered when she grabbed his hair that was held back in a ponytail. He was used to it. She never pulled too hard.

"Well, actually I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me tomorrow? I found this really great place that does blacklight laser tag." JJ's smile dropped as he saw his excitement not reflected in the other man.

"That sounds really nice…"

"But?"

"I can't. I have to help your mom and Emma come up with our free dance, and I need to come up with a short and a free for me." Yuri shifted his daughter again as she fussed -- but this time of night she mostly fussed.

"It's months until the season starts. You have time. It's one night, it'll be fine."

"I have four weeks. We have four weeks before they want us to skate a test skate to see what they're doing with us, and the people in charge of everything citizenship-related with me will be taking these results into consideration. So I have four weeks for three programs and Emma and I barely have our Rhythm down and we don't have the level of synchronization that a dance partnership is supposed to have."

"What can I do to help you?" He wasn't going to argue about the date. Yuri had a perfectly rational explanation, and this was actually something he thought he could help with.

"I … I need more ice time."

"I can help with that. Do you need me to watch Alya, do you need me to watch you run through things? Whatever I can do, Yuri. Please, just say whatever you want me to do. Anything."

There was a second's hesitation before Yuri replied. "Honestly anything?" 

"Yes, anything." He tried to sound as sincere as he could be. He needed to realize how to be a benefit in Yuri's life if he wanted a place in Yuri's life and he knew it.

"We're both almost out of clothes. I'm here for a while longer figuring out what music to use, and I don't give a shit if I wear dirty clothes tomorrow, but Alya is almost out of clothes and --"

"Laundry. I got it. I'll take her over to the guest house, watch her, do laundry there and get her in bed when she's tired. Don't worry about it." He had to smile though at the look of appreciation that passed over Yuri's features.

"Thank you."

"You just do the artistic thing you are so good at. I will do laundry and hopefully, when you get home, I'll be asleep on the couch with clean laundry and Alya will be sleeping in her crib."

"That would be amazing." Yuri was still smiling as JJ reached out to take Alyona, grinning and leaving the room. Yes, this wasn't the date he had been trying to get, but maybe this was better. This was what Yuri actually needed.

* * *

Later that night, Yuri finally had his music determined for the programs. Nathalie and Emma both agreed that something more modern was the better choice for them to use for their free dance. Sad and heartbroken would be easier for both of them to portray on the ice. He also knew what songs he was using for his two new programs. The evening had been spent plotting out the free dance though, so much was left for him to do on his own programs.

When he opened the door to the house, it wasn't exactly quiet. The TV had a movie on, playing softly, but all the lights were off. The baby monitor was on the coffee table next to a bunch of folded clothes. More folded clothes were in the basket next to the coffee table. From the looks of it, everything in the basket was his. Alyona tended to dress in colors more while most of his clothes were black. JJ was sound asleep on the couch, and the video monitor showed that Alyona was sound asleep in her crib.

Yuri paused there, looking at how JJ was sleeping and he smiled. This was exactly what he had needed. He grabbed his phone, knowing that Nathalie wasn't asleep yet, he sent one simple text:

> << JJ's sound asleep on the couch. Alya's asleep in her crib. I didn't want you to worry about where anyone was.

It was the truth after all. He wasn't lying. He walked over to the couch, kneeling down as he leaned over to softly brush his lips over JJ's.

Those blue eyes fluttered open and a soft, confused noise slipped from the man's lips.

Yuri didn't say anything, instead, he leaned in, this time the press of lips firmer.

To his credit, JJ very quickly figured out what was going on and reached for Yuri's shoulder as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. 

When Yuri moved to crawl onto the couch, straddling JJ's waist, the man's hands dropped to Yuri's hips, eyes open as if to not miss a second of this. "I thought I got in trouble for being handsy on a couch?"

"You got in trouble for being too drunk. Handsy and drunk was bad. Handsy and having done all my laundry while completely sober?" Yuri leaned down, pressing a harder kiss to JJ's lips as he let his body move to press against JJ's.

"I'd do laundry a lot more if this is how I got thanked." His hands moved. Maybe if he was more awake he wouldn't have, but he was only human. Both hands moved so his palms cupped Yuri's ass, feeling the strong muscle under his hands as he pulled the other man closer.

"Thank you." The words were just whispered as Yuri moved his lips to JJ's neck.

"For the laundry?" He pulled Yuri tighter, exposing more of his neck even as he felt how hard he was getting from having Yuri so close.

"For trying to get a date right."

"But I haven't gotten it right yet."

"But you're trying. Besides, ordering dinner and watching a movie on the TV was sweet."

"Even if we ended up spending the whole night with Alya?"

"Especially since we ended up spending the whole night with Alya. She's … if we actually date, that's not going to be the last time she derails plans." As Yuri repositioned himself a little on top of JJ, it was more than apparent that both of them were not more than slightly hard from the contact.

JJ's one hand reached up, moving to Yuri's hair only to find that it was still in a ponytail. He moved both hands, carefully removing the hair tie so that those blond tresses fell down, freed from the ponytail only to be caught by gravity. "You're beautiful."

"Even if I tell you that you're sleeping on the couch?"

"Even if you tell me I'm kicked out entirely." The kiss from Yuri at that surprised JJ, his hands entwining in the blond strands to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

"What if I tell you that you to come to bed -- but you have to keep your clothes on?"

"All of them?"

"Mmmm, your pants." They were just a comfortable pair of jogging pants. They would be fine to sleep in, Most nights that was exactly what Yuri slept in.

"I like this idea. So pants only for both of us?" Now he was smiling as he saw Yuri sit up and give an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Yes, Leroy, fine. Just pants." Yuri slipped from the couch, pulling his shirt off even as he walked to his bedroom. "It's late. I need sleep. You coming?"

"All you had to do was ask." JJ went rushing after him, his own shirt pulled off as well. It wasn't sex, but spending time in bed, pressed together and slowly kissing until Yuri fell asleep was something he wouldn't trade for the world. It was perfect. When he fell asleep an hour later, Yuri pulled tight in his arms, it was perfect. They had a lot of time for getting more physical. This was nice. This was finally winning Yuri's heart -- even if it was from taking a step back and just doing the laundry. It had been listening to what Yuri actually needed.

A night in the other man's arms was perfect. That Alyona slept through the night only made it more so. 


	14. Mornings ... oh mornings ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all the people at the YOI 18+ discord server for their support :)  
> Server Invite:[ YOI 18+ ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) \-- 18 and up ONLY

  
  


Mornings always came too soon and much too early. For once though, Yuri wasn't woken up by Alyona. Instead, an arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer was the first thing he realized. It was nice. When he opened his eyes to see JJ's face pressed into the pillow, dark hair a mess and still so very much asleep, it was even better.

He stretched, considering getting up, but glancing at the clock showed it was only 5:30. He still had another half an hour before his alarm. He was pinned in the bed, a leg over his and the arm around him. He'd have to risk waking up JJ if he wanted to get out from under the covers. Instead, he let his fingers wander. JJ was wearing just his underwear. He had no idea where the other man's pants had gone, but his own were still in place.

Yuri twisted slightly, letting his free hand wander along JJ's side, feeling the contours as his fingers ghosted across muscles. He didn't mean to tickle the other man. He hadn't even realized that JJ was ticklish, but one spot made him move and then roll onto his back, effectively freeing Yuri. It meant he could get out of bed if he wanted to, but he didn't want to.

Rolling onto his stomach, Yuri looked over at the monitor to make sure Alyona was still asleep. She was on her back, both arms over her head and wearing pajamas with little kitty faces on them. They were probably her cutest pajamas. Lilia had given them to her as a gift. JJ had done such a good job of getting her to bed.

Yuri knew he was smiling, just a little hint of a curve of his lips, but for the moment, he was happy. Last night had been exactly what he had really needed. Yes, he had so much he had to do today and so much work to get done in the next four months. However, that he had come home to a clean house with all the laundry done and most of it even put away had meant the world. 

He slid closer to JJ, leaning down to place a soft kiss on those lips as the man slept. Yes, it had meant so much the JJ had done that. Instead of trying to stay for the music selection and program work, he had listened to Yuri when told what was needed -- and then actually done exactly that. 

Another kiss, this time to a stubble covered jawbone. Maybe it was age or maybe it was genetics, but Yuri couldn't grow facial hair like that. The shadow that covered JJ's jaw did nothing to hide the strength of those features. What it did do was emphasize it, and Yuri would be lying if he said that he didn't find that incredibly hot.

He moved a leg over JJ's waist and then with so little effort, he was lying on the other man. Another kiss and he felt JJ's hands move to his waist. His voice barely a whisper, Yuri asked, "Are you awake?"

Barely shaking his head no, JJ let one eye open. "I seem to be having an incredible dream."

As Yuri leaned in to kiss him again, JJ's lips parted and without any thought, the kiss deepened. There was no rush to any of it, every touch, every kiss paced as if they had eternity. When JJ moved one hand to Yuri's hair, letting his fingers entwine in those golden tresses, Yuri didn't even try to hide the soft moan. What he didn't realize was how his hips moved with the moan -- until JJ's pressed right back against him.

Electricity ran down his spine as his legs found their perfect spot on either side of JJ's hips, groins pressed together with only three layers of extremely thin material between them. Chest to chest, Yuri let his body press as close as he could, feeling how every movement was reciprocated as he kissed JJ. Yuri's let his hips roll, feeling how good the sensation was. It had been so long since anyone had touched him.

As JJ bucked back up into him, moaning as he grabbed for Yuri's hips, but his hands instead found that perfect ass and the distraction became clear. Hands gripping onto Yuri's ass, JJ pulled him tighter. He was hard, painfully so, but so was Yuri and right now all JJ wanted was to hear those moans. He was so close, the friction from fabric against fabric almost too much, but as he heard the soft whimpers escaping between kisses from Yuri he knew they both were so close.

Yuri gasped, pressing down harder and positive that JJ's fingers were going to leave marks on his butt, but he didn't care. He was so close, and it had been so so long since he'd been with anyone. He wanted this. He needed this. He sat up a little, hands braced on JJ's shoulders as he sought out just that little bit more to throw him over the edge Glancing down at that muscular body under him, he felt how heat pooled, building up and then he saw how hard JJ was. The man's cock just barely peeking past the elastic of his boxers and as soon as his eyes landed on that glistening cockhead, he felt his orgasm crash as he came in his own underwear.

Yuri reached down, letting his palm press against JJ's mostly cloth-covered erection, feeling how close the other man was. When he let his palm slide to the exposed head, pre-cum slicking his hand, it only took the least amount of pressure before JJ released.

Yuri lifted his now come covered hand, his breath still just pants as he looked at JJ. Yes. He wanted this. They both wanted this. Yuri didn't break eye contact as he lifted his own hand to his lips, reaching out with his tongue to lick the come on his hand. He saw exactly how this affected the other man, the desire burned in those eyes and Yuri wasn't thinking of anything else … until there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." Yuri's eyes darted around the room. This was bad. This was so bad. "Shit."

"Who …" JJ was tucking himself back into his boxers as Yuri realized there weren't any dirty clothes on the floor to wipe the evidence onto.

"Your mom!" The words were just hissed in frustration. Who else would be at the guesthouse at a little after 6AM? Yuri smashed his hand onto the sheet, wiping it clean as fast as he could before bounding out of bed to reach the front door to the guest house.

JJ was wide awake now. Grabbing a sheet he cleaned himself up as fast as he could, desperately trying to be quiet as he pulled his clothes on. Maybe his mother would think they had just been sleeping.

When he opened the door to the bedroom, he saw his mom standing in the living room with Yuri as the man ran around the room throwing things into a bag.

"The sun isn't even up, why do you need your skates?" JJ asked before he even thought of how it looked that he was walking out of the bedroom, clearly rumpled as Yuri pulled on a shirt from his bag.

"And I have the ice to myself." He gave Nathalie a quick kiss on the cheek, before throwing a duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing his skate bag from where he had left it next to the couch. "Thank you!"

As Yuri left, JJ was left there with his mother looking across the room at him. "Was the couch uncomfortable?"

His hand went to the back of his head, rubbing the base of his skull as he thought about how to answer that. "You know I wasn't on the couch." 

Nathalie paused, nodding as she looked at her son. "I know."

With a long sigh, JJ nodded, "Is this going to hurt him with you and dad?"

"What?" Suddenly Nathalie's expression changed to one of shock. "No. Oh … is he worried about that? Are you worried about that? Jean, sweetie, of course not. Oh … You're both adults. Yes, I'd like it if you both went slower. Yes, I am worried that this is a lot considering everything both of you have been though, and there is a baby involved, but -- no, JJ, I promises, no, you two dating and doing whatever you did last night, no, that is not going to hurt him skating or training or staying here or anything like that. I … I would never do that to either of you."

JJ barely waited for his mother to finish before he was across the room and hugging her, "I'd have broken up with him if it would have." The words were just whispered, but Nathalie held him tighter.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. She knew it was true. If his first worry was for Yuri and Alyona, that was love and not just lust. She held her son, keeping him close for a moment. The rest of the day would happen, but for this moment the only important thing was him knowing that he was loved and accepted. Later, she'd make sure that Yuri knew the same thing.

* * *

It was afternoon by the time JJ was able to make it to the rink, long after Yuri's ballet classes were over and he was exactly where JJ expected him to be -- on the ice. He was able to spend some time watching from the stands as Yuri and Emma practiced along with some of the other dance teams. They were starting to look good though. The rhythm dance was clearly coming along. His sister looked like such a strong skater now, and he realized that she had always been -- just she had had partners who were holding her back. While Yuri would insist that he was holding Emma back, the fact was that even JJ could see how far Yuri had come. While Yuri hadn't been a pairs skater before transitioning to dance, what he had been was a skater at an extremely crowded rink. The situational awareness of where other skaters were had never really been noticeable when there were just six of them warming up on the ice in singles, but now that he was thinking about it, while most of them had come close to collisions at one time or another, Yakov's skaters never did. They were used to a crowded rink and needing to keep track, and now Yuri was channeling that into dance.

JJ watched as Yuri and Emma did side by side moves, skate blades just inches from each other while he kept his hands on her waist. If he didn't know that Yuri had never ice danced before he arrived in Canada, JJ would have called someone a liar had they said that.

When they moved off the ice, JJ went down to the boards. Hugging his sister, he smiled, "Hey, looking good out there you two."

Even as Emma laughed and playfully slapped him, he kept smiling as he tried to mess up his sister's hair.

Yuri's reaction was less excited. "The compliment belongs to my partner and my coaches. I have no idea what any of this is half the time."

Emma just laughed at Yuri, "Uh-huh. Well if you don't know what you're doing half the time, that's just more proof my partners before didn't know what they were doing any of the time."

Nathalie walked over, leaning in to kiss Emma on the cheek before pulling Yuri in for a quick hug. "Yuri, you are doing great. Emma, why don't you get out of your skates. Yuri, you've been here all day, you can --"

"No, I was going to take a few minutes to run through my short again."

While it looked like Nathalie was going to disagree with that. She had always hated it when skaters overworked themselves, but this time she looked from Yuri to JJ and nodded, "Just be careful on your jumps, sweetie." She left them though, giving a look to JJ that the man was not sure what it meant. 

With ice time now over until things transitioned to public skating tonight, Yuri moved to the sound system to hook his phone up to it. It was then that JJ knew this was actually Yuri skating for him. Leaning against the boards, JJ watched as Yuri skated to center ice and took a starting position with his eyes closed and his arms wrapped tight around his body. From the first note, it was clear that this was much different than one of his previous programs. Instead of classic or heavy, this was more of a slow pop song with a heavy drum beat, but female vocals.

As the vocals started, Yuri's arms moved from his body to his hair to slowly rotate in center ice before starting to actually skate. Every movement stretched across the cold surface, languid movements as his limbs stretched. It was an interesting choice to start a short program with the choreography, but as Yuri moved across the ice, stretching into a deep cantilever before transitioning into a hydroplane. As Yuri stretched across the ice, his inside edge almost impossibly deep with nothing else touching the ice, JJ felt his chest tighten. This was beautiful.

As the lyrics about love washed over him, he couldn't pull his eyes away as Yuri began his first spin. Somehow it was fast, but he had been covering so much distance on the ice earlier -- even if it had all seemed so slow. As JJ watched, Yuri didn't pull any of his jumps. As the music got louder and harder, the first jump of a quad Lutz, double toe combo was beautiful. The outside edge was so deep, and JJ knew the dance training had only made Yuri even more aware of his edges.

It seemed so fast before the song was over and so was Yuri's program. The triple axel had been beautiful and the remaining jump was a triple flip, but it was probably just a placeholder for another quad. JJ didn't even pause to think about how this could make his year so much harder. No, all he was thinking about was how amazing Yuri had looked.

When Yuri reached the boards after his skate, JJ didn't think. He reached out with one arm to pull him in, ignoring that Yuri was still on his skates which made them the same height. He just pulled him in, lips meeting for a deep kiss. Words about how beautiful that program was could wait for later. Right now, he was lost, everything just Yuri in his arms as he raised up his hands, cupping the other man's face as he kissed deeper. With eyes closed, that kiss was his world. He'd care later that his mom had just walked into the area and was holding Alyona just a few feet away, stunned at how her son was kissing the other man.

Yuri didn't care in that instant, his arms thrown around JJ's neck with eyes closed and kissing -- if only kisses could last forever.


	15. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey - posting this at 3:30 am because the meds for the poison ivy are keeping me awake so :) I edited this as best as I could :)

Kisses could never last forever. As Yuri took hold of Alyona, the little girl clearly wanting her daddy and not Nathalie, the young man sighed as he looked back at the ice. "I have a lot of work."

"You need to eat." This was not a gentle tone from Nathalie. This was an order, and while most 'coach' things could be argued, they both knew when it was a 'mom' thing, Nathalie had the final say.

"I can order something." He repositioned Alyona as he shifted on his skates.

"No. Jean, dear? You are taking Yuri and Alyona out to get something to eat. Skate time is over for the day anyway, so get something to eat, then please consider resting?" The last part was less forceful. Yuri had been here all day already, she was certain that was more than long enough.

Yuri knew he wasn't going to win this argument, so his attempt was half-hearted at best. "I'm fine."

JJ saw his opportunity. "Why don't you hand over Alya and get changed. I'll take you both someplace nice."

For a moment, Yuri paused as he looked from JJ to Nathalie, but really, there wasn't much more he could do today. He handed her over, kissing the little girl's head as he did. "Be good. I'll be right back."

It didn't take long to get changed. If JJ thought they were actually going someplace 'nice' they'd need to stop at the house to get different clothes because all Yuri had brought with him was a pair of red and white sweatpants from last year's Team Russia uniforms and a T-shirt from some amusement park outside of Moscow that he'd been to two years ago. He didn't have a lot of time for clothes that were not functional, so everything he wore seemed so painfully functional.

When he got back to where JJ and Alyona were, the little girl was upset and clinging to the neck of JJ's T-shirt, but JJ didn't seem at all upset as he smiled at Yuri. "Hey, beautiful, I think the princess is a little grumpy, so maybe just getting some take-out?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Yuri didn't pause, his skate bag over his shoulder as he reached out for Alyona. Already other skaters were starting to show up, a weeknight like tonight wasn't as popular as a weekend, but still, there was starting to be more people than Yuri liked.

"You wore those pants last week."

"You washed them."

"Yeah .. you just …" JJ was leading the way out of the rink and heading towards the minivan Yuri was borrowing. "You just didn't come out here with a lot."

"I have a washer and a dryer in the house, I can do laundry." He hated how his voice was starting to get defensive.

JJ knew that tone, but he was learning how to counter it. Instead of arguing or being loud, he just lowered his voice, softly sighing, "Baby…"

"I … Jean, I am hungry, and Alya is tired, and I need to go shopping soon, but not today. She needs stuff. She is the one growing and needing new clothes. I need to pick up more baby food, and …"

"Baby, make me a list?" He opened the side door to the minivan so he could get Alyona into her car seat.

"I'm going to see what's on sale and your mom said she might have some clothes from when the girls were younger--"

"Yuri." This time, it wasn't 'baby' and the softness to the name was gone. "Make me a list."

"JJ." Yuri let out a breath as he gripped the keys to the van tighter, his knuckles whitening as he tried to calm down.

"No." Crossing his arms over his chest, JJ shook his head, "This is something I can do. I can't choreograph your programs or work out all the little bits and make them how you skate. I can go to the store."

Yuri closed his eyes, standing by the door to the van as his hand just rested on the handle. The scowl that so many people were used to was back on his face. "Jean, I have like sixty dollars to last until Wednesday and the tank is on an eighth."

"What happened to --"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just, this is what it is. It's enough for formula, food, and whatever is left is going into the gas tank." The tension carried through to his jaw, every muscle clenched.

"Make me a list, please?" This time, JJ's tone was much softer. There was so much more going on than he knew, but he hated seeing Yuri like this over something he knew he could fix.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"You want to waste an evening of your time, fine, we'll go to the store." As Yuri got into the driver's seat, he looked over at JJ, waiting for the man to get in the minivan, but there was a hesitation as if he didn't think JJ actually would.

Without a pause, JJ was in the seat next to Yuri. "Store first or food first?"

"Will your mom kill us if we do the store and then just pick up something to eat?" Everything about Yuri had softened, his voice, his shoulders, even his hands."

"I'll let her yell at me if she does." JJ smiled finally, relaxing as Yuri's defenses started to come down.

After he was already on the road to the store, Yuri asked, "Promise you aren't going to overreact?" 

JJ's first instinct was to agree instantly. Of course, he wouldn't overreact, but Yuri was asking and serious, so JJ paused for a moment before answering, "I promise." 

"I need you to know there is not anything romantic between me and Katya."

"I believe you." He really did. There was still some worry and some jealousy, but he believed Yuri -- now he just had to convince his heart of that.

"I'm helping support Katya and her … the …" He paused, trying to think of how to say this. "She's not well, so I'm making sure she can get the help she needs." He hated that he couldn't say more, but at the same time, some things were not his to tell. JJ deserved something though.

"She's Alya's mother," JJ said it half for Yuri's benefit and half for his own. The woman would always be important because that little girl was everything to Yuri.

"Thank you." The words were barely whispered as Yuri kept driving, making it clear they were going to one of the big box stores and not someplace more expensive.

"Which also means this is even more important because switching teams means a loss in income." JJ had never really had to think of it before. He'd had the income from his clothing line and so many other sources since before he had even turned eighteen.

"My sponsors will be happy to see me skate too."

"Do you have a sportswear sponsor?" JJ had to ask, it wouldn't hurt after all.

"Not anymore, that went with the Russian team." It made sense, the entirety of the Russian team had the same sportswear sponsor.

"Would you consider one?"

"I am not taking a sympathy sponsorship from you." Yuri rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot, grabbing a spot by the cart return area.

"I was more thinking it was a chance to get you to wear whatever I wanted." JJ was smiling now, even as he got out of the minivan, knowing he wouldn't reach Alyona before Yuri would have her out of her car seat.

"Not taking a hand out like that." He didn't pause as he carried the girl to the entrance.

It took a few quick strides to catch up, but JJ reached him in just a few feet, "It's not a handout. It's me being smart and knowing you are the most photogenic skater out there -- as much as that pains me to admit."

"Pains you to admit you have a hot boyfriend?" Now there was a little hint to a smile as Yuri put Alyona into the seat portion of the cart and gave her his hoodie to chew on. "OK, we make this fast."

Yes, he had not been in Canada for that long, but it was clear that he already knew the layout of this store by heart. JJ just kept up and followed directions as Yuri moved through the medicine section then the food section, clearly knowing exactly what he was going to get and just grabbing it and putting it in the cart.

"We're getting something for you, too." Sure, this was not where JJ had thought they'd be getting something for Yuri, but he wasn't going to argue too much. As long as Yuri was letting him pay, that was all he could really ask for.

"First, the things that are actually needed." As JJ followed Yuri, the younger man tossed several things from various food isles into the cart before heading to the baby section. What JJ did not miss though was that pause as they passed the pet section. Yes, he knew Yuri's cat was with Lilia and Yakov in Isreal, but what he wasn't sure of was how much Yuri missed that cat. He didn't say anything, instead just following as Yuri started to grab various jars of baby food,

The look Yuri gave JJ was almost defiant as he paused and then added even more baby food and some baby-safe finger foods. Nothing was said about the containers of formula. That was a necessity. While Yuri was tossing grabbing diapers, JJ was looking at the baby clothes, "Yuri? What size is she now?"

"She's wearing 9 months, but I'm buying 12 months."

JJ knew the clothing situation rather well for the little girl after doing her laundry and putting it away, so he grabbed a few things, mostly with cats on them, but a few things had moose -- and one extremely adorable dress that said 'My daddy loves me'.

"You know this is an expensive cart of things, right?" Yuri paused as he looked at it. It was all the things he needed. It was more than the money he had right now though.

"I know. It's fine, don't worry." JJ gave him a wide smile and started to move his arms.

"Don't you dare do the JJ style thing here, we are in public!"

"So I can do it in private?" The smile only got wider as Yuri gave an exasperated sigh and took the cart -- but didn't say no. Instead, as agreed, he pushed it to the men's clothing area.

"So, how much are you making me get?" Yuri was half looking at the clothes. His face was twisted into a slight grimace.

"Whatever you throw in the cart is fine." Part of him hated how there was no way Yuri could put more clothes in this cart than he could afford -- and he knew that it was much more than what Yuri could afford. 

"I'm not going to treat you like a sugar daddy." That did not stop Yuri from throwing in two packages of boxers.

"If I was your sugar daddy, you wouldn't be getting multi-packs of underwear. That's about as fiscally responsible as possible."

A few T-shirts were added to the cart and then jeans were grabbed and Yuti was looking at them, holding them up as he was clearly deciding on size.

"I can watch Alya, it might be faster to just try on jeans?"

With that, Yuri paused. He didn't want to, but Alyona was still happily teething on his hoodie and enjoying being out. He also trusted JJ, so he needed, "I will be very fast." He grabbed another two pairs and then quickly darted into the changing room.

When Yuri walked out of the dressing room ten minutes later, he paused. There were two young women near JJ, both clearly flirting with him. With one eyebrow raised, Yuri walked closer.

"Oh, she is just adorable. She has your eyes." The blonde woman batted her eyes at JJ as she said it.

"Oh, no. She isn't mine she's --"

Yuri took that moment to barge into the conversation, "Hey Jean, thank you for watching her, sweetie, while I tried those on."

The near saccharine tone in Yuri's voice instantly made JJ stiffen, although he tried to smile and look as if this was completely normal.

"Oh …" The blonde looked at Yuri, then glanced at Alyona. The resemblance between the two very clear, even before Alya held out her hands saying, "Papa!"

"Oh, yes, Alya, I know." He tossed three pairs of jeans into the cart before picking up Alyona and letting her lean on his shoulder. "She's getting hungry."

As the woman quickly made excused to leave, JJ was looking confused, "What did I do wrong?"

"Do you really not know?" Yuri sighed, his eyes rolling as he shook his head, "They were flirting with you. I left you alone for ten minutes and you were being flirted with."

"No … were they?" He didn't try to hide any of his confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Now he was honestly worried.

"It's okay. I'm going to be upset for a little bit, but much more at them than at you. I mean, you were literally standing by a shopping cart with a baby, who were they to just assume you were available?" Then Yuri paused, a sudden wave of doubt washing over him. "I -- didn't overstep, did I?"

"Baby, no you didn't. I would have told them to stop had I realized. I …you're right. They assumed wrong because I am not available. Let's pick up something and let's go back to the house and eat there? Do you want me to drive so you can feed her on the way?"

Yuri's started to relax, nodding as he pushed the cart to the checkout. If he had intended on buying anything else, the mood was completely ruined and at least he had the most essential of things. "That sounds good -- although after this total it's probably going to be the dollar menu at McDonald's."

"It's fine, trust me, it's fine."

Yuri didn't look convinced as he started to unload the very full cart on to the belt at the register. As item after item was scanned, the total easily passed 100 … and then it reached the diapers, formula and baby clothes. Yuri missed how JJ's eyes widened when he saw how much the baby formula was, the diapers were less. The clothes for Alya added another hundred which made the total more than than 300 before Yuri's clothes. JJ was surprised that somehow Yuri had found jeans that were less than 20 a pair and the underwear were evidently on sale … and he had some sort of reward app on his phone which brought the total back down to 350ish.

When the cashier gave the total, Yuri looked at JJ, hesitant -- because that was a lot.

JJ didn't say anything, just giving Yuri a smile as he stuck his card into the chip reader and completed the transaction. Alyona had no intention of being put back into the cart seat, and every time Yuri tried, she just got upset, so JJ pushed the cart to the minivan, "That wasn't actually as much as I thought it would be. I had no idea formula was that much."

"She goes through a lot of it, so getting the bigger containers just makes sense."

"No, everything you got was the very minimum of what was needed -- I think we need to figure out how to get you more income."

"Look, if things in four weeks go well, I have a spot as a Canadian skater and my citizenship stuff can go forward. If that happens, this will get better."

"Will you take the offer to have JJ style sponsor you as a serious offer?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Yuri sighed as he opened the back of the minivan before going to the side to get Alyona into her seat. "I think she's going to be a handful tonight."

"Probably. She's just like you after all." JJ was quickly loading everything into the back of the minivan so he could close the tailgate and push the cart to the return area.

"She is much better behaved than me, and you know it." The response had a smile to it though, even if it was a very tired tease.

"Come on, let's grab some food and go home." JJ walked over to Yuri, reaching out for the keys even as he pressed a quick kiss to the man's lips. He had no problem playing chauffeur as they went to a kabob place to grab some food before going back to the guest house.

By the time JJ was back to the van with the styrofoam containers of food, Alyona was almost done with her bottle. Since she was still in the car seat, she was just gripping onto the sleeve of Yuri's hoodie as she twisted the fabric.

JJ paused after he set the food on the passenger seat, "You know, you are really really good with her."

"I would hope so."

"No, I don't just mean you know what you are doing. I mean you are just so good with her. She-- she clearly knows how much you love her and she has such a connection to you. You're not just doing this, you're excelling at this."

Yuri didn't know what to say, his eyes softened and confused, but at the same time emotional. "I ... thank you." Part of him wanted to just fall on the defensive and deny it, but there was no doubt that JJ really meant it.

With Yuri still absorbing the compliment in the backseat with Alyona, JJ started the van so he could drive back to the guesthouse. He had meant every word that he had said.

By the time they got back at the guesthouse, Alyona had had more than enough of being in the car and was fussing loudly. "Yes yes." Yuri's tone was so gentle as he picked her up, "I'm going to get her inside and see if she just needs to not be confined for a little bit."

"I got the stuff, don't worry." JJ paused and watched as Yuri carried the little girl into the guesthouse. Everything about how he moved showed how tired he was, but at no point had he lost his patience with his daughter. 

While JJ made the three trips from the minivan to the guest house to bring everything in, he didn't see Yuri - assuming the man was in Alyona's room. Once he put everything that needed to be in either the fridge or the freezer away, he left the rest of the items so he could walk over Alyona's room. When he gently opened the door, he saw that Alyona was now in different clothes and Yuri was sitting on the floor with her. He paused, realizing that Yuri hadn't noticed him yet. One of the plush kittens was in Yuri's hand and Alyona was on her feet trying to walk towards it -- but the surprising part was that instead of any of the Russian words that JJ knew, Yuri was simply saying, "Kitty." The English word such a departure from what he was normally teaching the little girl.

"Kih hee!" As soon as she got close to the right word, Yuri let the plush come within reach, The little girl grabbing onto it with a laughing squeal as she hugged the plush tight. For that moment, everything that Yuri had said about why he was only teaching her Russian came back to him. He had said that he had too many doubts that this was going to be long term. He had said that he didn't want to confuse her with a language that she might not be around if this didn't work out.

Maybe, just maybe, JJ didn't have to hide how he was feeling as much as he thought he did. Maybe Yuri felt the same. The small pang of guilt that they hadn't purchased new toys for the little girl was forgotten though as he looked on, watching Yuri play with his daughter for a few more moments. He gently closed the door, pausing with his back to a wall to take a deep breath. He was in love. He was in love and he was starting to believe that he wasn't the only one.

* * *

It was late by the time that Alyona calmed down and Yuri was able to eat -- with her on his lap. She was extra clingy. She hadn't let go of him for a moment before JJ was at the door saying goodbye. With a soft kiss to the little girl and then a less soft one to Yuri, JJ left to go sleep in his old room -- His mother definitely would not approve of back to back nights together.

It was late by the time Alyona finally was able to be put down in her crib and Yuri knew he had a very early day. The schedule tomorrow wouldn't allow for ice time first thing in the morning, but that didn't mean he couldn't get up and use the dance studio in the Leroy's basement.

As he climbed into bed, clothes tossed into the hamper with only a pair of joggers on, he sighed. It had only been one night, why did his bed seem so empty tonight? Finally, he gave in and grabbed the pillow that still smelled like JJ, wrapping his arms around it and burrowing his head into the pillowcase. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let him drift off. 


	16. As time is running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time is running out, Yuri tries to deal with the pressures that are building. JJ is away, and nothing seems to be going according to plan.
> 
> (note 2 tags were added)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 tags were added to this - just a heads up, the tags probably sound worse than it actually is :)

Four weeks had seemed so much longer -- not that it had felt like enough time, but even with throwing himself into his training, Yuri was worrying that this couldn't be done. He could pull off his individual programs, he knew that. In an emergency, he could have faked something and just had choreography that was lacking and transitions that were questionable. It was the ice dance section that had him worried. Not only was Emma used to shorter training hours, but she also had summer classes. It limited the amount of time that they could train, and with working that around his other responsibilities, it often left him standing on the ice as Emma left for classes. The fact that they didn't have the rink all the time was another thing he was not used to.

Back in Saint Petersburg, there had been two rinks at the facility, and while one was often used for public skating and practice and events for a small local hockey team, the practice rink he was used was theirs every hour of the day. Had he wished to train at 4 AM, all he would have had to do was unlock the door if one of the custodians was not available.

This was the third time this week that he was sitting in the minivan waiting for someone to get to the rink to open it up. It was supposed to be opened at 6 AM, but it was already 6:15 and he was getting frustrated. These early mornings meant dropping off Alyona with Mrs. Leroy so that she could watch the baby while he got some ice time in -- it also meant that there were no more sleepovers with JJ.

Maybe that explained some of his grumpiness as the parking lot remained empty. Some of it could probably also be explained by JJ having had to travel to New York of all places for something to do with the JJ style line. Yuri shifted, trying to get comfortable as he waited. There wasn't anything he could do. JJ wouldn't be back until Friday. It was now 6:20 and no one was here to open the rink yet. This was almost a fourth of his solo practice time gone.

When it reached 6:30, Yuri got out of the van and carried his skate bag to the door, setting it down so he could at least warm up by jogging around the parking lot. He more than half expected that that would be what it would take for someone to show up. Instead, he finished his jog and started using a rail as an impromptu barre so he could stretch out.

It was after seven when the custodian finally showed up, and Yuri knew he had to not say anything. If he pissed this man off, this showing up so late would become the norm and not an aberration. By the time things were unlocked, and he had his skates on, it left Yuri with half an hour -- if he was lucky -- before anyone else showed up.

Normally, he would have warmed up on the ice, starting with some simple jumps and some figures and a few other practice moves. He was running so late that instead, he went straight into his programs. With the music only playing on his headphones, he moved through his short program. What he didn't know was that Nathalie, Alain, and Emma were early today, With Alyona in her arms, Nathalie led the other two towards the ice as Yuri launched himself into his first jump.

He was still stiff. The warm-up had been good, but off-ice warm-ups were never the same as on ice -- especially for jumps. He knew it had been a bad decision as he felt his pick slip. In competition, he'd try to save it, but this wasn't a competition and the risk of injury wasn't worth it.

Even doing the best he could to fall without hurting himself, it was still bad, landing on his blade with the edge slipping out and no hope of staying up -- not that he tried too hard. Hurting himself trying to stay up would be stupid. As it was, he landed on his hip before sliding to his ass and skidding across the ice to bang into the boards with his shoulder. 

"Yuri!"

That was the moment where Yuri realized that he had an audience. Ignoring Nathalie for just a moment, he stood up, brushing some of the ice shavings off of his leggings before he skated over to where she was standing with her husband and daughter. "I'm fine. I just … pick slipped."

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Nathalie had handed off Alyona to Emma so she could get into the ice in her boots, moving to Yuri to check his shoulder and knee.

"I'm fine. I just … there wasn't a point in saving the jump and risking injury."

"That was smart at least -- maybe you should rest. Over-training --"

"I just got on the ice. He was late again today. I did all my warming-up in the parking lot, jogging around the spaces there like an idiot." He didn't want to sound so annoyed, but right now, all of the frustration was seeping from him in every word.

"You hadn't warmed up on the ice?" Now Nathalie sounded disappointed.

"If I had, I'd have lost all of the time on the ice I came here for. I woke up at 5 AM to be able to …" He stopped, taking a deep breath, there was no point in getting upset at Nathalie for this.

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes, "I think someone is missing my stupid brother."

"This is not about JJ. This is about we only have three weeks now to get our programs ready. Every moment I can spend with you on the ice, I need to because we still don't have these programs down and it's ice dance, so the littlest mistakes will be more than enough to tank our scores and …"

"Yuri." This time it was Nathalie. "No one is expecting perfection. No one is expecting huge scores. You are not skating to win, you are just skating to qualify. The bar for that is so much lower. You are trying to qualify to skate in the semi regionals. No one even expects you to reach nationals."

"But they are looking at my citizenship and --"

"And they know you've only been here a short time. If the two of you reach regionals even in your first year together, that would be surpassing expectations. Especially with how short of a time you've been skating together. People don't expect you to show up and in just a few weeks look like Olympic contenders. They will be happy to see the two of you working well together." She reached out, taking hold of Yuri's shoulder to pull him into a hug. "Come on. Take off your skates and you and Emma go warm up. I want to make sure you're actually OK before having you on the ice any more today."

"I'm fine."

"I know you say you're fine, but I want to make sure. Come on. Off the ice, we're going to figure out a better schedule that doesn't mean you are waking up so early to rush over here."

"He's supposed to have the place open at six." Yuri was trying so hard to keep the frustration from his tone, but he knew he was failing.

"I know, baby." Nathalie's tone remained calm as she helped Yuri off the ice and over to a bench so he could take his skates off. "The two of you warm up and then maybe take Friday off?"

"I can't take a whole day off."

Emma was still holding Alyona, who looked as if she really wanted a nap right now. "He's the exact opposite of my last partner. You couldn't get that jerk to put any effort in, and here we're trying to keep you from overdoing it." She shifted as the little girl in her arms started to fuss, twisting as she reached towards Yuri and calling out 'Papa-up' as if it were one word instead of two.

"Oh, Alyonushka, how are you so demanding and so cute at the same time." Now with sneakers instead of skates, Yuri took the few steps to Emma so that he could take the baby back from her. "Did you miss me, baby? I know Mrs. Leroy took very good care of you."

"Just Nathalie, dear. No need for anything fancy." It was obvious how the woman relaxed as she watched Yuri with his daughter. Even as she leaned against her husband, his arm wrapping around her, she sighed softly. If this were a few years earlier, maybe seeing Yuri with his daughter would make her think about another baby -- now though, she knew she was more likely to have grandchildren than any more children of her own.

As Yuri held onto his daughter, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, he looked over to Nathalie, "I can't take a full day off. I can … I could just do the work with Emma though, if you really felt strongly about it."

The worried look never left Nathalie's face. "I know you're worried about things going well, but you both have made so much progress in such little time. Ice dance teams don't happen overnight, and they know that. I know that. Everything I am telling them is how well the two of you are getting along and how much work you are both putting in. Yuri, they are not in this for the short term. You're both only eighteen. If it takes a year, it takes a year, if it takes three, it takes three. This is Emma's first year out of juniors, you're being too hard on yourself."

"I don't want to let you down." Yuri looked from Nathalie to Emma as he added, "Either of you."

"Yuri, you are not letting me down. You're an amazing partner, and we'll get this. It hasn't hardly been any time and we're already going to be going and qualifying in a few weeks. It's just qualifying. The standards for Senior aren't even that much more than Junior. We have this. If we don't, we'll still show how close we are, and it's going to be fine." She smiled a little more as she grabbed an elastic to start putting her hair in a ponytail. "Come on, let's go warm-up, we can take Alyona with, she looks like she doesn't want to let her daddy go right now anyways."

Yuri looked like he was about to say something, but then nodded, "Yeah -- let's go do that."

"Yuri," Nathalie reached over to brush a stray strand of hair from his face, "Take half of Friday off. Jean is getting back around two if you want to pick him up from the airport?"

"He said you … oh …" The realization that she was intentionally giving him the change to pick up his boyfriend after the long trip occurring to him.

"He also said with how much you're working and practicing that by the time you get Alyona to bed that you fall asleep after a few texts." Nathalie seemed very sure that she was making her point.

"Alya is normally good in the car."

"I can watch her, baby. Pick up Jean at the airport, have a nice dinner. Take a night off. Pick up Alyona whenever you want that night."

"Just don't be disgusting around me." Emma was smiling as she said it, turning to walk off to the practice room.

"You walked in on us kissing once. Once!"

As Yuri hurried after her, Alyona still in his arms, he didn't notice how both Alain and Nathalie were smiling as they rushed off, leaving the two elder Leroys at the rink along until their 8 AM class got there.

"I think they'd good for each other." Alain hadn't said anything during the entire exchange before, but he often was the one that watched, letting his wife do most of the talking.

"Yuri and Emma or Yuri and Jean?"

"Both."

"I agree. Emma needs a partner that will push her and get her to work harder -- and Yuri does that without making her feel like she's being forced, she just naturally wants to keep up. Jean … I thought things with Isabelle would work, but …"

Alain reached out, a hand to his wife's waist as he nodded, "I know Yuri isn't what either of us expected … in any way. Even when we made the offer to come here, but our son is happy."

"He is, and we'll see how things go."

* * *

At first, Yuri hadn't meant to keep it a secret. However, with how little he had talked to JJ during the week, he hadn't mentioned it. Every night it seemed that the man had a late-night dinner with people for the brand, and without fail, by the time those dinners were over, Yuri was near asleep. While he wasn't getting up as early to get to the rink at six, the compromise of seven was something, and Nathalie had even spoken to the man in charge of opening the rink about having it reliably open at seven. 

Friday had gone according to plan, and at noon, Yuri had handed over Alyona to Nathalie in order to drive to the airport. Maybe he was a little nervous. While he had learned all the local roads, driving to the airport was another thing -- but he had his phone and GPS, so that was not insurmountable. Yuri arrived at the airport early enough that he grabbed a coffee before finding a seat to wait by the baggage claim that was assigned to JJ's flight.

He was checking his phone for the fifth time to verify how long the flight had been on the ground when he heard his name, looking up quickly, he saw a surprised JJ rushing towards him.

"I thought my dad was picking me up, is everything okay?" There was concern, even as he reached out to place a hand on Yuri's waist, not doing more than that in the public baggage claim.

"Yeah, they decided I needed a break and I should pick you up and we should take our time getting back," It had been a week, actually it had been over a week.

"Take our time?" Now the hand was pulling Yuri a little closer even if they were in a crowded airport with every chance of JJ being recognized.

"Your mother said something about having a nice dinner out and not worrying about picking up Alya until late tonight?" Now the smile was starting to show.

JJ made no effort to hide his own smile. "Then let's get out of here. I'll take you someplace nice." While JJ was just wearing jeans and a button-down, Yuri was dressed a bit more casually in a black short-sleeved mock turtleneck -- but it was with one of the new pairs of jeans, and they clung to his ass in exactly all the nicest ways -- even if they were twenty dollar jeans.

"Where are we going?" JJ had barely taken his hand off of Yuri's waist to grab his bag from the luggage belt before they were walking out of the airport and Yuri was very aware of how close they were. "What if someone sees?" Yuri tried so hard to keep that hint of worry out of his voice.

"Are we keeping this secret?" That was enough to get JJ to move away a few inches, but he was still closer than could be explained by friends.

Yuri paused. "No … just maybe not tabloid?"

"So, friends are okay?" JJ was smiling more as they reached the mini-van, Yuri opening the side door so JJ could toss his luggage in.

What Yuri didn't expect was for JJ to wrap an arm tighter around Yuri's waist to pull him into the back of the van. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" JJ kicked the close button for the side door with his foot as he wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling the man in for a kiss.

There was no resistance as Yuri let JJ push him down onto the back row of seats, moving away from the car seat and luggage. "We're in a parking lot!" That didn't stop him from shifting around until he was climbing onto JJ's lap, knees on either side of the man as he made it impossible to answer with a desperate kiss.

"And you're not falling asleep on the phone." The huge smile was there, enough to cause just the slightest of wrinkling at the corners of JJ's soft blue eyes.

"You called so late." Yuri hoped the lighting in the back of the van wasn't good enough to tell how his cheeks flushed at that.

"It was ten."

"Like I said, so late." Any more protest from JJ was ended by a poorly aimed kiss. As his teeth hit JJ's he quickly changed his angle, finding the best approach as he demanded entrance with his tongue,

JJ's hands found Yuri's denim covered ass, grabbing on and squeezing as he moaned into the kiss, pulling Yuri down to grind up against him. 

For a moment, Yuri responded, a deep noise in his chest between a growl and a moan before h pulled back, the noise turned to a whine. "If we do this, then I'll … fuck, Jean. You keep doing that and I'm going to come in my pants and then there goes doing anything else tonight."

Rolling his head back, JJ sighed, "Uhhh, yes. Someplace nice. It's three in the afternoon, it's a weird time to eat." His hands hadn't let Yuri's thighs as the man pulled back a bit. "You're driving me crazy."

"For a minute Yuri paused, his eyes glancing out the front window of the minivan, "I mean … I don't have to be at the rink too early tomorrow, you could … stay the night?"

Without even answering, JJ sat up straighter, pulling Yuri in for a deep kiss.

Yuri let himself melt into the kiss, eyes closed, and just relaxed as JJ pushed him down onto the back seat of the minivan. "That sounds amazing … but I have a better idea for right now."

As JJ's hand went to his zipper, undoing the button and lowering the zipper as Yuri's eyes widened, "What are you --"

"Shhh, just, let me do this for you." JJ reached for the waistband of Yuri's pants, pulling them down to expose the dark underwear. "This way you won't make a mess,"

"Oh fuck…" Yuri let out a breath as his head went back, resting on the seatback as he felt strong hands reach into his underwear and then fingers wrapping around his dick, and there was no hiding that he was completely hard -- he'd been hard from the second he'd been in JJ's lap. With the man's hands actually touching him, he had no chance.

"You're okay with this, right?" JJ looked up, his lips moving into a smirk as Yuri clearly couldn't speak coherently, but just nodded as those beautiful green eyes disappeared behind his lids.

Leaning forward, JJ's lips parted, one hand pulling back the foreskin slightly as he took just the head into his mouth, sucking softly as he left his other hand stroke along Yuri's length.

Gasping, whatever words escaped Yuri's mouth were no longer in English, much softer and muffled, the Russian words slipping from his lips with such softness they sounded like another language than the Russian JJ had heard for so many years from Yuri. Instead of a series of snappy roughness, this was beautiful.

Hands on Yuri's hips, he let his mouth lower, taking all of the man's cock into his mouth as he sucked. Yuri gasped, JJ moaned, taking him all the way before starting to bob his head, lips wrapped around satin flesh. Just as he was getting his rhythm, he heard Yuri gasp, a hand reaching up to grab an armrest, "Fuck!"

That was all the warning JJ had as Yuri tensed, his orgasm hit hard and fast with no warning. JJ had no option back to wrap his lips tight and swallow. 

When Yuri went boneless, gasping where he was sitting on the back seat, JJ moved back to his heels, "Are you okay?" That was faster than he had expected -- by a lot.

"I … fuck." Yuri swallowed, then moved to pull his pants back up, "That was embarrassing."

"No … it .."

"Just don't say it."

"Yuri, there isn't --"

"Oh fuck me, Jean, if you say there isn't anything to be embarrassed about." The mortification of what had just happened had hit.

"I mean … I'm flattered?"

"Oh for -- that's worse. Jean, it's been a long time, okay? I mean there's been shit with you and that's it and you know damn well that us doing anything is something that makes your mother show up at the worst moment --" Yuri stopped mid-word as suddenly his phone rang.

"Just ignore it."

"I can't ignore it, what if it's … fuck it's your mom." He grabbed the phone, hitting the button to answer even as he tried to fix his messed up hair, hoping he didn't sound as flustered and upset as he was. "Hello?"

As Yuri listened, he paled, "No, I have Jean here. Yeah, we're on our way. I'll … I'll have him drive. Fuck -- sorry, yeah, we're on our way. I … just yeah, we're…" He handed the keys to JJ as he tried to calm down, hanging up the phone as he pulled up the map app. "You're mom's on the way to the hospital with Alya."

JJ was starting the van as soon as he was in the seat, "Which one?"

Yuri slaughtered his way through the first half of the french name before JJ interrupted him, "OK I got it. We'll be there in less than an hour. Traffic shouldn't suck yet." He barely waited for Yuri to sit in the passenger seat before he was pulling out and heading to the exit from the parking lot. "What happened?"

"Your mom said she fell, I don't know more than that. She hit her head … She … I wasn't there."

"Yuri, you left her with my mom. It was an accident."

"I should have --"

"No. You did nothing wrong." He tried to keep his eyes on the road, ignoring how Yuri went silent, holding the cell phone much too tight in his hands. He drove as fast as he could, knowing where there was the greatest chance of being ticketed for speeding and keeping an eye out as he tried to make it to the hospital as fast as possible, even as Yuri fell deeper and deeper into guilt.

Yuri didn't say anything else as JJ sped to the hospital. They were so far away, and the drive seemed to stretch on forever.

Eventually, what felt like the longest drive ever ended as JJ pulled into the first parking spot he found at the emergency room of the closest hospital to the rink. This was the same place his brother had gotten the cast, this was the same place he had been to so many times. Skating did not come without accidents, and JJ knew exactly where he was going as he rushed with Yuri to the lobby, leading him to the reception desk.

Yuri hurried up to the woman, trying not to seem as if he was panicking as much as he was, "My daughter was brought in."

"Her name?"

"Alyona Yuryevna Plisetskaya."

"Oh, yes, just a moment, can I see some identification then I can have someone bring you back."

Without thinking, he reached into his bag to pull out his internal passport, the dark maroon color different than his international passport. He wasn't thinking though as he handed over a document that was entirely in Russian.

"Do you have anything in English?" The woman held the strange, yet very official-looking document as Yuri reached back into his bag to pull out his normal passport, "Sorry -- I just --"

"No, it's, okay. Here, I'm going to have Linda take you back."

JJ stayed close to Yuri as they were led back to an exam room -- but as soon as they got closer and Alya crying could be heard, Yuri rushed ahead of the nurse that was leading them.

In the few moments that it took JJ to catch up, Yuri was already sitting with Alyona in his lap, the little girl's head was bandaged and she was crying as she held onto Yuri's shirt. He was rocking her back and forth and a steady stream of reassuring Russian was slipping from his lips.

There was blood on the front of Nathalie's shirt, and probably more than a little spit and snot as well, but no one was saying anything about that as the woman reached out to comfort Yuri, "They took x-rays to be sure, but she is just going to have a pretty big bruise and need some stitches."

Yuri kept clutching the little girl tight as he nodded, finally asking. "What happened?"

"She was holding onto the wall in the dance studio one minute, and then she tried to run and … she just fell. It happened so fast." The fact Nathalie felt guilty that this happened on her watch was more than clear, but she knew rationally that these things sometimes happened.

Before Yuri could say anything the doctor walked in, "Oh good, her father is here. You must be Yuri. I'm Doctor Harris. We took precautionary x-rays, but they look absolutely perfect. We don't see any signs of a concussion. We have the bleeding mostly stopped, and she is otherwise doing absolutely perfectly."

"That's good." Yuri was used to injuries, he knew that this meant it was just a minor injury, but that did not change the fact that it was an injury to his daughter and she was in pain.

"What I want to do is give her a topical numbing agent, then some lidocaine and stitch the cut. That will minimize any scarring and help it heal faster. It's going to look worse though while the stitches are in because it'll be more noticeable, but it's going --"

"No, I know. I know. Yes, stitches. She's .. she's going to be okay though." As he held her, Yuri finally seemed to be relaxing. It was minor. He had been so worried when he had been told she had hit her head. That there wasn't a concussion or anything underlying, that left just the cut to deal with.

"OK, I'm going to get everything to do the stitches, if you can just sit with her on the exam table here, I'm going to need you to hold her.

Yuri sat with her, his attention only on his daughter as he softly whispered Russian to her. He was ignoring JJ and Nathalie for the moment, only focused on the little girl in his arms.

It didn't take long. Aside from her crying, even more, when the lidocaine was injected near the cut where she had hit her head, the procedure was quick and relatively painless. The wound had already been cleaned so all that was left was a quick making sure it was still clean and then a few stitches. He did the smallest ones possible, five little ones that would dissolve on their own in two weeks.

After, Yuri was left signing the release forms as Alyona kept her head to his shoulder, her crying now just sniffles.

Once the paperwork was done, Nathalie was on one side as JJ gently took Yuri's free shoulder, placing his hand on the man, "Hey, how about if I drive you both home and I'll get us something to eat when you're ready?"

"Yeah -- I should try to get her to eat too." As Yuri looked up at JJ, the dark under his eyes was clear, and now JJ was wondering had those shadows been there this whole time. The redness to Yuri's eyes hadn't been there earlier though, and he felt horrible for how bad Yuri clearly felt.

Nathalie couldn't help noticing the softness in her son's gaze as he looked at Yuri and Alyona. "You can stay at the house tonight, so don't worry about how late --"

"Ma'man, I'm staying with Yuri tonight." He wasn't asking for permission. This was a statement. He was not going to leave Yuri alone tonight.

"I --" She nodded though, "Okay. Tonight." Nathalie sighed softly, "Come on, Yuri, let's get you both back home."

Yuri nodded, standing up without letting go of Alyona at all. For the drive home, he stayed in the middle row with Alyona, constantly touching her and making sure she was okay.

The accident and everything afterward had worn out the little girl, and now that it didn't hurt, she fell sound asleep on the ride home so Yuri had to so carefully take her from the car seat and carry her into the guest house.

He didn't resist as JJ led him to his bedroom, getting both Yuri and Alyona lying down in the bed so that he could curl around Yuri's back, one arm reaching over him to rest on Alyona's back. With Yuri as exhausted as he was, it was no wonder that he fell asleep too. JJ stayed there in bed, just lying with them on top of the covers on a beautiful summer day as he watched the two people who had become so very important to him sleep.

He loved them.


	17. By morning light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I upped the chapter count, but we're still just as close to the end as before -- I just didn't realize how LONG some of these scenes would get so this chapter actually ended up being two.
> 
> Life's been a little hectic as anyone who follows me on twitter has seen so I am focusing one story at a time, so first we're finishing this one :)

At some point in the night, Yuri woke up. He heard Alyona start to fuss, but she sounded so much closer than usual. When he opened his eyes, she was right there in bed with him. He was still wearing his clothes from the day, but she had been changed into pajamas at some point, and he was willing to bet that was done by the warm presence wrapped around him. His hand slipped to his pocket as he grabbed his phone, holding it up and taking a low-quality picture in the dim light. He wanted to remember this. JJ was sound asleep behind him, an arm wrapped around his waist, and Alyona was still asleep in front of him. He'd do almost anything to have this be his every morning -- even if he knew it couldn't be.

Yuri slipped out from under JJ's arm, careful to not wake up the man as he picked up Alyona and carried her out into the living room. Closing the door to the bedroom so that he wouldn't disturb JJ, he carried her into the kitchen so that he could make a bottle. The bruising on her forehead was really starting to show now, but the wound looked nice and clean. He'd need to keep an eye on it, but so far, things were looking good.

When he opened up the fridge to see if there was anything he could snack on, he realized he must have really been out of it. Evidently, JJ had managed to have food delivered to the house without waking him up. With a bottle under his arm and Alyona in his arms with a carton of food in his hands, he moved to the couch. The first light of the day was slowly showing over the trees in the back and Alyona was still so sleepy. She sat on the couch, bottle in her hands as she happily had an early breakfast.

Yuri sighed, smiling at his daughter as he opened the container. Cold kabobs for breakfast was fine, actually, it was more than fine. He wasn't anxious right now. This early in the morning it felt like he had time. 

After eating, Yuri took a deep breath. This was good. It was too early to actually get up for the day, so instead, he changed Alyona's diaper then stripped out of his clothes to just his underwear. He'd woken up too hot anyways. Alyona was tired, so he put her to sleep in her crib, turning on the monitor before crawling back into bed with JJ. It didn't take long to fall back to sleep. Being held was nice.

* * *

JJ woke up when Yuri's alarm went off. He rolled a little, reaching Yuri's phone first to swipe the alarm off. He paused, this was not how they had gone to bed. First Alyona wasn't there. While JJ would wish that was what he had noticed first, the fact that Yuri was nearly naked was actually what he noticed.

As Yuri started to shift, not wanting to wake up, JJ glanced at the baby monitor, seeing Alyona sound asleep in her crib. He leaned in, "Morning, baby. She's still asleep. I assume you put her in the crib?"

Yuri rolled onto his back, his arm over his eyes, blocking out the sunlight. "Yeah …"

"Wanna go back to sleep for a little?" It was still early. No one would care if Yuri didn't show up until he actually had to be there. No one else was ever there at 7 AM.

"Mmm, can't need to --"

"What happened to you?" As Yuri rolled a little, now that he was mostly naked, JJ was able to see more of Yuri's body. The bruise on his hip looked a few days old, but it was larger than his hand.

"Oh, missed a jump."

"Baby … does my mom know?" JJ's fingers went to trace over the purple flesh, yellow already tinting the outer edges.

"She saw me fall." Yuri just sighed, realizing the opportunity to fall back to sleep was gone.

"Does she know about this?"

"It's just a bruise. I slid into the boards hard. I should have done more to stop myself before I hit them. It's fine." He sat up, leaning back on his hands as he looked over at JJ. "You have me almost naked in bed and that is what you want to concentrate on?"

"Making sure you're okay? Yes, that is exactly what I want to concentrate on." His hand still barely touching the bruise, he leaned forward, just enough to let his lips brush over Yuri's. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Did you miss me?" Yuri let himself relax into the touch.

"Very much. Did not help that I kept on getting stuck in stupid work dinners that went late enough that you were tired."

With a roll of his eyes, Yuri laughed a little, "You just sound sad that you missed out on phone sex."

Even in the pale morning light, the flush that spread across JJ's cheeks was visible. "It wasn't that…"

"You mean it wasn't just that, don't you?" Yuri leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, yes I was kinda hoping for that, but even just hearing you talk." He pulled the other man closer, sighing as he laid back down in the bed, this time with Yuri in his arms.

"You missed hearing me bitch that much?"

"Yeah. I would much rather hear you talk about how mad you are that Mr. Danials was late opening the rink again than waking up to a series of angry texts." Even as he teased, he let his lips brush over Yuri's hair.

"I wasn't angry, I was frustrated. There is a difference."

"OK, frustrated texts." 

"Better."

This time the chuckle was more of a vibration in JJ's chest than an actual laugh. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry date night got ruined." There was more than an apology in his tone, disappointment could also be heard.

"We'll figure out another night. I promise." This time, the kiss JJ gave was more insistent, not backing off as he pressed Yuri down, pinning him to the bed with absolutely no resistance.

Quickly, Yuri shifted so he could look at the monitor and see Alyona was still asleep. Once he was sure, he reached down, gripping the bottom of JJ's shirt as he tried to pull it over the man's head, "I fucking hate this fabric. It's so tight!"

"You like how it looks on." The teasing was clear as JJ sat up enough to pull the shirt off, leaving his hair rumpled as he tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Like you better naked."

"I'm going to get you wearing my clothes."

"I don't think they'd fit," Yuri smirked, he knew exactly what JJ meant. He knew that it was about the attempts to get him to model the JJ style line. 

"Then why are you always trying to get into my pants?"

This time the eye roll in response was as good as any he had given back when he was fifteen. "Oh, for fuck's sake." He laughed though as he dropped his voice to whisper, "Because when I get into your pants, I get this…" His hand slipped past the waistband of the sweatpants JJ had changed into, and he reached into his underwear to wrap his fingers around hard silken flesh.

"Oh … that feels so good." Teasing was forgotten as JJ rolled his hips, moaning at how it felt to have Yuri's fingers wrapped around his dick.

"Fuck." Yuri gripped tighter, feeling how JJ moved in his hand before deciding he had enough with teasing and pressed his hand to JJ's shoulder, guiding the man down onto the bed before pulling off the remaining clothes from JJ. "Look at you." His hand moved back to that cock, stroking it as he pressed his other hand down on JJ's thigh, and he was trying not to think about how strong those muscles in the man's leg were.

"Yuri …" He arched his back, his shoulders pressed into the bed as he tried to thrust into Yuri's hand.

"Shhh, I owe you from earlier."

"You don't owe me anything -- ahhh." The rest of the argument was cut off as Yuri moved between JJ's legs to run his tongue along the underside of JJ's cock, letting his tongue press as much as he could.

"You want this?" Yuri's voice was barely more than a whisper as he leaned forward again, softly kissing the very tip of JJ's cock before letting his tongue dart out, barely touching the drop of precum on the head. "Do you want this?" Of course, he knew the answer, he was just going to make JJ beg.

"Please. Please, baby. Oh please…" JJ's moans got louder as he tried to resist thrusting up again, then his pleas were answered as his cock was surrounded in the warmth of Yuri's mouth. He moved his hands, fingers entwined in those long blond locks as he moaned, lost in how it felt as Yuri sucked and moved, lighting every last nerve on fire.

His hips moved, slowly rocking as he matched the rhythm of Yuri's mouth. He couldn't look, if he looked, he knew he would lose it. Looking would make this too amazing, to see was such a temptation … then he opened his eyes, not having realized they had even closed.

Yuri's eyes were closed, the long blond lashes just brushing his stomach on the downstroke before he pulled almost all the way off and JJ could see exactly how those lips stretched around his dick. The little bit of saliva at the corner of Yuri's mouth almost enough to make him remove a hand from Yuri's hair so he could brush it away. Instead, he guided the man down, watching as all of his cock disappeared into that incredibly hot mouth. As he rocked his hips, so close now, he heard the low moan from Yuri, feeling the vibration of his throat and that was all he could take.

"Gonna come, baby." The warning was barely whispered before Yuri was nodding and JJ's vision went white, pure fire and pleasure flooding over him. When he opened his eyes again, Yuri was licking him clean, a smirk on his face.

As JJ let himself relax on the bed, going boneless as he just let the afterglow wash over him, Yuri laughed softly, "See, not the only one with no endurance."

"That's because you're amazing."

"You really think so?" As cavalier as Yuri tried to sound, there was a hint of uncertainty that seeped into the words.

JJ didn't hesitate. He sat up, pulling Yuri to him to kiss those lips. "Yes, you are. And I don't mean just in bed. You are amazing and …" he paused, his words lost as he looked into Yuri's green eyes. "Yuri …"

The reply was just as soft as his whisper, a barely voiced, "Yes?" As Yuri kept looking back into JJ's blue eyes.

"I love you." This time he was sober, he knew what he was saying. Maybe it wasn't a perfect confession, but it was so much better than last time he had said those words.

"I love you, too." Yuri couldn't hide that there was a little fear at admitting that. He'd been hurt by people before though, but it was the truth. He had fallen, and fallen hard. He had fallen ages ago though.

JJ didn't pause, pulling Yuri closer to kiss him again, this time his arms were wrapped around him, pulling them both down to the bed. As Yuri's leg hooked over his hip, he kissed him deeper, lost in the feeling.

After what felt like forever, Yuri pulled away with a sigh, "Yes."

"Yes?" Of all the things Yuri could have said, that made the least sense.

"The sponsorship, your help, you … yes, I accept it." His eyes dropped for a moment before looking back at JJ, a little uncertain smile to his lips as he whispered, "Because you're doing what you're doing because you love me, love us, and not because you feel sorry for me."

JJ could only pull him closer at that, holding him so tight as he whispered back, "Yes. You, Alya, everything, I love you."

Even if this morning couldn't last forever, he could still hold Yuri for as long as he could. He could kiss Yuri for as long as he could. All too soon, Alyona would wake up and Yuri would have to go to the rink, but for the moment, everything was perfect and they were together.

* * *

Relaxing never lasted long. Saturday morning found Yuri at the rink working with Emma. This was the day they were able to get the most ice time in, so it couldn't be wasted -- even if telling Emma and Nathalie that he wasn't feeling well or some other lie was so tempting. He couldn't do that. Yes, he wanted to spend a day with JJ, but there wasn't time for that. He stood there on center ice as he waited for Emma to adjust her tights over her skates. He hated having anything over his skates, but he had black pants over his right now. This was full costumes -- and he knew this would be far from the last time he was in full costume for a practice.

There were multiple things he wanted to have tacked down on the jacket for this program, and yes, he knew if they naturally moved with movement that would look 'pretty' but the cords were driving him crazy.

Both Nathalie and Alain were on the ice with them today. Alyona was with JJ -- the man having been recruited into babysitting by his mother. Yuri moved over to Nathalie now that she was happy with Emma's outfit. "These … these need to be attached or .."

Yuri fell silent as Nathalie didn't argue at all, instead, she reached into a pocket and started to safety pin things into place. "There, sweetie, is that better?"

When Yuri nodded, she straightened the shoulders of the coat, "OK, I think we're good. Let's do the first real run through now."

Yuri looked over to Emma, his hair was drawn back in braids and a low ponytail, make up had even been done. He was not used to this. They were still 2 weeks out of the test skate -- and he had never even worn a costume for a test skate, let alone practice for a test skate. "You ready?" He reached over, helping Emma into position as his one arm lifted up with hers following the same line.

Emma nodded, letting out a breath as their music started as they moved across the ice, his hand never leaving her waist and hers constantly on his arm. Side by side steps, directly in front of where the judges would sit, were so close that their hips touched. The first lift was beautiful, and he heard Nathalie's applause. The second lift though, something was wrong. He had lifted Emma right, and she was balanced over his shoulder in a cantilever, back arched -- but something felt wrong.

"Emma, hold your pose, don't move." It was so awkward to hold her like that, but he was positive of it now, her left skate was tangled in his coat. As he stopped on the ice, Alain and Nathalie were rushing over even as he knelt down slowly, leaning over no matter how much muscle that took so he could set her gently down on the ice, her razor-sharp blade caught in the shoulder epaulet of his costume jacket.

Emma was able to lean up and detach herself -- not without ripping the jacket a little, but as her parents skidded to a halt, she was able to look at them, "I'm fine."

A sigh of relief from Alain, but Nathalie didn't pause her worry, "Yuri, are you OK?"

"Yeah -- I just, I knew something was wrong." He pulled off the now ripped jacket, just a tight black tank top under it. "This needs to be ---"

"I'll figure something out tonight, baby. Are you both ok to start from the beginning again but without the coat?"

Emma was already back on her skates as she nodded."Yeah, I'm OK. Yuri, you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just … yeah. OK, let's do this." This time, unlike most, he reached out to take her hand before they skated to the center ice together, finally looking more like ice dance partners.

Once again the music started and the run-through began. This time, the rhythm dance went off without any problems.

By the time Nathalie and Alain were happy with everything, even Yuri was feeling this would go well in two weeks. When he saw JJ standing at the boards and holding Alyona, he smiled. As soon as Nathalie said that was it for the day, he skated over to the little girl. This wasn't all he had to do today. He still had afternoon ballet classes, but he had a little time to take a hold of his daughter and press her to his shoulder, hugging her after not having seen her for hours.

"She was really good today, I don't think she even realizes she has the stitches in. She didn't try to touch them at all." JJ made no effort to hide the softness in his voice as he watched how Yuri held the little girl.

"Good. I'm glad." He closed his eyes for a second before stepping off the ice, Alyona in his arms still as he sat down, unable to actually take off his skates since his arms were full. He expected to hand her back so he could unlace. What he didn't expect was for JJ to kneel down at his feet and start to unlace his skates. "You don't have to…"

JJ just brushed the objection off "No, she missed you too." It didn't take long to unlace the skates and get them off Yuri's feet. He even dried off the blades before putting them into the skate bag and setting Yuri's normal shoes down so he could just slip them on.

"You're too good for me." Yuri was much too focused on his daughter and JJ to realize that Alain, Nathalie, and Emma were watching this exchange.

"Does that mean if I ask you out to dinner tonight, you'll say yes? Kid-friendly, and I'd say reservation for three, but they are not the type of place to take reservations?"

That got Yuri to laugh. "Yes. That actually sounds really nice." As he looked up, JJ leaned down, a soft kiss pressed to Yuri's lips.

"Good. Perfect. Now I need to let them tear apart my skating for a bit, but I'll pick you both up at five?" With Alyona in the picture, dinner plans always had to be a little earlier.

"Perfect. See you then." With a smile on his face, Yuri picked up his skate bag to carry it off to the dance studio. He'd need to get changed before class, but right now he was just so happy.


	18. Dates, play dates, and other adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you just propose to me?" Yuri was clearly unsure how to act about that.
> 
> "No, I offered to defraud the government for you."

This may not have been the date that Yuri had expected, but it was quite probably the date that Yuri needed. That the hostess grabbed a high chair without being asked and carried it with to a booth in the back of the restaurant was a very good sign that it was a place where an almost toddler was not only tolerated but welcomed. As Yuri set her in the high chair, a kid's menu and some crayons were placed on the table for her. With a final, "Your server will be right over to take your drink orders," the hostess left the three of them with menus and a little time to get situated.

Alyona latched onto one of the crayons and started to color the back of the kid's menu, the green crayon clutched in her fist as she scribbled all over the outline of a cartoon beaver. There was not yet the slightest indication she had any concept of 'inside the lines', but she was happy and that was all Yuri wanted.

"I told you I knew a place." JJ was all smiles as he watched Yuri relax with Alyona so occupied with the crayon.

"You did. I should have learned to trust you by now when it comes to restaurants." Yuri actually took a moment to glance at his menu. Then, actually seeing what was on it, he took a second look. That he was torn on what to order was clear.

"There is not a single thing on that menu too expensive, trust me. Just get whatever you want. Do you think Alya would want to try anything? They have grilled cheese or they have macaroni and cheese? I don't think she'd eat a hot dog." He was trying to see what the meals were that were printed around the outside of the menu, trying to get a look before Alyona covered everything with streaks of green.

"Your mom has given her some macaroni and cheese before." Yuri leaned over, trying to see if there was anything he thought she was more likely to try, but nothing on the menu was anything she had had before except for the macaroni and cheese. "It's worth a try. I mean, the worst thing that can happen is she makes a mess." he was more than used to cleaning up after the girl.

"So you order the steak you are pretending you don't want and …"

Whatever JJ was going to say was interrupted by the waitress arriving. "Hi, my name is Melody and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

While Yuri ordered just a glass of water, JJ went for a beer. "I think we're actually ready to order. Not sure how long we have before she gets bored of this so…" JJ smiled at the waitress as he said it, the lopsided smile that showed a little too much tooth, but was endearing all the same.

Yuri rolled his eyes at that as Melody cooed about how adorable Alyona was. He ordered his steak and the macaroni and cheese for Alyona, unsurprised that after telling him to order whatever he wanted, all JJ ordered was a burger.

Once orders were placed, Yuri picked up the blue crayon, leaning in closer to his daughter to say, "Blue." Then he pointed at the crayon she was still scribbling with, "Green."

"Is she old enough to know colors yet?" JJ reached for the red as he picked it up, reading what was on the wrapper even though he very well knew that Red in French was Rouge. "Red, Rouge."

"Do you think it would hurt her not trying to get her to learn French, too?" There was actual concern in his voice.

"I think kids just pick it up, it's on all the educational shows … which she doesn't watch."

As Alyona giggled and smacked her hands on the table, the green crayon rolled away to be caught by Yuri. "Green Zeleny" He handed it back to her, looking over to JJ, "My French is horrible."

"I didn't know you knew any." He reached out under the table with his foot, hooking his foot around Yuri's ankle even as Melody brought their drinks.

This wasn't the first straw that Alyona had ever had, and it wasn't the first time she had had apple juice. It was the first time that JJ had seen the little girl trying to drink from a cup that wasn't a sippy.

"Nuh huh, Alyonushka. It has a straw." Yuri was laughing though as his daughter tried to shove the side of the cup into her mouth. "Yes! A straw! It's not a sippy." He was using more and more English with her, but in so many ways that made sense."

"She's getting so big." In some ways, it seemed as if Yuri had just arrived in Canada with the little girl, but it had been almost three months. Alyona was growing from a baby to a toddler and it had seemed to be just a blink in front of JJ's eyes.

"Is it silly I miss her being a baby still sometimes. I like the sleeping through the night. I really like the sleeping through the night." Yuri reached out, brushing a curl back from Alyona's face. "Her hair is even getting longer."

"I wonder if it's going to stay curly or straighten as she gets older."

"Katya's hair is pretty straight and mine is a dead mess so probably straighten. I'll miss the curls."

"Ever think about having another?" Maybe this wasn't the best place to bring it up, but after how things had ended with Isabelle, JJ at least knew important things needed to be discussed.

"I'm eighteen. I think one right now is more than enough." Yuri smiled at that as he looked across the table to JJ. Finally, Alyona had figured out where the straw was and was sipping her juice.

JJ might have been paying extremely careful attention to how Yuri phrased that. "You said right now."

Rolling his eyes, Yuri took his glass of water into his hands, looking down at the ice cubes that he didn't really want but hadn't thought to mention leaving them out. "Yeah. Eventually, when things are more stable and … if things worked out between me and someone. Not alone. Not like this again. She's amazing, but she deserved so much better."

"She has a father who loves her more than anything else. I think she has it pretty good." JJ leaned forward, reaching across the table to take Yuri's hand into his, "I meant what I said last night."

Trying to hide how his cheeks heated up, Yuri dropped his gaze to the table, thankful his hair was loose so it would cover some of his embarrassment. "I did too." With a little shrug, Yuri added, "I mean, clearly you'd have to be okay with adoption eventually if …"

"If things worked out between us?" Now the broad smile was back as JJ laughed, the happiness no longer able to be contained. "I would hope I am. Most of my brothers and sisters are adopted."

"What?" Yuri hadn't realized that at all.

"I thought you knew?"

"Is Emma related to you? Because if she is adopted, it entirely explains how quiet and --"

"Nope. She is 100% related by blood."

Yuri smiled as he thought, "OK, well, Charlie is … oh wait, no, Charlie isn't, is he?" Yuri's eyes were wider as he realized there could be another reason for some of the boy's behavior. The more Yuri thought about it though, the more the boy didn't exactly look like Alain and Nathalie. "I thought he had your mom's eyes but…"

JJ just nodded, "He's jealous of Alya."

"And me." Yuri smiled though as he was about to say something -- only to be interrupted by Melody getting there with their food. 

Everything was placed on the table except Alyona's plate, "This is a little hot." As she delivered the warning she handed the plate over and JJ was the first one to reach for it.

"Thanks." JJ took the plate, as Yuri was reaching for it, JJ shook his head, "I just have a burger. You enjoy your steak, I can take care of the princess." This was something he well knew. He grabbed a small plate that was on the table for appetizers and moved a little bit of the macaroni and cheese onto it before setting it in front of Alyona and trying to get her to take the spoon in her hand. She completely ignored the spoon, instead just using her fingers to grab a piece of macaroni.

"She isn't using a spoon yet."

"I see that." JJ smiled though, watching the little girl do a pretty okayish job of getting macaroni from the plate to her mouth. There were some misses, but it was to be expected.

"She's getting so big."

"She was hardly doing any solid food when you guys got here."

"She's happy here." A soft melancholy drifted into Yuri's voice.

Tiling his head, JJ looked across the table, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I just -- worry that this isn't going to last." His eyes dropped to his half-eaten meal.

"Us?" JJ couldn't hide the confusion.

"No, Canada. Being here." Yuri sighed, looked over to Alyona, "She's so happy here and she's grown so attached to your parents. She's miss Nana and Ayay if we had to leave"

"Well, good thing you aren't going to have to leave. I know you're worried about the citizenship thing, but even without it, you can stay. Besides, they'd be stupid not to give it to you. You're one of the two best men's skaters still skating so they should want to have both of us." The joking tone left JJ as he became more serious, reaching out to take Yuri's hand. "They will. I know it. Mom is certain of it as well. If they don't -- then I'll do something crazy like marry you."

"Did you just propose to me?" Yuri was clearly unsure how to act about that.

"No, I offered to defraud the government for you." He let the smile come, bright and with an easy happiness to it. "A real proposal would be much nicer, have a ring, and most certainly not be on our first real date." He was not going to rule out someday though.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri took another piece of steak. "Good, because I like dating you and I think you'd hate it in Russia."

"Not if you were there."

Yuri didn't answer, just looking pleased with the response.

Alyona continued to eat, although it was only a little bit, she was getting better and better and using her fingers for things. JJ couldn't have told anyone how his burger was, but he could have told everyone about how Yuri kept touching his feet with his, keeping contact even as they drifted to easier conversation about the food.

By the time they were ready to leave, Alyona had eaten maybe a quarter of her food, but another quarter was either on the floor or the highchair.

As Yuri grabbed some napkins to start trying to clean up the mess Alyona made, Melody made her way quickly to the table, "Oh don't worry about that. We'll take care of it." The woman continued to smile as JJ led Yuri out of the restaurant. Yuri had Alyona in his arms as the little girl was excitedly babbling, still with the green crayon in her hand. JJ had the other crayons and her drawing in his hand -- even if it had a little apple juice on one corner. As they left, his hand reached out to lightly rest on Yuri's waist. "Movie tonight?"

"If she lets us." Yuri let himself lean into JJ a little as they walked across the parking lot to JJ's SUV.

"Do you think she'd want to go to a park, she's really awake?"

"Is there one nearby?" Yuri hadn't really taken Alyona anywhere much in the few months they had been here.

"Yeah, it's maybe five blocks from the house. I used to have to walk kids there when I was babysitting them."

"I think she might like that." Yuri slipped Alyona into the car seat before settling into the passenger seat so JJ could drive them. "This is nice though. Tonight."

"Good. You deserve a proper date." Even if JJ had wanted to do something more over the top, with Alyona, plans always had to be more flexible. He'd said a lot more over dinner than he had intended on, but Yuri seemed to have taken everything fine,

It was a beautiful summer day, and as it got later in the evening, the temperature was coming back down, so there were actually several people at the little neighborhood park. He walked with Yuri from where he parked the car to the playground and soon was taking pictures of Alyona being helped on all the little playground equipment.

After about twenty minutes, he sent a picture of Alyona being gently pushed in a toddler swing to his mother so she wouldn't worry about them being late.

JJ wasn't surprised that what Alyona became the most excited over was another baby there that was about her own age. He did manage to catch a few really good pictures of the little girl running in the grass as her and the other baby played. He knew Yuri would be exhausted by the time this was over. Yuri was constantly having to stop her from going too far in one direction or another. Finally, when the other baby's mother got ready to leave, Yuri picked up Alyona to walk over to JJ, sitting down next to him on a bench. "Here. You take her."

"Misha up!" Alyona held her arms up even as Yuri smirked that she was still calling him Misha. She was getting a lot more clear in what she was calling him though.

"Come on, Alya, it's JJ, you can say JJ, can't you?" He picked her up, carrying her over to a yellow ride-on spring duck and holding her as he helped her bounce back and forth on the toy.

By the time Alyona was worn out, the sun was getting closer to setting. JJ carried her over to Yuri and she held her arms out, "Papa!"

"Yes yes, Alyonushka." He took his daughter, letting her rest against his shoulder as she yawned. "Finally sleepy?" He stood up, moving to give JJ a surprise kiss. "Let's go home, I think someone is ready to go to bed finally."

It didn't take long to get back to the house, JJ once again parking right next to the minivan near the guest house. 

Alyona was half asleep as Yuri carried her into the house, her head resting on his shoulder, "I'm going to grab a really fast shower to get her clean." As JJ carried in the diaper bag, Yuri disappeared into the bathroom for about ten minutes.

While he was gone, JJ pulled out his phone to check the message from his mother. First, there were comments on how cute Alyona looked and how she looked like she was having fun at the playground. Then there was a question that JJ didn't want to answer. The simple 'Are you sleeping here or at your townhouse tonight?'

JJ knew that his mother didn't really care which of those he did -- this was a very not subtle indication that she didn't want him spending the night with Yuri. It wasn't surprising, his parents were rather traditional when it came to waiting for marriage -- but both he and Yuri were adults. Instead of not answering, he sent back the message, 'Yuri is getting Alyona ready for bed. I'm probably staying here."

He waited a few minutes to see if there would be a reply. When one didn't come, he slipped his phone back into his pocket just as the bathroom door opened up. Alyona was in a onesie, with how hot it was lately, that was all the girl was sleeping in. What stopped JJ's breathing was that Yuri was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. 

For a moment, JJ didn't say anything. Instead, he watched as a bead of water trailed from Yuri's hair and down his chest until it met the towel at the man's hip.

"Jean? Keep that thought. I am going to put her down and be right back." Alyona was already half asleep. It would only take a few minutes to get her settled in her crib. She was starting to get better at going to bed now that the teeth that had bothered her had broken through. 

While Yuri was taking care of his daughter, JJ stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment. 'I love you's had already been said, and he hadn't missed the hunger in Yuri's look to him. There was so little reason to hold back now. When Yuri walked back into the living room, JJ took a few quick steps to him, pulling him close and crushing his lips in a near desperate kiss.

Wrapping a leg around JJ's waist, Yuri laughed as he pulled himself up enough to be holding onto JJ's waist with both legs. His back to the wall, JJ was supporting all of his weight, "Fuck, you are gorgeous, Jean." He followed up the compliment with a kiss hard enough to almost unbalance them.

JJ dropped his arm enough so his hands could find that most perfect ass, gripping Yuri to him as he pressed them both against the wall. "Have you looked at you? You are --"

Whatever compliment was going to be said was lost when Yuri grabbed a hold of JJ's head, his hands cradling the man's jaw, pulling them together to crash lips too hard for a moment before he found his position with a moan.

When JJ rolled his hips, Yuri responded by pulling him tighter, the strong muscles of his thighs more than enough to tug them closer. Moaning deep in his throat, Yuri let his hands move, running through the short hairs of JJ's undercut until they found the longer hair, entwining as he pulled them tight.

"Want you, baby." His hands on Yuri's ass, JJ held him up as he backed away from the wall to start to stumble to the bedroom.

The towel had fallen at some point, but Yuri didn't seem to care that he was naked as he was carried off. His hand reached out, grabbing the door frame to the bedroom to make sure they didn't crash into it. He stopped kissing for a moment, an almost hesitant breath as they reached the bed, "You want me?"

The words were much too soft, and a hesitance to them contrasted with how Yuri had been acting just a moment earlier. "What's wrong, baby?" He set Yuri down on the bed, but instead of climbing onto the bed after him, JJ knelt down at Yuri's feet, looking up at the man as he never took his hands off his waist.

"I've never…"

"Never?" Then JJ realized the implication of 'want', moving up to softly kiss those lips. "It's fine. We don't have to do anything we're not both comfortable with."

"But what if I never." Yuri took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and backed up just enough to look JJ in the eyes. "What if it becomes not enough?"

"Oh, baby …" He paused as he looked back into Yuri's green eyes. They were so beautiful. The more he looked at them, the more beautiful -- green with specks of blue and darker green with a few little gold flakes. He swallowed, the vulnerability in that gaze hitting him as he realized how true their confessions had been. "Yuri." Another pause as he moved onto the bed to get closer, "Yuri, I -- I meant everything I said last night. I love you. I'd be happy with this forever. If this was everything, it'd be enough, because I have you. I love you. I love Alya, I -- I'd be happy just waking up with you in my arms. To get to kiss you and touch you and make you scream with how good we can make each other feel? Whatever you're willing for, whatever you want."

Yuri smiled, his gaze had never been broken through all of JJ's confession. "Whatever I want?" There was still a hesitation, but now there was an almost playful hint to it.

"What do you want?" JJ nodded though, agreeing to whatever it was as he brushed Yuri's lips with his, just the softest ghost of a kiss.

"I don't know yet."

"Whenever you do know." He relaxed as Yuri kissed him back, pushing him down onto the bed and starting to pull at his clothes.

"What I do know is that you are wearing too many clothes."

As he raised his hands over his head so the T-shirt could be pulled off, JJ asked, "Oh really? And how many clothes should I be wearing?"

"Absolutely none because I have a hot as fuck boyfriend and I want to see him."

As his clothes were stripped from him, JJ couldn't help the smile. The brief melancholy had left Yuri to be replaced with a need to strip every piece of clothing. As Yuri turned back to him, the last sock thrown across the room, JJ gasped. He knew Yuri was beautiful. Everyone knew Yuri was beautiful. Even in the worst of times, the press always mentioned his beauty -- even when he had been removed, bloodied, from a bar fight. Caught in the last rays of the setting summer sun, Yuri looked as if he were torn from the pages of a magazine or a figment of the imagination. The red light hitting his pale skin to show every sculpted muscle of his dancer's body with a near ethereal glow.

"What?"

"I -- Yuri, I, you are beautiful. Let me … God, I want you so bad, but I need to do this. Stay right there." As if he hadn't just stopped Yuri from making him feel extremely good, JJ grabbed some of the clothes from Yuri's drawers. He knew exactly where the JJ-style line was in them. It only took a few moments before he had Yuri wearing just a pair of sweatpants, the JJ logo visible perfectly as JJ positioned his boyfriend to sit on the dresser.

"What -- are you seriously doing this right now?"

"Glance up, relax ... you look -- just like that." Maybe JJ only had his cell phone with him, but it was going to be enough. In total, it took maybe five minutes to snap a few pictures in various poses with various clothes, before Yuri ended up wearing JJ's clothes. The shirt was clearly oversized and the track pants were loose on him. He was splayed out on the bed, rumpled blankets and hair wet -- the implication was obvious and Yuri knew it. His eyes half-lidded, he looked up at where JJ -- now naked -- was standing over him, taking a final picture before that opportune moment of light left them.

"Like this?" Yuri dropped his voice. Now that he was in bed, looking up at a completely naked JJ, he let himself relax, slipping into what he knew would look seductive.

"These I might keep for myself."

Yuri's lips slipped into a shadow of a smile as he brought a finger to his lips, gently running the digit over his lips.

"Yuri.."

"I promised Yakov no more naked pictures." The look a little more mischievous as he didn't say the reason they both knew for that promise, "but I never said anything about like this." His foot trailed up JJ's legs, just ghosting the skin between the man's ankle and knee until the pressure increased as he approached JJ's groin.

As he took another picture, JJ leaned into Yuri's foot, not even trying to hide how this affected him. He was naked, there was no hiding anything even if he tried. "Then I better put the phone away, because the next thing I am going to do is take every last bit of clothing off of you."

"Really? You seemed intent on getting me dressed not long ago." The tease lingered in every word.

Taking Yuri's foot in one hand, JJ moved it aside so he could kneel down on the bed. "Oh, I know -- sometimes maybe I like to unwrap my presents?" He reached for the waistband of the track pants, pulling them off easily with how loose and oversized they were. Without pausing to do anything with the shirt, JJ leaned down, kissing along Yuri's cock before taking it into his mouth. This time, he moved slower than he had in the van. His hands pressed Yuri's hips to the bed as he moaned, his tongue pressed roughly against hard flesh.

With a moan, Yuri's hands moved to entwine in JJ's dark hair, his hips trying to lift, wanting more, but he could with how he was held down. "Jean …" 

"Do you trust me?"

Any hesitation that Yuri had before was gone as he nodded. He did. He had told JJ what he wasn't comfortable with, and he trusted the man, even as he was rolled over and his legs spread. He had barely had time to grab a pillow, intending to slide it under his hips before he felt what JJ was doing.

Whatever Yuri blurted out, it was not in English as JJ's tongue ran from his balls up to his hole. The man paused, "Is this okay?"

For a moment, Yuri wasn't sure of what to say, instead, he nodded, a soft 'Mmm hmm' the audible cue that it was okay. Yuri grabbed the pillow, forgetting about what he had originally grabbed it for as he tugged it close, bitting to keep from moaning too loud as JJ's tongue did things that made his head swim. With the man's hand clasped around Yuri's cock and his tongue delving into him, all Yuri could do was whimper and moan, his legs trembling from how good everything felt.

Yuri knew how he was relaxing, allowing more and more as JJ kept licking and kissing, every bit of sensitive skin lavished in attention. Yuri knew something was coming, and when one spit-slick finger was pressed against him, he just moaned and nodded, trusting JJ to not push his boundaries too far.

It only took a few seconds with how on edge he was from JJ's hand wrapped around his cock. When that finger found nerves and pressed against them, the only thing keeping Yuri from screaming as he came was the death grip he held on that pillow.

Continuing to stroke him through the orgasm, JJ pulled out his finger as his kisses moved to those absolutely perfect ass cheeks in front of him. There was just something about Yuri that had made it impossible to take his eyes off the man for so long. Now, naked, his back deliciously curved with his neck and face flushed -- JJ had no words to describe.

His breath was taken away when Yuri moved to his side, then turned to face him. On hands and knees the younger man moved towards JJ until their lips met in a rough kiss. Yuri's hand on JJ's cock as he pressed his entire body against the man. Sweat and cum making a mess as he wrapped an arm around JJ's neck to deepen the kiss.

It seemed like forever and only an instant at the same time. Between the kiss and the press of their bodies, JJ found himself coming in Yuri's hand, covering those graceful fingers with his own release.

He let himself be pulled down to the bed, legs wrapped around him as Yuri tried to wipe his hand off on the sheets. The kisses softened as the mess was left for the morning. It was hot enough that they didn't need blankets, pressed up against each other was more than enough warmth for the night.

Still kissing, the actions getting softer and softer, they laid together fighting off sleep as long as they could. Eventually, even the kissing had to end, replaced by soft even breathing in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milestones are marked in many ways as time grows shorter and shorter before Yuri has to skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering event season! 
> 
> Pliroy week starts in just another week! info can be found at 
> 
> [ https://pliroyweek.tumblr.com/ ](https://pliroyweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> After that, there is both YOI Omegaverse week and YOI Soulmate week coming up.
> 
> If you are interested in a good YOI discord server and you're over 18 (which I hope you are reading this) The 18+ on ice Discord. [Server Link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)
> 
> Understandably this has slowed things down a little, but I'm hoping to get one more chapter of this finished before Pliroy week then to finish this up shortly after that!
> 
> Exciting summer! As always, I am reachable through Tumblr or twitter :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are both loved :)

Sunday was the one day they didn't have skating or dance. For JJ it was traditionally a day he could just relax. For Yuri, he tended to work off ice. It probably wasn't a surprise that Yuri overworked though.

What JJ did not expect was for his phone to go off. He was reaching for it, trying to grab it. As he found his phone, he realized he was in bed alone. Barely awake, he answered, "This is JJ."

"Jean." Maybe it wasn't a surprise that it was his mother.

"Wha?" He really wasn't awake yet.

"I think it would be nice if you went to church with the family."

Of course, it wasn't an order, but it might as well be. He slipped from the bed, "Just a -- I need to figure out where Yuri is. Can I call you back?" He was still naked, and he didn't hear anything from outside the door.

"That's fine." There was a little disappointment in her voice.

JJ would deal with that later. Right now he promised to call her shortly and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. It was dressed enough to walk out into the main part of the house. He stopped as soon as he got to the living room. The cartoon that Alyona loved was on, but she was sound asleep. The part that really got JJ to stop was how Yuri was stretched out on the floor in just a pair of loose shorts that had clearly been just thrown on. Alyona was sleeping against his side with her head on his arm. JJ couldn't stop staring. He looked like an angel with his hair splayed out under him. The pale skin in the morning light seemed to be illuminated somehow. Alyona next to her father melted JJ's heart. Part of him wanted to just let them rest, but he had to deal with his mom.

He slipped into Alyona's room as he pulled out his phone to call his mom back, "I'm going to stay home today. Yuri and Alya fell asleep in the living room so I was going to tuck her back into her crib and get Yuri to sleep in."

She sighed softly, but when she spoke again, JJ knew it was going to be okay. "He works so hard that I worry about him. He needs more rest. We're going to stop at the brunch place across from the church after services -- do you want to meet us there?"

That offer, JJ was going to take. "That sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too, Jean. Take good care of him."

"I will, Ma'man."

He slipped his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants. Gingerly, he walked over to pick up the sleeping little girl. Without waking her up, he carried her back to her crib, gently laying her down and making sure she was still asleep. Once he was certain Alyona was going to stay asleep, he walked back to the living room. He wasn't sure how much Yuri weighed, but it wasn't that much. He reached down his arms slipping under Yuri's shoulders and his knees. Then carefully, he picked him up.

While he had been able to do that to Alyona without waking her up, Yuri woke up as soon as JJ was straightening his legs. "Hey …"

"Hey, baby. Alya's sleeping and the bed is still warm." He gave Yuri a smile, leaning in to kiss him as he reached the bed to set him back on it.

While JJ had intended on just bringing Yuri back to bed to sleep, instead, he was pulled down to the bed, Yuri's lips on his. The kissing was slow and relaxed. It was so atypical for Yuri, but JJ loved this. Arms wrapped around each other, he just kept Yuri pressed to him as he kissed the other man. For once, they actually had time.

It couldn't last forever, and eventually, Alyona woke up from her nap. As she was taken care of, JJ was able to take a shower and grab clean clothes from the main house. They didn't even have to rush to be at the restaurant before the rest of the Leroy family got there. After so many outings with his whole family, JJ was used to grabbing a huge table -- or in this case, three small ones in the back section of the restaurant that were pushed together. 

They ordered food for Alyona right away so by the time the rest of the Leroys showed up, JJ had Alyona in his lap and was feeding her small pieces of pancakes that had sprinkles baked into them.

Charlie was in a mood, but it was expected, he was always like that after church, "Why does she get to eat before we're all here?"

Nathalie didn't let it upset her, "Because she's a baby and today is a special day." She made sure that Charlie was sitting and then everyone else found a place to sit. When the server reached their table, juice and coffee were ordered and soon everyone was looking at menus.

Charlie still looked upset as he asked, "Special day? What do you mean?"

Yuri let out a small chuckle that surprised JJ as he smiled at Nathalie "I'm surprised anyone remembered."

"Of course I remembered." No one else seemed to know what Nathalie knew though.

JJ slipped his phone out to look at the date, then he sat up straighter, "It's August first!"

"Uh huh." Yuri looked over at Jean as he reached out to gently tap Alyona's nose with one finger, "And someone is officially no longer a baby."

"Happy birthday, Alya." JJ didn't think about how it looked when he leaned over to kiss Alyona's forehead. "We need to do something today."

"I have a cake at home. I wasn't sure what you would want to do." Nathalie of course had planned ahead.

"This is nice. Maybe … I think I might just do something really small with the cake." Yuri was looking at JJ and Alyona, not even trying to hide how soft that man holding his daughter made him.

JJ didn't miss how Yuri was looking at him, and maybe he wasn't fully thinking as he leaned over to place a kiss on Yuri's lips. The 'Eww' from Charlie instantly reminded him that he hadn't done that in front of his siblings yet -- well except Emma, but she was Yuri's dance partner.

"You're dating!" Angelica and Alysa both said it at almost the same time, clearly surprised.

Emma shook her head at her little sisters, "You didn't know? They're completely obvious."

"You knew?" Angela rolled her eyes at her sister, clearly annoyed that they hadn't been included in this gossip-worthy news.

"We haven't announced it yet." Yuri clearly was not upset about the public kiss. If he kept smiling like this, his face would hurt.

The only thing that saved JJ and Yuri from even more questions from the other Leroy's about their relationship was that the food arrived. He tried to give JJ a little break from holding his daughter by putting her in the high chair next to him.

Alyona, however, was determined to not remain in her highchair. The girl fussed until Yuri took her out and held her on his lap which meant his pancakes were ripped up into little pieces that she could try to eat. Food was still just supplemental, but in the past weeks, the little girl's interest in real food had grown. 

The conversation switched to other topics, and Yuri was able to just focus on his daughter and eating his own food. When JJ ended up with an arm on Yuri's chair, Yuri didn't say anything, it was nice. He assumed all the younger kids were too busy talking and eating to comment on their eldest brother. It was nice. It was so strange though. He wasn't used to this many people. Even the amount of people back at the rink in Saint Petersburg had been more people than he was used to. The entire Leroy family was enough to often put him on edge.

Soon, as it always seemed to with the Leroys, the conversation turned to skating. Yuri wasn't sure who had asked Emma about their skating, but he focused back on the conversation as she was telling her sisters what songs they were skating to.

"Do you think you're going to pass the test?" Angelica was the one asking. Her twin, Andre was quiet, and Yuri was trying to remember if he was adopted because he was the quietest of the Leroys. Then again, Alain had his moments of quiet too.

"I think we'll pass. Yuri … Yuri is a good partner."

"Passable. Good might be overselling me." Yuri shrugged towards Emma. He didn't think he was as good at this as she did.

"Shut up, Yuri. You know you're good." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

Yuri just shrugged, not arguing, but maybe part of him did like hearing Emma say it. So much about Ice Dance was foreign to him, but maybe this crazy idea was going to actually work.

Soon enough, they were heading back to the house. JJ was driving his SUV, and Yuri was comfortable in the front seat. Halfway home, he sighed, "You know. I think she likes the car seat you got better."

"I can get you another one for the van."

"You don't need to. I just can't believe how much she's growing."

"She's going to outgrow that seat you have soon, this one will eventually switch to being forward-facing." 

"Fine." Yuri lifted a hand, just letting it wave in the air as if brushing away something.

"Fine?" Now JJ's tone held a tease to it.

"Yes, fine. You can get another seat for the van. You know the only thing I can't say no to is something for her." Even as irritated as he tried to sound, it wasn't that convincing.

"I like spoiling her … and you." JJ parked by the guesthouse, smiling wide as he saw how Yuri gave a roll of his eyes that completely failed to seem as upset as he was trying to be. JJ kept smiling as Yuri grabbed Alyona and led the way into the guesthouse. Sundays were nice. Sundays were when Yuri actually let himself relax were even better.

The afternoon was spent taking care of Alyona. For the first time, Yuri turned the channel to CBC kids. JJ didn't make a big deal out of the fact that this was English and French and not Russian. Instead, he got on the floor with Alyona and Yuri and had absolutely no problem spending his time singing songs he hadn't sung since Charlie was a little boy. It was a perfect day.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Yuri took a deep breath. "I know what we should do for her birthday. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course baby."

"Can you go over to the house and get the cake from your mom, I'm going to set up things here." He didn't explain any further.

JJ didn't ask any more questions. Alyona was Yuri's daughter, he was the one making the calls on everything related to her. He simply slipped his shoes back on to trot across the back yard an get the cake. It didn't take long to get it, along with the '1' candle and a lighter. His mother hadn't seemed surprised that Yuri wanted to do something small at the guest house.

When JJ walked back into the guest house, Yuri had his laptop on the coffee table. JJ paused, he hadn't expected this. The computer was there to do a video call. He hadn't expected that at all. He paused, holding the cake and not saying anything -- he didn't know if he should. He could barely see the person on the screen, and he was positive that was Ekaterina.

Yuri looked up, smiling as he saw him there. "Come on in. Bring the cake over here." As JJ walked forward, Yuri was saying something in Russian to the woman on the screen.

Alyona wasn't paying much attention yet. Instead, she was playing with her doll with the blonde hair and the blue eyes. It was the doll she loved the most. Then as Ekaterina was talking to Yuri, Alyona seemed to notice what was going on and she pulled herself up to walk over to the coffee table, "Mama!"

The change in the woman's voice was clear as she started to talk to her daughter. JJ set the cake down where Yuri indicated, and then he was surprised. Yuri took hold of his hand and pulled him down so that he was sitting next to him. JJ wasn't sure what was said, but he knew that it involved Yuri saying 'JJ Leroy' to the woman.

"I told her that you were my boyfriend, and Alya adores you, and that you are so good with her." Yuri tilted his head as he looked at JJ, smiling a little -- and JJ was near positive it was a look that under almost any other circumstances would involve kissing too.

Switching back to Russian, Yuri took the candle and lit it, then Yuri and Ekaterina sang a song that JJ had never heard before. Instead of blowing out the candle at the end of the song, Yuri looked at JJ and then sang 'Happy Birthday' in English. While JJ was able to join in on that one, Ekaterina did her best as well apparently knowing a few words of the song. Only once both songs were over did Yuri blow out the candle and place a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

JJ couldn't take his eyes off of how Alyona's mother was looking at her. The combination of happiness and pain proof of the woman's love for the little girl. When she spoke again, even JJ knew it was a thank you. Her eyes moist as she watched Yuri put a piece of cake on a plate before he let Alyona smash her hands into it. As Alyona ate some cake with her hands, Ekaterina spoke softly.

As Ekaterina said another thank you, Yuri repositioned Alyona so she could see the screen a little better, "Alyonushka, say bye-bye to mama."

The girl was still mostly distracted by the frosting on her fingers, but she paused to hold up one hand, messy fingers wide as she waved. "Buh bye!"

The response in Russian from the woman was clearly telling the little girl how much she loved her. Before he ended the call, Yuri said a few more things, but then the call was ended and the laptop closed as Alyona looked at it, "Buh bye, mama," as if her mother were still in the computer. 

Without a word, Yuri cut a slice for himself and JJ, before taking a selfie with just Alyona and then moving to be closer to JJ and taking a selfie with all three of them. 

In the silence, JJ reached out to just hold onto Yuri, breaking the quiet by whispering, "You are doing the right thing."

"Sometimes I think that I overreacted by leaving the country."

"You did what you felt you had to do. She's safe here, and happy … and you're happy?" he ducked his head a little as he smiled at Yuri with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," Yuri gently smacked his arm against JJ's arm. "I'm happy too. You know, I was positive you were going to be the worst part of living here and you kinda ended up being the best part."

"Only kinda?" JJ teased Yuri even as he wrapped his arms around the man to pull him and Alyona closer.

"Be serious, I mean, you're competing with your mother, and she actually cooks for me." Even if the words seemed like he wasn't serious about that, JJ knew that Yuri was so thankful for his mother.

"I am just happy she was there for you at worlds when you needed her." 

"Lilia made the right choice in telling her to keep an eye out for me. Even Lilia didn't realize that that would be enough to get your mom to appoint herself in charge of me at Worlds." He took his eyes off of Alyona for only a second, but it was enough that she was able to turn around and grab her father's shirt with both frosting covered hands.

Laughing at that, Yuri took another picture, this one much more intimate. With Alyona against his chest, tucking her frosting covered face to him and with JJ keeping them both close … well, it was a picture that made Yuri smile that whistful happy look 

"I should invite them over here for this, shouldn't I?"

"It's up to you. My mother would understand --"

"That's what I thought." He was typing a message into his phone right away.

"What? I said she would understand."

"I know. But if she would understand, that means it would hurt her to some degree to not be here, and she deserves to be here." Yuri attached the most recent picture to the text message of 'We finished the call with Katya if you want to come over? You're all invited.' He hit send before JJ had a chance to say anything else.

"I want to disagree with you, but you're right." He held Yuri a little tighter, One of his arms around them both as he leaned in for a soft kiss before everything got chaotic again. His brothers and sisters (except for Emma) hadn't been in the guesthouse since Yuri and Alyona moved in. He knew this was going to be loud once they were all here. It was a very nice sized guesthouse for two people -- ten people, and a baby was a much different matter, but he was able to enjoy the quiet for a moment before chaos descended.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time everything was over, and Alyona was exhausted. The dishes from the party were just paper, so clean up was fast. After the living room was mostly clean, Yuri cleaned his daughter the fasted way possible, which was just carrying her into the shower. When he walked out, JJ had finished the last little bits of clean up and was standing there with his arms out, "You're exhausted. I can get her to bed."

It was true. Yuri was tired -- too tired to even realize he shouldn't be that tired after having a really good night's sleep the night before. Left on his own, he hadn't been near as careful to get enough rest as when JJ was there. He was exhausted, and with JJ there, the tension he always seemed to carry with him was lessened. Even though it wasn't long, by the time JJ was back from getting Alyona to sleep, Yuri was sound asleep in the bed.

Yuri desperately needed the sleep. The next morning would be back to the same training regimen he had been used to. Time was running out, and no matter how much he wanted to be able to spend more time with JJ and his daughter relaxing, it was no longer a possibility. The test skate was approaching, and that meant every day had to be at the rink. If being able to crawl into bed at the end of the day with JJ made things a little better, he wasn't going to complain, he was just going to enjoy the nights of kissing and touching -- and the times it became a little bit more than that.

It couldn't last forever like this, time was running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for me on Social Media:
> 
> Twitter = <https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM>
> 
> Tumbr = <https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/>


	20. Test skate!

The test skate was going to happen in Toronto, and while it wasn't a horrible distance, it was much too far to not get a hotel. Alain would be staying with the younger kids back at the house while Nathalie and Emma traveled with JJ, Yuri, and Alyona.

There had been talks of having JJ's grandmother stay over to take care of Alyona while Yuri was away for the weekend skating, but those plans were quickly dropped when Nathalie saw how the thought of not having Alyona near made Yuri more anxious. To help take care of Alyona was the presumptive reason that JJ was going with. It wasn't really, but Nathalie had stopped trying to get JJ and Yuri not to spend so much time together.

They were driving in JJ's SUV, and it was a little crowded with all of their things as well as a pack and play and some things for Alyona, but JJ had made it work. The hotel was so much different than any of the actual skating events. No press, no fans, no sign of anything special going on -- even if there were about fifty skaters here for the various levels of testing.

They skated tomorrow, tonight was getting Alyona set up in the hotel room and then room service. Ice dance was first, their rhythm dance would be early in the morning, so maybe there wasn't that much surprise that Emma ended up in their room while she and Yuri did an off-ice review of what they would be doing in only a few hours.

JJ had cartoons on for Alyona, lying in the bed with her as he kept her amused and quiet while her father and his sister were practicing. When Alyona took a little nap, her doll snuggled into her arms, JJ was able to watch Yuri and his sister. He hadn't been able to see them skate in a few weeks. Between his own skating and his responsibilities for his brand, he just hadn't had the chance.

Now, as he watched them from the bed, he had to admit he was impressed. If this translated to how they would be on the ice, this would be a better year for his sister than last year -- although they'd be in seniors. Still, he was impressed.

When they stopped to have some water, JJ stood up, walking over to Yuri to wrap an arm around him, "I think you both need some rest. It looks amazing, but if you stay up too --"

"Now you're sounding like Ma'man." Emma laughed though as she said it. Another drink from her water bottle and she was grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you in the morning though. Ma'man said we're going to go down to the hotel breakfast at 7, so be all ready because we're leaving straight from there for the venue."

"I know, I know. Trust me, I'll make sure he's ready." JJ pulled Yuri a little tighter as he answered his sister. "

"Don't keep him up too late. You two are already gross enough normally, now that you have a hotel room…" She laughed as she waved her hand in the air not finishing her sentence.

JJ wrapped his arm tighter around Yuri as the door closed, leaving them and Alyona alone in the room. "Do you want to grab a shower? I can get Alya set up in her bed." 

There was a second's hesitation from Yuri, and JJ knew that it wasn't that he didn't trust him with his child, instead it was that urge the man had to insist on doing everything himself. He saw as it was stopped though, and Yuri nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good. You want to shower in the morning?"

As soon as the plan was confirmed, Yuri grabbed a clean pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom, leaving JJ to set up the playpen Alya would be sleeping in. It didn't take long. Soon everything was set up and the girl was sleepily changed into her pajamas -- then just as JJ was about to lay her down in the crib, her eyes opened and she started to cry.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" He straightened up, sighing as he realized he had to change her again even though he had just changed her diaper. By the time that was done, she was wide awake. He had hoped that they'd be able to go to bed once Yuri was out of the shower, but instead, when Yuri walked back into the main room, Alyona was on the floor doing her best to walk around while dragging her doll.

"She woke up?"

"The second I was putting her down to sleep."

Yuri nodded, reaching into a bag to pull out a book. "Alya, do you want a story?"

When the little girl ran over to Yuri at that, JJ found himself smiling. Yuri pulled out a bottle as well, and then picked the little girl up to carry her over to the bed. With her drinking a bottle and pressed against her father's bare chest, it was clear how sleepy she actually was -- this was well past her bedtime.

This hadn't been what JJ had planned for the night, but watching Yuri take care of his daughter was always something he enjoyed. As Yuri read the Russian children's book to her, JJ could see how the little girl was struggling to keep her eyes open. JJ had no idea what the story was about, but he knew Alyona understood. She'd grown so much since she had arrived almost 4 months ago.

By the time the story was finished, Alyona looked mostly asleep in Yuri's arms. Carefully, he turned off the lights and carried her the few feet to where she'd be sleeping. Yuri placed her in bed, making sure she had her doll before kissing his fingers to press them to her forehead since he couldn't get down to where she was with an actual kiss. Only then, once he was sure she was going to fall asleep, did he walk over to crawl into bed with JJ.

"You're amazing."

One eyebrow raised, Yuri shook his head, "You are easily impressed."

"By you I am."

That got a smile as Yuri let himself be pulled closer until he had JJ's arms wrapped around him and was being held tight in bed. They wouldn't wake up like this, they never did. However, falling asleep while being held that tightly was a very very nice thing that Yuri looked forward to on the nights it was able to happen.

They were both exhausted, Yuri from practicing and JJ from the long drive, so they fell asleep quickly, mercifully sleeping through the night.

* * *

The day started much too early with their alarms going off at the same time. The noise was enough to wake up Alyona, so Yuri grabbed her on his way to the bathroom to start off by brushing his teeth. This wasn't the first morning they had woken up together and had coordinated who needed the bathroom in what order -- the short explanation was that JJ snuck in for five minutes and ended up holding Alyona most of the time because Yuri had hair to do for this.

They were on time though. Yuri's hair was braided and slicked back into a low ponytail that was near appropriate for the time period of the piece, and he was applying eyeliner when there was a knock at the door, "Jean, that's your mother, can you get it?" He was too busy trying to wing his eyes to grab the door.

"Of course, baby." With Alyona in his arms, he walked over to open the door, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek as Nathalie walked in. JJ was dressed. Alyona was dressed. Yuri was sitting on the counter in his underwear putting on eye make.

As Nathalie looked around, an eyebrow raised at Yuri, but she didn't say anything about it. "I have your costumes all ready to go, we'll carry them down with us to breakfast. Will you be ready in another fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah. I packed everything into Alya's diaper bag last night …" He trailed off as he tried to get his lashes to look like they existed when seen from a distance.

Nathalie took Alyona from JJ, "Why don't you find clothes for Yuri --"

"I have it. I know what I'm wearing. Trust me, I have this." Yuri was still sitting on the counter putting on makeup even as Nathalie looked at the time on her phone. "I know. I know what time it is. Trust me."

Nathalie nodded, clearly worried, but she trusted him -- she'd been through this as a parent and a coach. Sometimes you couldn't control everything and had to trust your kids. She gave Alyona a kiss before leaving her with JJ to make sure Emma was ready.

Exactly on time, Yuri and JJ walked out into the hallway. Yuri was carrying his daughter with her diaper bag and his skater bag over a shoulder. JJ knocked on his mother's door, quickly taking the garment bags so that his mother wouldn't have to carry anything more than her purse and briefcase since Emma was carrying her skate bag as well. While technically they had enough time to come back to the hotel between the rhythm dance and the free skate, they all knew it was best to never leave without everything you'd need for the day -- just in case.

While Yuri had hoped that breakfast would be quick and easy, he had vastly misjudged the tendency of Canadian coaches to talk to each other. They were stopped no less than three times on their way to grab a booth -- which was awkward since it also involved grabbing a high chair. Then on the way to the actual food, Nathalie and Emma were stopped. Yuri would maintain he didn't sacrifice or abandon JJ, but the man did end up talking to people while Yuri grabbed food for him and his daughter.

By the time the others got back to the table with their plates, Yuri had eaten half of his and was trying to get Alyona to try scrambled eggs. While she was holding a spoon, she was mostly just waving it around while Yuri did all the actual feeding.

They only had an hour to get from the hotel to the check-in for the Rhythm Dance, so they couldn't waste any more time. Yuri was smart though and shoved a banana, an apple, two muffins, and a couple of hard-boiled eggs in his skate bag when no one was looking. He had been caught places while he was hungry too many times to not take precautions. He had more than enough food for Alyona already packed and was giving her a bottle of formula as the others were finishing up breakfast.

Yuri ignored how so many eyes were on him as he shouldered both the bags and his daughter. At least she was more than old enough now to hold her own bottle, so this was easier. He'd considered changing her over to a sippy cup, but he didn't want to upset her just before having to living in a hotel room for a long weekend.

With all their things, they got on the shuttle bus to go to the venue, Yuri sitting with JJ and all their bags on their own seat. Part of him wanted to just lean up against the man, but with all the eyes watching, he wasn't going to do that. Even once they were on the bus, other skaters were still staring. He hated it.

When they reached the venue, Yuri was tensing up more and more at how people were looking at them. He didn't have time for anything except doing exactly what they were here to do. He didn't say anything to them, instead just carrying everything and a very wide awake Alyona into the venue so they could get the paperwork and get changed into his costume. 

JJ stayed close, and not just because he still had Yuri's costumes in his arms. As his mother took Emma's to lead her to the women's lockers, JJ went with Yuri to the men's. "Don't let them bother you."

"I'm not letting them bother me, I just wish they wouldn't be staring when I have Alya with me." They weren't alone, there were a few other people getting into costumes. Once his locker was claimed, Yuri stipped out of the sweatpants and T-shirt he had been wearing as he started to get into the costume for the Rythem Dance.

"This is her first time out in public for anything skating related. They all know she exists. It's going to be fine." JJ kept his voice calm, just handing Yuri whatever he needed and keeping the baby in his arms.

Alyona had had enough of being held and she started to fuss. "I'm fine, JJ. Do you want to let her take a little walk along the hallway? She just --"

"I know. She wants to run so be careful she doesn't bang her head again." The cut was still there a little from her last accident, but the stitches had been out for well over a week and it was looking good. The doctor had said it probably wouldn't even leave a mark.

"Yes, be careful with my daughter. I do not want to repeat last time." He paused in his dressing, leaning over to place a kiss on the little girl's head before saying something in a very serious tone to her in Russian.

"What did you say?"

"I told her to be careful and to make sure you don't hurt yourself either." For as serious as Yuri was trying to look, it didn't last as his face broke into a smirk.

"Brat."

Yuri just stuck his tongue out in response as JJ took Alyona out for a little bit of exercise, smiling as he did it.

Yuri finished getting dressed in silence. He didn't know the other guys in the locker room. Most of the internationally competitive teams had done a pure formality of a test earlier or had been exempted. The system here was so much different than what he was used to in Russia.

He walked to the mirror, making sure his costume was in place, the skate guards on his feet making the 'thunk thunk' they always did -- he still had his old skate guards, one half red and one half blue. These weren't his original set of guards, but he always kept them the same colors.

Once he was certain he looked fine, he grabbed he slipped on his team Russia warmup jacket -- he didn't have another one that was oversized enough to fit over a skating costume. Then he walked out to find Emma and Nathalie.

Every skating event felt the same. You rushed and then you waited for what seemed an eternity before rushing again. This was a little less bad. There were only five pairs of ice dancers today, and it was the first day of a very low publicity test skate, so there weren't maybe people here to watch -- Yuri was pretty sure they weren't even selling tickets -- you could just show up. They ended up sitting in skater seats near the entrance to the rink as the pair before them skated. Yuri had intended on watching. Alyona had different plans and he ended up with her on his lap, his team Russia hoodie twisted up in her fists as he quietly played a video on his phone to her.

As the pair finished their program, Yuri transferred Alyona over to JJ, and when she didn't want to let go of his hoodie, he just unzipped it so she could keep it. He'd be chilly after his skate, it wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before. With a kiss to Alyona's head, he stood up to walk with Emma and Nathalie to the official for Skate Canada. It was only a few minutes where Nathalie did most of the talking, and unsurprisingly she seemed to know the person. This was only a few hours from her home and rink, it made sense she would know everyone.

As they talked, Yuri grabbed the boards to stretch, trying to ignore how he could still hear Alyona fussing. She was fine. She was safe. She was just expressing that she didn't want JJ to hold her and wanted her father instead. Sometimes she didn't get everything she wanted.

Once they were given the okay, Yuri stepped onto the ice and then held out his hand to assist take Emma's as she skated onto the ice as well. They started to circle the rink, making use of their short warm-up time to get used to the surface. At a real competition, they would have been able to do a full practice before this -- this wasn't though. This was just a test, and Yuri wished he wasn't as nervous as he was.

His best guess was that there were maybe 100 people in the stands. Most of them probably were here to watch friends and family. Then he saw a little section of people with white and red signs with 'Emma' written on them. "Oh look, you have fans here."

"I'm surprised, I didn't say online we were testing today. I wasn't sure if I should since…"

"You were worried about my crazies?"

"A little." She laughed as they moved through a few steps in the warm-up, Yuri's hands never leaving her as the skated so close in a practice of the mandatory dance sequence.

"Well, they're posting, I'm sure, so by tonight, we'll have crazy." 

"It'll be fine." She was still smiling as she looked at him. "Whatever happens, you are an amazing partner, and I am so happy to be here with you."

A flush passed over Yuri's cheeks. As he tried not to smile, "Well, you have been very patient with me learning, and with me dating your brother."

They didn't have time for any more conversation as they took their positions in center ice. As the first accordion note sounded over the speakers, they started to move, together building up speed as they moved side by side, his hand at the small of her back and hands entwined.

Suddenly the music changed to something fast and they skip stepped into their first mandatory element. The music was not typical, changing from slow to fast. In one of the fast segments, they started their twizels, and instantly JJ knew those were so much closer than the last time he had seen a run-through of this. They kept them perfectly in time though, balanced on the center of blades before skip stepping out of them together to go right into the mandatory dance sequence, made different by the constant changing of the pace of the music. The straight-line lift was in this program and JJ found himself holding his breath with how close to the ice his sister's head was, but Yuri's grip never faltered and they exited the hold beautifully -- it was a different one than before, this one lower, but harder -- but it prevented the blade at the shoulder problem the costumes had had.

JJ wasn't sure if the steps were right, but whatever they were, they looked perfectly in synch. He had never been an ice dancer. He'd never been good at this, but Yuri looked like he had. No, they didn't look like they would be winning a major competition, but they looked so good, well beyond what he had thought was possible after those few months. He had carried Alyona to the boards next to his mother, the girl captivated by watching them on the ice. Of course, the music was familiar to her as well, they'd been practicing this for months.

Then, as JJ watched, the program ended and his sister and Yuri were in their final position with his hand around her waist as he knelt and she sat on his one leg with one of her raised, arms in the air. He didn't say anything for a second, clapping along with the small audience (and Emma's little fan club cheering).

A few flowers were thrown on the ice as well as a few stuffed animals and Emma had to remind Yuri that they were responsible for picking them up because there were not flower girls and boys at an event like this. It was only a few though, and soon the stuff was gathered and Yuri and Emma were skating over to them.

Emma had always loved butterflies, so unsurprisingly both of the plushes were brightly colored butterflies. As they approached, Emma leaned over the board to give Alyona a kiss on the forehead, "Here you go sweetie, do you want a butterfly?" The sequin-covered plush was handed over to the little girl who gladly took it.

Nathalie looked happy as she put a white jacket over Emma's shoulders. The girl's costume was much less fabric than Yuri's. It only took a moment for both skaters to have their guards back on. "Okay, let's go talk to the judges. JJ, can you stay here with our things?"

"Of course." 

He didn't know what was said, but he saw his mom nodding as the judges were talking to them. When Yuri turned to walk away from the judges, JJ knew it was good news. He had assumed. The program had looked great to him, and he had watched a lot of ice dance in his life. As Yuri reached out to take Alyona, plush butterfly and all, he simply said, "We skate our free in three hours. I think we're' just staying here, no sense going back to the hotel for that.

"Congratulations." He didn't have a chance to say more to Yuri as his sister clomped over to him in her skates and hugged him.

"We did it!" She was clearly thrilled."

Yuri laughed even as he led them to the back area so they could get changed, "This is the same woman who has been acting like this was a sure thing for weeks."

"I'm allowed to be happy." Emma just laughed though, clearly not actually upset.

"OK, everyone. Get out of your costumes. We'll meet out here and get planned out for what we're going to do for the free as soon as you're changed. Nathalie was excited. She had known they could do them, but there was always that little bit of worry when it came to things going right and nothing bad happening when the pressure was on.

They were halfway there though.


	21. Even a king can feel jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at his phone, JJ suddenly sat up, "Huh, there's a theory out there."
> 
> "Oh, that's never good."
> 
> "Evidently your angels --"
> 
> "Like I said, never good. Anytime people start a sentence with anything about my angels, it is never good." He grabbed a brush as he started to brush out his hair, trying to decide if he needed to wash hairspray out of it, or if it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last full chapter.
> 
> Chapter 22 will post on July 28  
> epilog will post on July 31 or possibly earlier.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me for this fic, *love*

"This is so weird that they have it like this." Yuri was getting changed back into his comfortable clothes in the locker room. This was slowed by the fact that Alyona seemed to have no intention of letting go of her father. Once he had his pants changed though, she would at least let him put her down so she could hold onto his leg as he got into a T-shirt and started to unbraid his hair.

"You have different hair for the free?" JJ had his phone out Right now, it was only them in the dressing room so no one would be upset about it.

"Of course I do. I am not used to having to do both in one day in full costume. I don't think that has happened to me … umm, ever. I mean aside from final run-throughs with Lilia, but that was just run-throughs with marking jumps."

"This is just such a small event."

"It really is. It's strange."

"You already said that." He was teasing though, watching how Yuri rolled his eyes and tried to act like he was annoyed when the man wasn't at all.

Looking at his phone, JJ suddenly sat up, "Huh, there's a theory out there."

"Oh, that's never good."

"Evidently your angels --"

"Like I said, never good. Anytime people start a sentence with anything about my angels, it is never good." He grabbed a brush as he started to brush out his hair, trying to decide if he needed to wash hairspray out of it, or if it was fine.

"Well, they've decided that you and Emma are dating. They are using her giving the butterfly to Alyona as evidence and all the, and I quote, longing looks between you. They seem divided on if it's a good thing or a bad thing though."

Picking up Alyona, Yuri walked over to where JJ was sitting on a bench and plopped himself onto the man's lap, "Well, they completely got which Leroy wrong." 

Yuri leaned in, letting his lips linger over JJ's until Alyona got upset, "No! Me kiss Misha!" Then she moved from Yuri's arms to wrap her arms around JJ's neck and kiss his cheek.

"Well, that's it. I've lost you to my daughter." He sighed, relaxed for a moment as he let Alyona hang from JJ as he leaned his head to rest on the man's shoulder.

JJ wrapped his arms around both of them, content to have them both in his arms for the moment.

Of course, it couldn't last. There were several other people using the locker room, so that had been lucky to have it to themselves as long as they had. When the door opened, JJ expected Yuri to quickly get out of his lap, but instead, the man just sighed.

JJ didn't know the skater that walked in, but he was pretty sure he knew the guy's coach. It was almost a sure bet that he was an ice dancer. That was the only skating scheduled here until three, and he actually knew a lot of the local singles and pairs skaters.

JJ felt how Yuri slowly got out of his lap, not making any effort to hide anything. They hadn't been doing anything they shouldn't have. 

"I'm going to grab my skate bag and then we should find your mother." Alyona was back on Yuri's hip as he grabbed his bag and the diaper bag to sling them both over his shoulder.

It was only then that the other skater spoke, "Umm -- I really hate to bother you…"

"No, don't say that." Yuri sighed as he looked at the younger skater. "You do not hate to bother us, because if you did, you wouldn't do it. What do you want?"

It was very clear that Yuri's response had not been expected, so JJ stepped in, "No, it's fine. What do you want?"

"Uhh, I was hoping for your autographs?" He had pulled out a copy of the program from World's last season and was holding it out with a pen.

"Of course!" JJ didn't pause before he was signing on the page where his photo was. He then took the book to flip it to Yuri's picture, even if it was not the costume he had worn at worlds, "Want me to take her while you sign?"

"Yeah." He handed Alyona over, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he grabbed the pen. His signature was much less legible, but he'd been signing his name mostly in Cyrillic for most of his skating career. Then he paused though and frowned, "You know … I'm not in Russia anymore." Then he signed it a second time in English. "There, now it's rare." He handed it back before adding, "Just don't say you're sorry for bothering people like that. It's a lie, and people don't like it when a conversation starts with a lie. Just say excuse me."

"Of course. Yes. Wow…." He was stunned he had both signatures and it was very possible that he knew how rare the second one of Yuri's was.

"No problem." Yuri reached out to take JJ's free hand with his own. "I don't think he's going to go tattling to social media on us." He was still holding JJ's hands as he led the way out of the locker room, only letting go at the threshold.

"I don't think so either." JJ wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Maybe there was a little bit of him that was jealous of his sister.

Yuri paused, tilting his head as he waited for JJ to catch up. JJ wasn't as hard to read as the man thought he was -- but right now, they had so much to get done. They only had a few hours to get ready for their next program which meant grabbing a table in the back area and going over plans and eating what food they had with them, plus some snacks and water that was provided. Yuri fed Alyona lunch and let her run around for a while before changing her and then setting her up with a video on his phone so he could get dressed for the free skate. It was a lot, but he was used to juggling her and going from one thing to another, so maybe this wasn't as hard as it could have been.

JJ just mostly stayed out of the way and helped watch Alyona until they were back at the boards, and this time it was Emma who was looking nervous. With his daughter on one hip, Yuri pulled Emma into a hug with his free arm and JJ knew exactly what the fans would think of that -- and there were many more now than there had been. Word had gotten around on social media.

JJ was watching the stands as Yuri gave Emma a pep talk and his mother just stepped back, letting him do it. Emma was his partner, his reassurances would mean more to her than the ones from her mother. Finally, Alyona was being handed to JJ as Emma and Yuri skated onto the ice. Both of them were in black, her in a glistening dress, him in an approximation of a tuxedo. Their free was set to an instrumental love song, something so common, but JJ couldn't take his eyes off them as they skated. Yuri's hand on the small of Emma's back, and how close they were skating, it really seemed like they had been together for longer. He hated how jealous he was feeling from that closeness. He knew he had nothing to be jealous of, but as Emma and Yuri moved into a lift, and Yuri's feet were flawless and Emma's position seemed to defy gravity, he really had to admit he was. 

JJ held Alyona a little closer as he watched them -- there was no way that this was not passing the test. This was so much more than a pass. This was as beautiful as Emma had been skating with her last partner after being with him for two years. Maybe this idea hadn't been as crazy as he had thought it was, to turn Yuri into an ice dancer. 

It seemed to last forever in some ways, but then it ended, Emma pressed to Yuri's chest as they paused just an inch from a kiss. Yes, JJ was jealous.

The cheers and people throwing gifts delayed their exit, but soon with some help from two of the other skaters, the ice was cleared and there was a decent pile of stuffed animals that JJ didn't know how they would fit in his SUV. He had not planned for that. He had also not planned for this jealousy at how Yuri kept his hand on Emma's waist as they went to talk to the judges. He knew it didn't mean anything. It still hurt.

It wasn't a surprise that they passed the test. Tomorrow, Yuri would skate as a singles skater, but for tonight, it was a nice dinner at the hotel restaurant to celebrate the success of the season.

JJ hadn't said much on his way over to the restaurant, but Yuri sat down next to him in the booth, reaching out to hold his hand and give it a little squeeze, even with Alyona hanging off of him, because she was being extra clingy with how busy her father had been today. Maybe that relaxed him a little. Emma was sitting with his mother, but Yuri was sitting next to him and holding his hand now. He hated feeling jealous.

At no point did Yuri let go of JJ's hand. Eventually, Nathalie was able to get Alyona into the highchair and coloring a kid's menu, but Yuri let her be the one to get his daughter in the highchair.

Even Emma was noticing something was off, but she wasn't saying anything. Instead, she tried to keep the conversation light, joking about how the officials for the event had decided they'd have to treat this like any other event, and tomorrow they would have a few flower girls to pick up things. The fact Yuri had Canadian fans had evidently been completely overlooked.

By the time dinner was over, JJ was feeling a little better. Having had Yuri gently stroking his hand for the entire time had improved his mood a lot, knowing that yes, Yuri noticed him and cared. Even if it was stupid of him for being so jealous of his own sister.

By the time they got back to their room, it was getting late, and Alyona was very tired. JJ expected Yuri to concentrate fully on getting her to bed, but instead, as soon as the door was closed, he turned to face JJ, "What's wrong?"

"I …" Oh, how did he say this? He went with the only option he really had and just said the truth, "I just was feeling jealous."

"Jealous?" For a moment, Yuri looked surprised, then that look softened, "Oh, Jean … I'm sorry. I didn't realize the Emma thing would bother you?" He moved to his tiptoes, a gentle kiss pressed to JJ's lips even as Alyona fussed. "I'm going to get her to sleep, then we can talk in bed?"

JJ nodded, that was probably the best thing. He didn't want to go to sleep feeling like this, and even if he didn't want to do anything to upset Yuri the night before his test skate, he knew he had to be honest.

He picked up a few things around the room before changing into a pair of old sweatpants and pulling back the sheets on the bed. It was only a few minutes before Yuri joined him.

The lights were off, and they probably should be going to sleep, but Yuri propped himself up on one elbow. "I'm sorry my fans are like this. They're … they take any sign of me being near anyone and try to make it out like I'm running off to get married. You know --"

"I know you and Emma are just friends and partners. I know that, Yuri."

Yuri sat up a little more, eyes wider as he mouthed 'Yuri'. He hadn't been expecting to actually be called by his name. "I'll fix this. I promise." He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, typing on it as he made a post to social media.

> To my Angels.  
>  Please. I am not dating Emma. She is a wonderful person, and I am so lucky to be skating with her and being sponsored by the Leroys to be in Canada like this. However, please stop the rumors. She is a friend. These rumors are just hurting the people I care about.

Yuri sighed as he sent it, "I hope that does some good."

JJ reached out, letting his fingers trail along Yuri's cheek, "I know you don't have feelings for her."

"And I love _you_." Yuri had to say that last part, he had to remind JJ of what was important.

That got JJ to smile, the reminder that he was loved. It hadn't been long since the confessions, and they had hardly been on any dates -- but it was a work in progress. Dating Yuri was very different from dating anyone he had been with before, but it was still good. "I'm sorry."

"No. You don't have to be sorry. You have feelings and they are your feelings. I would rather know what they are so I can help and we can talk through things. Just hiding how you feel wouldn't be good." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to JJ's lips. It was clear Yuri was tired, but he didn't say a word about going to sleep yet.

"Baby, you have a big day tomorrow. I'll be okay, I promise. Let's just get some rest." Maybe his mother wouldn't believe that all they were going to do tonight was sleep, but with Alyona only a few feet away and how busy this weekend was, JJ knew that was exactly what Yuri needed.

"Only if you promise to tell me when things bother you."

"I promise, baby." He pulled Yuri close, kisses pressed to his lips. It didn't matter what the internet thought, he was the one who had Yuri in bed. He was the one who got kissed. He was the one who got so much more.

Eventually, they fell asleep, curled up into each other. Morning would come too soon, but for now, they could both rest.

* * *

The sun was barely up when Alyona woke up, and the first thing JJ realized was how Yuri was getting out of bed to grab her. Sitting up in bed, JJ looked over, confused about what was going on. That didn't sound like the girl's normal fussing as she woke up and got bored in her crib, this was much more irritated -- then he smelt it.

"I'm just going to take her into the shower and wash her off." Yuri was grabbing the girl and heading into the bathroom without waiting for anything.

Laying back down, JJ tried to wake up. This was not the peaceful morning he had anticipated. When he heard the shower running, he did manage to get out of bed. He went to the hotel coffee maker first, this was going to be a morning he needed caffeine. By the time Yuri got out of the bathroom with Alyona wrapped in a towel and another one hanging from his hips, JJ had changed the sheet in the pack and play and had two cups of coffee made. He was sitting in the chair near the window scrolling through his social media, but looked up with a smile. "Hey, beautiful."

"I look a mess." Maybe Yuri did look a mess, but it was a very beautiful mess.

"Is she okay?"

As Yuri took the other cup of coffee, he nodded, "I think her stomach is just a little upset. She's cutting more teeth so …" This was nowhere near his first time dealing with his daughter having an upset stomach. 

"I texted ma'man to tell her what happened, she said to just order room service and she'd be by in a little."

"That's nice of her." He carried his coffee over to the bed, setting it on the nightstand before he finished drying off Alyona's hair -- never mind his was still a wet mess. 

"What do you want me to get you?" JJ stood up, coffee in his hand to walk behind Yuri and lean over him enough to smile at Alyona. "She's looking better."

"Just get me whatever, I am not awake enough to think." Yuri leaned back though, letting his back press to JJ's chest as he gave a happy sigh.

By the time Yuri had the squirming girl dressed and set back on the floor so she could run over to where her toys were, JJ had ordered breakfast and ducked into the shower. Yuri had barely gotten dressed before there was a knock on the door.

Alyona was playing on the floor with her doll, which pretty much amounted to pulling her clothes off. It was too early for this to be the room service, but Yuri answered the door anyway. Maybe he should have been surprised to see it was Nathalie, but part of his brain was saying JJ had told him she was coming over. He could be wrong, he really wasn't fully awake.

"Oh, you look so tired. Did Jean keep you up?" It was clear if he had, she'd be having words with him.

"No, I think I was asleep fifteen minutes after Alya last night."

Nathalie kissed Yuri's forehead as she walked in, giving him a hug, "Jean said she wasn't feeling good."

"Her stomach just a little. Jean changed the sheet on the pack and play and I got her all cleaned up so …" He trailed off as he watched the woman walk over to his daughter, sitting down on the floor with her and picking up each piece of clothing and asking the little girl what it was. Yuri stood there for a few minutes, just smiling. Yes, this was good. This was not at all what he had expected when he had moved to Canada. It was nice though -- very nice.

Half the words his daughter said were Russian, but the other half were English, and regardless of the language, Nathalie said them right back to Alya. He had worried about how she'd miss Lilia and having someone like that in her life. He had never thought in a million years that his daughter would essentially have a grandmother here.

He let Nathalie take care of Alya, just making light conversation while JJ was in the shower. He needed to pack for today which meant switching out what he was bringing. The garment bags with his skating clothes were pulled down -- but he wouldn't get changed until they were at the arena. Until then, he'd just stay in his leggings and T-shirt. This was fine for warming up and getting ready, and much more comfortable.

Just as JJ was getting out of the bathroom, the food got there and evidently JJ had assumed his mom would be there since there was something ordered for her as well. Yuri just kept watching, a soft smile on his face, as Nathalie sat on the floor with Alya so she could share little bits of what she had with the girl.

He hadn't realized it, but he had ended up with the one thing he had never really had. Here in Canada, this was the closest he had ever had to having a family.

* * *

When they reached the area, Alyona was in a mood, so Nathalie was holding onto her while Yuri ducked into the locker room to get dressed. JJ was on his heels but they were cutting today a lot closer.

"What can I do for you?" JJ was already hanging up the garment bags so they could be accessed easily. The locker room was also more crowded. Yuri should have expected that, but he had never been at testing like this so he hadn't been sure.

"Umm … I got this actually." He was pulling off his clothes to change into his minimalistic skating costume. This was just white pants with a white and silver shirt with as many sequins as Nathalie had been able to attach. His hair was down, and while he had brushed it, he hadn't done much else with it -- a much different look than he had had for the ice dance routines with Emma.

He paused for a minute, looking at JJ before he walked up to him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You're doing exactly what I need. You're here." His lips moved to a quick ghost of a smile. "This is what I need. You here, because I don't have this -- not without you." Without another word, he popped up onto his toes to give the man a kiss. He didn't have a lot of time, but he had to take a moment to show him how much he meant.


	22. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I appreciate each of you so much.
> 
> If you wish to follow me, I post writing updates on Tumbler: [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am more active on Twitter if you wish as well: [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> Thank you again. Thank you to everyone who put together the Not Victuuri server and for Puppysicle who did the art for this.

Walking to the rink with Alyona fussing in his arms, and JJ to his right, with Nathalie on his left, felt so strange but so right at the same time. Mr. Troxel was waiting for them, and maybe that was a good sign. Yuri had expected just whatever random officials were around for this, but that the man had come here himself was a good sign. It didn't change that Alyona was fussing on his shoulder and not feeling good.

"Yuri. Congratulations on yesterday. I saw the videos. You and Emma looked wonderful on the ice. I am sure everyone else will agree with me on that." He glanced to the little girl in Yuri's arms. "The littlest Plisetsky isn't happy today?"

Yuri was correcting him before even thinking if that was wise, "Plisetskaya, and she has an upset stomach. She was up early today."

"I see." The man gave the little girl a smile as he leaned closer, "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, little princess."

Alyona was less than impressed, just glaring at him from where she was against her father's shoulder, the collar of his jacket in her hand.

"Are you going to be okay to skate?" It seemed like it was actual concern from the man. "I can see if --"

"I'll be fine." Yuri tried to get Alyona to let go of him as Nathalie attempted to take the little girl, but she was having none of it.

When his mother failed, JJ knew what he had to do. He stepped forward, "She'll let me." Then, with an ease that had become so natural over the past weeks, JJ took the little girl, letting her curl up against him. His fleece a suitable substitute for her father's jacket.

"You're so good with her." Yuri didn't even try to hide the softness in his voice. Watching JJ with his daughter always did that to him. Something deep inside warmed when he saw the two of them like this, a part of him thinking that maybe JJ really was the person that would be there in their lives, and Yuri wanted that so bad.

"I'll take care of her while you skate."

"You're always so good at taking care of her. I'll be back soon." He leaned over, pressing too close to JJ as he kissed his daughter's head and muttered something soft in Russian. Then, he looked at Mr. Troxel. "I'm good."

The man raised a hand, indicating something to the judging panel, and then the announcement came over the speakers. "Our first skater with a short program in the men's division will be Yuri Plisetsky."

At the mention of his name, the small gathering of angels on the other side of the rink started cheering as loud as they could. Signs were waved in the air, and Yuri raised a hand to acknowledge them before getting onto the ice.

He did a few laps around the rink, stretching out his legs and getting the feel for the ice. Finally, he skated to the center of the rink, facing the judges as he let his arms wrap around his body, head down and eyes closed as he waited for his music to start.

JJ froze where he was, this was not the music he had heard last time. This was a new program. Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise after the music changes of last year, but Yuri had been so busy, JJ had assumed he didn't have time to change things.

This was a love song. The lyrics sang about being alone, about the pain of wanting to be with someone. If JJ had looked away from Yuri, he would have seen how the audience was captivated -- but he couldn't take his eyes off the man he loved.

Every fluid movement as Yuri flew across the ice drew him in. The way his skates moved through the song, perfectly accenting the piano all the while his body was embodied with grace more fitting his ballet training than anything else.

JJ wasn't prepared for it when Yuri swung a leg around, launching into the air in the most beautiful back outside edge possible. The landing was so smooth, hardly any snow was thrown up into the air at all. When JJ had seen the last short program, the Lutz had been the lead in to the combo -- not this time. JJ had almost forgotten to count the rotations, but of course, it was a quad. All he had to do to pass this was a triple, but Yuri was out to impress.

JJ found himself swallowing, unable to look away as Yuri did the first of his spins. Yuri's spins had always been amazing, when he bounced out of it to only take a few quick cross overs before he was in his second spin, this one so different than the first, but still showing off his range of motion and speed that JJ had no idea how he had managed that quickly.

The song continued, confessing love and desire as Yuri's triple axel was landed flawlessly. He seems to slow down as he stretched into a cantilever, but then, he was up in the air again with his combo, a quad toe to a double toe. The final move of the program the last spin as he moved from a Beilman through to his hands raised in the air for a sudden stop facing the judges.

There was a moment of silence before the cheers from his fans erupted, the noise upsetting Alyona enough for the little girl to start crying.

Yuri didn't have time for the crowds or accolades that he so deserved. As soon as he was done, he was skating as fast as he could to the boards, skidding to a stop yet still thunking the boards a bit as he reached over to take his daughter from Alyona. Still on the ice, he held her, rocking back and forth a little as he tried to calm her down.

She wasn't calming, not even for her father. Yuri finally opened the gate to step off the ice, Alyona completely melting down in his arms as he moved to sit down on a bench. For a moment, talking to the officials and judges was forgotten.

JJ didn't wait for Yuri to say what he needed, he knew. He dropped to his knee so he could put Yuri's guards on his blades. Yuri had his hands full, there was no way he could do it himself. The jacket could wait, the shirt for his skating costume already would need to be dry cleaned, so a little more drool and snot wouldn't change anything.

Nathalie grabbed the diaper bag, opening it, but letting Yuri decide if there was anything to pull from it. She looked worried, this was not how today was supposed to be. 

As Mr. Troxel walked up behind Nathalie, Yuri was finally making progress with Alyona by letting her hug her doll she loved so much. He grabbed a pink blanket from the bag, ignoring how it did not match his aesthetic at all and got the blanket over her to keep her a little warmer as he held her tight. Once the sobbing had calmed, Mr. Troxel kept his tone low and soft, "Are you okay to talk to the panel, if not I can have them do it later." later wasn't standard, but it was clear the man had no problem making exceptions.

"I can do it now. I'm going to take her outside for some fresh air after this." As Yuri stood up, JJ grabbed the bags without a word needing to be said. He was worried enough that he was staying very close as the three of them followed Mr. Troxel over to the panel.

The one woman on the panel took the lead, looking at Yuri as she nodded, "Clearly you know you passed. We don't even have to add up your score. At this point the free skate is a formality, but this entire farce was nothing but a formality in many ways."

"But the fans …" One of the men interrupted.

"Yes, the fans. And sometimes formalities have to be followed, but why don't you take care of more important things, and then just any time before 2 pm tell us you're ready and we'll just fit you in next after that."

That was honestly a lot more than Yuri had been expecting, so he just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you, Maggie." Nathalie stepped in as his coach, smiling as she took over. "We're going to go get Yuri changed and take a little time to get resituated. We'll be back before then though."

"Yeah." Yuri let out a sigh as he repositioned his daughter. She was still upset and not feeling very well. "Sorry, she's teething her first molar right now and …"

"Oh, it's okay, dear. We know what that's like." Maggie's smile bordered on maternal, even if she hadn't met Yuri before today to the best of his knowledge.

It was only a few minutes before they were all in the back area and Yuri was carrying Alyona into the men's locker room so he could get changed. With Alyona determined not to let go, it ended up being a slightly more interesting process than it would have been otherwise, but no one else in the room commented on how JJ helped him since Yuri clearly had his hands full.

"I think the cold air is bothering her with how her teeth are right now."

"You think?"

"I was a miserable bitch when my wisdom teeth were trying to come in." He slipped his feet into an old pair of sneakers and let JJ carry the bags so they could meet up with Nathalie outside the locker room.

"I would have thought you wouldn't have had any problems with those." JJ was trying to tease, unsure if it would work or not.

"Are you saying I have a big mouth?" Even with his arms full of upset child, Yuri still was able to roll his eyes at the joke. He turned his attention to Nathalie though, "I'm going to carry her outside to that park that's across the street. If she feels up to it, she can run a bit, and I bet JJ can find us all something to eat." He didn't even think of how he was volunteering the man, he knew JJ would do anything he could to help right now.

Nathalie stayed with Yuri, making sure no fans followed them as they walked across the road to the park. As she watched her son run off in search of food for them, she found herself smiling. "He's a good boy." She hadn't meant to say it out loud,

Yuri sat down under a tree, trying to get Alyona to let go of him, but letting her stay when she kept her grip. "He is. He's very good with us. He … I know you don't approve."

"It's not that I don't approve, it's -- I just worry about rushing, and someone getting hurt." She sat down near him, the summer August sun blocked by the leaves of the tree. It was a little cooler here than in the sun, but it was such a huge change from inside the ice rink.

"I don't have a history of making the best choices."

"Yuri, I don't think your choices actually were half as bad as people think they are. You have her, and you are amazing with her. You work so hard. You're wonderful with Emma, and you're wonderful with Alya's mother. I expected more drama." She reached into the bag pulling out a little baggie of fish-shaped crackers so Alyona could see them.

The reaction from Yuri was one she didn't expect, but maybe she should have. It wasn't the first time he had hugged her like this -- it had just been a while. With Alyona between them and one arm still clutching the little girl, Yuri had wrapped his arm around her. He didn't say anything, but the intent so clean in how he held on. Nathalie could never let herself forget how young he still was. He was only Emma's age. No matter how many times she made the mistake of thinking that he was closer to JJ's age, he was just barely eighteen.

"Oh, baby." She sighed, holding onto them both. This was why Lilia and Yakov had been so accepting of Yuri coming to Canada, they had known she would take care of Yuri as if he were her own -- and maybe someday he would be. "I'm sorry for any pressure I put on you and JJ. You're still so young." 

As Nathalie placed a soft kiss on Yuri's head, happy her family really had grown when those two blond Rissian's had arrived, she saw JJ trotting over to them, bags of food in his hand, but clear concern as he rushed over to check on Yuri.

Nathalie pulled back enough to give her son a reassuring smile as he hurried over, her fingers softly stroking Yuri's hair. That thought that Yuri was her first blond child drifting through her mind. "Sweetheart, let me try to hold her. You need to get something to eat."

Yuri sat up, letting Nathalie take the still grumpy Alyona, but she was slightly distracted by the crackers for the moment. "I was hoping those would be easy on her stomach."

"They should be fine. JJ, sweetie, why don't you two eat while I take care of our princess." For all that she had tried to make sure Yuri knew Alyona was his responsibility (even if those warnings had proven to be completely unnecessary), she loved taking care of the little girl. It had been so long since she had had a baby this small. Most of hers had come to her well past the stage she could still hold them like this.

Maybe it was the warm air, maybe it was the soft arms, but Alyona fell asleep as she was gently rocked in the woman's arms. The little girl limp, her hand still clutching the bag of fishie crackers as she breathed through her mouth sound asleep. Her little nose was stuffed up from the teething.

Yuri swore he only closed his eyes for a second, but halfway through lunch, Nathalie and JJ ended up with both of their blonds sleeping. They didn't say a word, it was clear that neither had slept well if they fell asleep that easily. Right now, rest was probably more important for Yuri than food, so they both just let them sleep.

Finally, Yuri having ended up with his head in JJ's lap, they had to be woken up. Even though JJ wanted to wake Yuri up with kisses, that was a risk here in public near a rink. He just gently shook the man's shoulder, whispering, "Hey, baby, time to get up," His heart melted though when those sleepy green eyes looked up at him.

He couldn't help smiling when Yuri looked at him like that, "It's twelve-thirty. This still gives us plenty of time before you need to skate so we don't need to rush."

What JJ didn't expect was for Yuri to lean into him as he sat up, letting his lips brush against JJ's as instead of saying anything, he just gave the man a very gentle kiss as if he didn't care at all that someone could see them here.

They didn't have to rush, but they also didn't have time to waste. As Yuri took Alyona back, trying to keep the girl asleep, JJ gathered up their things before they all walked back to the building. 

There might have been something to Yuri's thought about the air inside the building bothering the girl, almost as soon as they stepped into the air conditioning, she started to fuss. He just bounced her a bit in his arms as he led the way to the locker rooms. He had to get changed, but Alyona at least let JJ hold her when Yuri handed her off.

"I think she doesn't like the stubble." Today had been busy, and maybe it wasn't really a surprise JJ hadn't had a chance to shave. Yuri hadn't shaved either, but since he only had to do it about once a week, no one could tell.

"Does she not like the stubble or is it you not liking it?" JJ teased before he really thought about the fact they were around people.

Yuri's head tilted as he looked at JJ, having seen how the man seemed to tense after the teasing. He had a very good idea of what the problem really was. "It just makes it harder to kiss you." He didn't whisper it. He was done hiding. Half dressed into his free skate outfit, he leaned in, not rushing at all as his lips pressed to JJ's. This was nothing indecent, this was something he was more than willing to do in front of his own daughter -- and more importantly at the moment, in front of other skaters. No one could interpret the action as chaste though.

When he straightened up, he was smiling. JJ looked surprised, but also calmer and happier, "Just one skate left and then we're done for a little." He ignored the shocked look ... or mostly ignored it. The slight hint of a smile to his lips was all the proof that he knew.

They didn't have time to stay in the locker room though. All too soon, they were leaving with Yuri wearing a different and slightly shinier pair of black pants with a black shirt this time which had fewer sequins, but sometimes you just ran out of time to glue more on (or Yuri had convinced Nathalie that it had enough).

His makeup was different for the free, his eyes darkened almost like they had been for his exhibition skate in Barcelona all those years ago. His lips were covered in gloss, but other than that, this was still a very simple costume. Fancy always cost more though, and Yuri was being very careful with the costumes he had to pay for out of his own money.

He had Alyona back in his arms as JJ was the one carrying the bags. She seemed a little less upset now, but she was also in clean clothes and a fresh diaper (again). Yuri didn't even have to say anything when they reached the ice. Mr. Troxel was at the judging table and gave them a wave of his hand as the skater on the ice was finishing. Then the man took the microphone to announce Yuri would be next. His fans were surprised, but Yuri had believed the man would be true to his word. With a careful handoff of Alyona to Nathalie, he pulled his skate guards off and handed them to JJ -- then he did something much more surprising.

In view of everyone, he wrapped an arm around JJ's neck and took advantage of the hight from his blades to pull JJ into a deep kiss. It was still nothing indecent, but it made everything very clear. This was not just a friend or the brother of his skate partner, he was showing the world that JJ was his boyfriend.

Before JJ had a chance to react, Yuri was on the ice, skating around the edge of the rink as he warmed up. He had had his skates on just a bit ago, but still, he needed a few moments to practice take offs and landings to get a feel for the ice now. He kept it short before skating to center ice and nodding, starting with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he waited for his music to start.

He hadn't had time to do something very unique, instead, he was going to skate to Hallelujah like a million skaters before him. It started slow, his speed building as he just skated every movement embodying his pure love of being on the ice. His arms out as every move took over his whole body. There was no rage, no anger -- only a peace that seemed to fill his skating. As the music became more intense, he threw himself into his triple axel, landing with a near-perfect smoothness, and only once he jumped was the silence of his skating so obvious, his edgework still that of a dancer. Into his spin, one arm raised as his body tucked up before moving to his leg in the air while gripping his other before throwing himself out of the spin into what became another spin just a few meters away. Somehow he still had enough momentum to move through all his positions before his arm straightened as he paused on the ice for just a moment.

With a deep breath he moved across the ice, the edges of his blades so clean he moved in near-silence as it seemed everyone in the stadium was holding their breath. Somehow, the jumps faded into the music. At no point did it seem like Yuri was putting forth an effort, his face passive as he hit quad after quad -- and each was more beautiful than they had been at Worlds.

JJ couldn't move, frozen to the boards as he watched a performance he had never seen. The way Yuri moved was something he had never seen before. He didn't realize his mouth was slightly open, just watching everything that man did as her reached incredible heights on his toepick assisted jumps. Then, once all the jumping elements were done, in stunned silence, Yuri stretched in a move that was something different, not a cantilever, not a Beilman, a move that simply worked in this program before the final spin.

For just a second, the end of the spin was held as he stopped himself on both toepicks, hands in the air with palms together as if in prayer before he dropped to one knee, head bowed.

In that instant, his fans screamed. JJ couldn't say a word, just holding onto the boards in stunned silence. Then, Yuri lifted his head, and those beautiful green eyes were looking at him.

JJ opened the gate as Yuri skated to him, still unable to say anything -- but he didn't have to. He had Yuri in his arms. All he could do was hold onto the man as they kissed for the entire world to see. He wasn't a secret anymore.

Talking to the judges was a blur. Their phones were constantly pinging as friends tried to contact them as social media blew up with the news. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered except having Yuri and Alyona -- and he did have them, and he loved them both so much and they loved him. Whatever happened, they could get through it together. 


	23. Epilogue -

It took weeks for the media frenzy over Yuri dating JJ to die down. Everyone had comments on it -- everyone. In the modern age of social media, the discourse about Yuri and JJ went on, circling back and forth as the angels and the JJ girls fought.  Yuri knew better than to try to get in the middle of it. Instead, he and JJ ignored it, just occasionally posting pictures of them doing perfectly normal things. Even though something as boring as a picture of a new car seat in Yuri's minivan would cause social media to light up.

For the Grand Prix series, they didn't have any of the same events. JJ had skated Skate America and Skate Canada, finishing first at both. In fact, there was more news coverage of Yuri and Alyona cheering in the stands than there was of the actual competition. Yuri had drawn France and the NHK Trophy. Everyone was positive that not sending Yuri to Rostelecom had been a choice of the ISU and the Russian Federation. JJ had traveled for each of Yuri's events, holding Alyona in the stands as her father skated. Yuri did not do the same clean sweep as JJ, but with a silver and a gold, he more than earned his spot in the final.

This year, it was in Vancouver. Having it in Canada was nice, but it was still an airplane ride away from home. When they had flown to Skate America, JJ had learned how much extra stuff Alyona meant. There was the pack and play, there was the car seat, there was her diaper bag, there was her actual suitcase -- plus all of their things. While Yuri was a little less overburdened than the first time JJ had seen him at an airport with his daughter, this time he still was carrying so much. Today was different, he had a 'Team Canada' jacket over his shoulders -- and this one actually fit because it wasn't JJ's.

Yuri wouldn't be able to wear it at the actual venue. He was skating as an 'ISU skater' without an actual flag, but for now, he had the dark red jacket on with a diaper bag and his skate bag slung over his shoulder. The empty car seat was in one hand and he was holding Alyona in his other arm with her own arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to her father in the loud strange place.

This would be the first time Yuri was skating against JJ since World's last year -- and his fans knew it. He ignored his fans -- but they expected that. He never walked over to them if he had his daughter with him, the crowds made her cry. Some of them even tried to quiet down when she was with him.

Yuri paused, looking down at her as he smiled. He wouldn't change any of this, He was happy. Luggage gathered up, they made their way out to a waiting cab and Yuri didn't care at all that there were pictures of him smiling and leaning against JJ as they left the airport. They were the top two ranked skaters in the world, they could be a little mushy if they wanted to be.

* * *

The Grand Prix Final ended up being a close competition. JJ still had more jumps and consistency on them, whereas Yuri only had three quads that he was really reliable on, but it didn't matter that Yuri was getting the silver and his boyfriend getting the gold.

  
  
If Yuri got a kiss from his boyfriend when he and Phichit stood next to JJ for the last of the podium pictures, he wasn't complaining. It wasn't anything that hadn't been in the tabloids already. He liked kissing his boyfriend.

Once changed though, and with nothing to do until the exhibition the next day, JJ seemed nervous on the way to the hotel. Yuri was a little busy with Alyona to say anything at the time, but he would.

Before Yuri had a chance, Nathalie was taking Alyona from him as they reached their hallway. "Why don't you two relax a little. I'll grab Alya's things and take her to my room."

As JJ opened the door to their hotel room, Yuri was suspicious. Nathalie had not exactly made it a secret that she thought they were going too fast and should physically slow things down -- but now she was basically giving them the go-ahead to be alone in a hotel room.

JJ started to gather up the little girl's things as he added, "I know a really nice restaurant we could go to."

"Uh sure…" Yuri walked over to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "You be good tonight, okay? Nathalie will call papa if you need anything, but you are going to have a lot of fun spending time with her, okay?"

"Love papa!" She reached out, grabbing onto him, but still seemed content to be held by Nathalie.

"You be a good girl, okay?" He smiled though as her hold switched from him the instead be gripping onto Nathalie. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You both were amazing today and worked so hard. You deserve a night off."

By the time Yuri was ready for dinner, Nathalie had taken his daughter back to her room and JJ had changed into dress pants and a dark blue button-up. "You look nice." He walked over, letting his hands touch the man's chest. They hadn't had time to relax together in weeks. Between four different qualifiers, practice, off-ice training, and Yuri skating with Emma, this was the first night in what felt like forever where they were not pressed for time.

"I have to try and look nice, have you looked at yourself? I'm just trying to keep up." JJ leaned in, letting his lips press to Yuri's as the man wrapped his arms around his neck.

"We could just get room service?" The idea of leaving the room didn't seem like something Yuri actually wanted now that he was alone with JJ.

"You are so tempting, but I haven't taken you anyplace nice in too long." JJ leaned down to press a kiss to Yuri's lips, his hands resting on those slim hips.

Yuri let the pitch of his voice drop, "The bed is nice."

"Come on. I am taking you out. I will carry you if I have to." JJ was laughing -- but he couldn't hide that Yuri had made a very good point. Sure that point was that they were finally alone and they had a hotel bed, but it was still a very good point.

"Fine." With a roll of his eyes, Yuri let himself lean into JJ as they left the room. He stayed close, letting his arm remain around his boyfriend as they walked out of the hotel, crowds of fans outside the doors being kept back by security, but even as Yuri waved, they were able to quickly get into a cab. Yuri didn't think there was anything unusual about JJ knowing the address by heart, for all he knew the man had been looking forward to this for a while.

Yuri just let himself settle in, letting his eyes close as the beautiful city passed outside the windows. Wherever they were going. They seemed to be leaving town, but they were going the wrong way for that -- then Yuri realized, they were approaching the water. He sat up, looking across the docks to see the ships in the bay. He had missed this. Of all the things he had missed with leaving Saint Petersburg, he had missed the water the most. This almost felt like he was back home. As they crossed a bridge into what seemed to be some sort of park, his eyes were taking in the scenery. With one hand in JJ's, he placed his other on the window as they went further into the trees finally emerging in front of a building that looked so beautiful. "I can see why you wanted to come here."

Getting out of the cab, he let JJ take his hand again -- here there weren't any fans. They could walk in and just be treated as two normal guys out on a date. It had been so very long since Yuri had been able to do this. Normally, even if they weren't recognized, they still got looks for having Alyona with them. As much as he loved his daughter, a night with just JJ was something he had needed. He really had to listen to Nathalie more sometimes she really knew what she was talking about.

Yuri wasn't surprised that JJ had reservations, that he had planned on taking him out was sweet, and sitting by the window as the sun started to set was beautiful. "I missed this."

"Missed this?" That confused JJ,

"Seeing the sun set over the water." Yuri sighed, "When Lilia would take me to the Mariinsky, we'd go down to the river afterward, and it was so beautiful. One time, I took Alyona to the zoo -- it's not far from the Sportsplex, and she loved watching the seagulls as they dove for fish. She was so little …"

"That sounds nice." JJ was still holding his hand, smiling as he looked at him. "We can take her to the zoo to see the Christmas lights, I'm sure she'd like that. They do a night time thing where all the trees are lit up so it's so beautiful and the animals are all out."

"I bet she would. That would be nice." He sighed, this would be his first New Years away from Russia. "I never really celebrated Christmas, we did New Years though. My Deda, he would cook and bake and it was wonderful. I'd see my cousins and it was the little break we got between Nationals and Euros."

"I like it when you tell me things like this." JJ didn't care that he was smiling sappily as the waiter poured wine for both of them. He was happy watching Yuri talk.

"This is nice, Jean, being here with you like this…" He was relaxed. There was no more stress of the Grand Prix series. No one was trying to get an interview or snapping pictures. This was the most relaxed Yuri had felt in a long time. He so rarely found time to not be in either skater or parent mode. Stolen moments in the bedroom after Alyona had gone to bed were not this.

"I wish I could make you smile like this all the time." There was no lack of sincerity to JJ's words, or how he smiled when Yuri smiled at him.

Dinner was quiet, the dim room lit mostly by muted lights and candles. They could cheat their diet plans tonight, enjoying good food and then splitting a dessert. Like all good things, this too had to end. With the last of the bottle of wine poured and the bill paid, Yuri picked up the fork to poke at the last crumbs of dessert, "This was so nice." He hadn't even taken a picture, this wasn't a public moment, this was just for them.

"Let's go for a walk." JJ was still smiling as he took hold of Yuri's arm. With coats in place in the December weather, they left the restaurant together. There wasn't any snow on the ground yet, being this close to the ocean making the climate here warmer -- yet another way this place felt like Saint Petersburg.

Fingers intertwined, Yuri let JJ guide him through the paths. Everything was so beautiful. The roses weren't blooming and the flowers had long faded, but that didn't mean this place was dead. The path led to a pond, a fountain sending a spray of water up into the air. There, under an old tree, sheltered by the branches, JJ paused.

"Anytime we're in Vancouver my parents always took us to this spot."

"It's beautiful." Yuri sighed, letting himself lean into his warm boyfriend. The wind was a little chilly, but it was still relatively warm.

"It is." JJ took a deep breath as he held onto Yuri's hand tighter for a moment. Then, with only the stars as witnesses, he turned to Yuri. "This is the spot my parents went to after they won the Canadian Nationals before they went to the Olympics later that year."

Yuri's brow furrowed slightly, he didn't expect JJ to be talking about his parents tonight. Then he forgot to breathe as he saw the man reach into a pocket to pull out a small box. "Some traditions are good to keep." He knelt down, holding out a box with a beautiful silver band with small green stones inlaid. "Yuri Plisetsky, will you marry me?"

Shocked didn't even begin to describe how Yuri felt, and he didn't know what to do or say for a moment as he looked down into those handsome blue eyes. Then he felt relief wash over him. Yes, god, he wanted this. He was on his knees in front of JJ before he even realized he hadn't said anything. One hand reached out to touch the beautiful band in the small velvet box. "It's beautiful." How the man had gotten stones the same color as Yuri's eyes, he didn't know. Then he realized, JJ was still waiting for a response. "Yes! Yes. Of course, yes. Yes, a million times yes." He was shaking as JJ took the ring out, slipping it onto his hand as Yuri couldn't do anything but watch as the silver-colored band was slid onto his finger.

Relief washed over him as he lurched forward, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend -- no his fiance. He gripped tight, his head buried against JJ's fleece covered shoulder. Then, he leaned back enough to see the relief on the man's face, just smiling and happy before Yuri leaned in to kiss him.

In the moonlight under the stars, they took pictures of Yuri's hand in JJ's, the fountain a silhouette in the background. This was an announcement no one would see coming, except for the one woman who had known her son's plans all along. That night, it was just Yuri and JJ back in the hotel room, lost in each other.


End file.
